The Big News
by MoonlightQuill408
Summary: (Sequel to the Big Day) It's been over 6 month's since the wedding and Asuna has something big to tell Kirito, meanwhile Sugou and his army of convict's have escaped from prison and are attempting to take over the world through mind control. Now Kirito, Eiji and A highly trained MI6 Agent must team up to save the world. Rated M for Violence, Language and one Torture Scene.
1. A Perfect Christmas

**It's Finally here everyone! Hope your ready for an epic Adventure, read and Enjoy!xxxooo**

 **25th December 2026, Tokyo, Japan.**

Asuna Kirigaya slowly woke from her peaceful slumber and gazed out the widow beside her bed, it's Christmas day and it's snowing outside, all around the room were a selection of Christmas decorations around the many photo's of her and her amazing Husband Kazuto AKA Kirito from their Honeymoon to their married life, It's hard to believe that they have been married for nearly 6 month's, still, they could not be happier.

Asuna turned to the other side of the bed expecting to find Kirito but only to find it empty.

''Kirito?'' she whispered, at that she heard jingle bell's outside the bedroom, she gasped in shock and turned to face the door as it opened.

''Ho, ho, ho'' said Kirito as he entered the room dressed up as Santa Clause without the beard and carrying a tray of scrambled egg's on toast and a cup of hot chocolate, setting it down on Asuna's lap who giggled at him.

''Merry Christmas Kirito'' She said embracing him.

''Merry Christmas sweetheart'' he replied before they kissed, Asuna looked at the breakfast.

''You made this?'' she asked.

''Yep, all for you dear'' Kirito said.

''But... You can't cook'' Asuna raised her eyebrow at him.

''I know, but I wanted to give you a break, you've done so much over the last 6 month's'' he said making Asuna giggle at his consideration ''Try the egg's, it's my mother's recipe, thought I'd give it a try''

Asuna tried a bit with her fork, her face lit up ''It's delicious! I love It!'' she exclaimed happily.

''Thank's'' Kirito said ''Oh, present's!'' he remembered reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped package and handed it to Asuna.

''Thank you'' she said opening it to find a gold necklace with a sword hilt as a centerpiece ''Oh Kirito, It's Beautiful!'' she said hugging him and putting it around her neck.

''Your turn'' she said reaching down beside the bed and bringing up a small package, Kirito took it and unwrapped it to find a silver wristwatch.

''Wow Asuna, thank you!'' he said hugging his wife ''Now eat up, we have the other's coming later today!'' he got up to leave before Asuna grabbed his arm stopping him.

''Not just yet mister'' she smirked up at him moving the tray of food aside ''I have one more present for you to unwrap'' she said seductively letting the cover's fall down to reveal her bare chest.

''Oh, well'' he said moving to her, kissing her as he got into bed.

 **A while later.**

Kirito was in the dining room setting up the table for Christmas dinner while Asuna was in the kitchen preparing the meal.

''Ding, dong'' the door bell went, Kirito walked over to answer.

''Merry Christmas!'' said his brother in law Kouichirou and his newly wedded wife Suguha carrying bag's of present's with them.

''Welcome'' replied Kirito welcoming them in.

''Wow, you and Asuna really keep it festive around here'' said Suguha admiring the decoration's.

''Well, my little sister has always loved the season, damm it's cold outside'' Kouchirou said taking his coat off and warming his hand's on the fireplace.

''Er Kouchirou, you know that thing's electric right?'' Kirito asked him.

''Oh shit, right sorry'' Kouchirou said backing away from it making Suguha giggle.

''Big brother!'' Asuna said happily as she walked in and rushed in to hug him ''Suguha'' she turned to her and hugged her in a sisterly manner.

the door bell rang again, Kirito opened it to find Klien and Lizbeth with gift bag's as well.

''Merry christmas you two'' Kirito welcomed the couple.

''Merry Christmas Bro!'' Klien said happily.

''Klien, If I had a yen for every time You said ''Bro'', I would be richer then the president'' Kirito said jokingly as he let them in.

''Hold that door boy!'' said a voice behind him as he was about to close the door, he turned round to see Shouzou and Kyouko Yukki walking up to the house.

''Oh, mom, dad, Merry Christmas!'' he smiled waving to them as they approached.

''Merry Christmas dear boy!'' said Shouzou happily ''Know give your old man a hug boy'' he grabbed him into a man hug.

''Hey!'' said Kyouko coldly, Both Kirito and Shouzou stared at her as she slowly walked up to them ''Save some room for me!'' she said happily as she joined in on the embrace, Ever since the wedding, Kirito and Kyouko have bonded really well overtime and any hostility has now ended between them, after a while they went in to greet the other's.

''Mom, dad!'' Asuna cried running to hug her parent's ''Merry Christmas!''

''Merry Christmas, my little angel'' Kyouko returned the hug.

''Oh Suguha forgot to ask, did you bring the second turkey?'' Asuna turned to ask her, she smiled and brought a huge bird from one of the bag's.

''Like I would forget, big brother here love's his meat'' Suguha said happily as Kirito blushed in embarrassment.

''Perfect, bring it in here and help me with the cooking'' Asuna said leading her to the kitchen, as soon as they were away, the door bell rang again, Kirito went to answer it.

''Hey there, my man! Merry Christmas!'' said Agil brofisting Kirito as a black woman about his age Kirito had never seen before smiled beside him.

''Oh Kirito, you never met, this is my wife Kathy!'' Agil introduced him.

''Plesure to meet you Kathy and Merry Christmas'' Kirito said shaking her hand.

''So you must be Kazuto Kirigaya, the one who saved my Husband from Kayaba's virtual death trap'' she said happily ''I cannot thank you enough, I am so much in your debt''

''Don't worry about it'' Kirito said happily ''Now come inside, you must be frezzing!'' he beckoned them inside.

''Alright, Kathy bring Coco in'' Agil smiled at her, she walked back a bit.

''Coco?'' asked Kirito ''Who's the hell is Coco?''

''You'll see'' Agil smiled as he walked in, Kirito looked back A Kathy who pushed a buggy toward's the door and into the house.

''What's that?'' Asked Lizbeth.

''Agil opened the buggy and picked up a black baby boy into his arm's.

''Everyone, this is my son Coco, I wanted to bring him here to meet ya'l for his first Christmas'' he announced happily making all the girl's gush in delight.

''Aww, he's so cute!'' Lizbeth said as she looked over the baby.

'' He's so sweet!'' said Suguha as she kissed the baby's head making him giggle, Kouchirou gave a loving look toward's her which she returned.

''Oh Kirito, He's so adorable!'' Asuna squealed in delight at the baby's cuteness.

''Yeah, he is'' he agreed as he went to sit next to Kouchirou and Agil while Asuna went back to the kitchen with Suguha.

''So why did you name him Coco?'' Kyouko asked politely.

''Because he look's just like one of them little coco pop cereal's, and he's as sweet as a coco pop, yes you are! yes you are!'' Agil said as he ticked the baby's belly making him giggle loudly.

''Agil! Can you brew the drink's please!'' Asuna called from the kitchen.

''Sure thing'' he said, looking at Kirito witha devilish look on his face ''Hey Kirito, hold Coco for a moment, just a sec'' he asked handing him over to him.

''er, what, em, okay'' Kirito said taking Coco into his arm's and holding him, they stared at each other for a moment before Coco started crying.

''Oh, oh no please coco don't cry, shhhh, It's just me, Kirito, shhh,'' he cooed at the baby trying to calm him down but it failed.

'' Aww he need's his bottle'' Kathy said reaching into her handbag and pulled out a baby's bottle and handed it to Kirito who started feeding the baby.

''Here Coco, here's your bottle, there you go, shhh it's alright now, your fine now, shhhh everything's alright'' he cooed as he fed the bottle to Coco who giggled in delight when he finished it, Kirito smiled at Coco as everyone looked at him in awe.

''Damm Kirito, your a natural!'' Klien said.

''Thanks'' Kirito said.

''Kirito, have you ever thought about having kid's of your own?'' Kouchirou asked

Kirito thought long about this, was he ready to become a father? sure he would love to be a father and have children of his own especially with Asuna but he wasn't even sure if they could even have kid's, he wasn't sure if the time in SAO effected his or Asuna's fertility, They had tried a few time's over the passed few month's but have not been so successful.

''Yeah, but the question is, can we have kid's?'' he finally said ''What If all that time in SAO effected mine or Asuna's fertility? It would break our heart's''

They looked at him remoursefully.

''Don't give up just yet my boy'' said Shouzou ''It's still early into your marriage, hell, Kyouko wasn't pregnant with Kouchirou until our first anniversary, heh''

''Shouzou!'' Kyouko said in embarrassment.

''What?'' he said innocently.

''And look at Agil, he was trapped in SAO same as you and Asuna and he still managed to have children'' said Lisbeth pointing at Coco ''So there's still hope for you both yet''

''I hope your right'' Kirito said as Coco cooed in his arm's.

Agil came back in the room with a tray of drink's and offered them around finishing with Kirito taking the baby off him.

''This food is awsome!'' said Lizbeth as the family and friend's of Kirito and Asuna sat around the table eating the Christmas dinner:

Roast Turkey

Stuffing

Roast potatoes

Carrot's

Peas

Brussels sprouts( Which Klien refused to touch and Lizbeth gaged when Krouchirou past it to her )

Bread Roll's

Pig's in blanket's

Gravy and cranberry sauce

''Quite so'' Kyouko said ''A marvelous job dear, you would certainly give Louis a run for his money''

''You should thank Suguha to for helping me base the turkey'' Asuna said with a smile.

''It's true, my beautiful wife here cook's killer food'' Krouchirou said as he took a bite out of his turkey leg.

''Much obliged, anything to for my darling husband and my family'' Suguha said pulling a christmas cracker with Agil, she won put the paper crown on her head and read the joke.

''What do you get when you eat-'' she started before Klien stopped her

''Tinselitis'' he said.

''You son of a bitch! I wasn't done yet!'' she said frowning angerliy as everyone else laughed.

''Suguha, that's the oldest one in the book!'' Kirito said.

''Darling, do we have any chili powder?'' asked Asuna causing Kirito to look at her weirdly.

''Chili powder? with Christmas dinner honey?'' he asked.

''Oh yeah honey, I'll have honey as well please!'' she said pleadingly.

''Honey and chili powder?'' asked Kathy ''weird ass combo''

''Sure we have those in the cabinet but are you sure you-?'' Kirito asked her before she snapped.

''Don't tell me what to fucking eat Kirito!'' she yelled ''you aren't my mom!''

Kirito's eye's widened in shock, everyone looked at Asuna in silence, she noticed this and looked awful.

''I'm sorry Kirito'' she said ''I just... want... it'' she said spacing out.

''Hey!'' Agil snapped her back to reality ''Get up sleepy head, no time for napping now!''

Kirito brought her the honey and Chili powder which she dumped on her dinner and began to eat, everyone continued theirs but occasionally glanced at her.

''Wait'' Kouchirou whispered to Suguha ''What?'' she responded.

''Weird cravings, short outburst's, drowsiness'' he broke it down before his eye's widened, he whispered something in to her ear, she gasped in delight but he told her to keep in on the low, she agreed.

The night progressed with gift exchanging, party game's and karaoke, at 11pm, Klien got up and shouted,

''Hey, everyone! I know we may have already exchanged gift's earlier but I have one last present of the love of my life'' he finished facing Lizbeth, he knelt down, took a small box from out of his pocket and opened it to revel a ring, Lizbeth gasped in shock.

''Lizbeth, You are the angel that came to me when I had lost hope, will you marry me?'' he asked, everyone stopped.

Lizbeth shed tear's of joy at his proposal ''Yes! Yes Klieny! I will!'' she shouted happily tackling him to the ground, kissing him all over the face as the crowed cheered.

''And I have a last gift too'' Asuna said walking to Kirito, bringing up everyone's attention, she handed him a small thin package wrapped in gold.

He opened it and took out a stick like item, he looked at it, but widened his eye's and looked at Asuna who smiled at him.

Kirito was now on the verge of tear's he could hardly speak as he grabbed Asuna as tightly as he could.

''Oh darling! I'm...I'm 'sniff' so happy my love!'' he said tear's now visible in his eye's.

''As am I'' she said as she Passionately kissed her husband, allowing Kirito to drop the item on the floor facing upward.

It was a pregnancy test showing a plus symbol, revealing that in 8-9 month's time...

Kirito and Asuna... will become Parents.

 **Aww, how wonderful! end of first chapter everyone, If you liked it, leave a review and follow the story and Stay tuned for Chapter 2, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	2. Prison break

**Chapter 2 Is here, been looking at popular gunfight scene's in action movie's for idea's on this chapter and came up with this, Enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Toshiba** **Prison, South Pacific, 11th January 2027**

Sugou's POV

Today is the day, the day that we finally break free from our shackles and rise up against our Imprisonment's, thank's to my ally outside these wall's, me and my army of loyal obedient's now have the provisions we need to fight these guard's and finish my work on rebuilding the world in a new Image, but we need to get out first, that is the main concern, Year's of waiting and Month's of planning are now being set in motion, I just hope my men can live up to their role's.

End of POV

Sugou sat alone on a table in the cafeteria as John was at the servery getting gruel, he turned to face Shouichi who was leaning on his back against a pole, in the corner table sat his brother Kyouji eating a bowl of slop, he nodded as Sugou looked at him as did Shouichi, meanwhile Oliver and Abdul where playing poker on the table beside the servery as Sugou got up and walked over to the servery tray in hand bringing the attention of a group of 3 guards.

''Going somewhere?'' asked the lead guard.

''Just to get some more food sir'' Suguo said smiling darkly.

''One serving per meal, you know that'' said the guard on the right.

"I'm hungry though" Sugou replied.

"One serving per meal" the lead guard Repeated.

Sugou just smirked ''And who are you to tell me? your not the warden''

''But we can report you'' said the lead gaurd ''So walk back to your cell before thing's get ugly'' he finished showing his batton, Shouichi walked slowly behind the gaurd on his left while Kyouji put his right arm on the trigger of a tactical short barrel Mossberg 500 that he hid under the table on his lap, John turned his head to look as Oliver and Abdul did as well.

''Is that a threat officer?'' Sugou asked him "you should apologise, now" putting his right hand behind his back and on the grip of a 357 magnum pistol hidden in his trouser's.

''One man against 80 armed guards'' the lead Guard said ''You must be mad'' he finished with a chuckle as did the other's, Sugou looked around him, two other guard's on each of the railing's left and right above the Cafeteria floor(7 in total including the three men on the ground) aimed their 12 gauge shotguns at Sugou prepared to fire, the lead Gaurd walked over to him batton in hand.

''Time to teach you respect'' he said raising the baton to strike before Sugou shot him in the head with his gun, the other guard's gasped in shock.

''Respect that you bastard'' he said **''Now!''** he yelled.

At that Shouichi stabbed the guard in front of him in the back with a bowie knife, grabbed his type 54 from his holster and shot the third man twice in the chest killing him, John threw the contents of his bowl in the chef's face making him yell in pain as Sugou shot the two men on the right railing, Oliver and Abdul both got up from the poker table and pulled out M9 pistols out and shot the other two on the left.

The Door beside Kyouji opened and three guards armed with Glock 18 came running out, Kyouji flipped the table over and shot all three of them in the chest quickly with his shotgun.

Meanwhile the chef whipped his face off of gruel and pulled out a tommy gun from under the servery and started spraying the area, Sugou and his men took cover behind Kyouji's table while John ducked under the opening, grabbed the barrel of the gun and stared wrestling the chef for it, he then headbutted the chef knocking him back and shot him dead with the Tommy before joining the team behind the table.

"Alert, prison riot in progress, code yellow!" The warden yelled on the loudspeaker as 10 Guards armed with MP5's came through the doors and aimed at the table that Sugou and his men were hiding behind.

"Prisoner's, stop this violent behavior or we will take extreme measures!" The warden warned them.

"OK, now what?" John asked Sugou sarcastically.

"Phase 2," He answered darkly.

Abdul got the hint then raised his eyes over the table to find the cage release button on the side of the door, he ducked back down, licked is index finger, measured the pole, ceiling and the button for a trick shot, then shot at the pole, the bullet bounced off the pole to the ceiling and then on the button, opening all the cages in the prison.

At that all the prisoners got out to fight the guards, gaining the 10 guards attention, John and Shouichi used the distraction to fire at them, taking them all out.

"Move! Phase 3, To the armoury!" Sugou ordered, the team yelled "Orah!" as they advanced out of the cafetira, Shouichi, Oliver and Abdul picked up a Mp5 each from the dead guards on the way out, they them ran across the cell complex were Prisoners and Guards were locked in close combat with the Prisoners having the upper hand while taking minimul loses themselves.

Sugou and the team shot down any guard that they came across, one guard almost got Sugou but was saved when Rosalia threw a knife into his back, they nodded in agreement as she joined the main team, they got to the armoury doors when Kyouji shot the keypad with his shotgun opening the door to reveal an arsenal of various guns, protection vests, Grenades and ammo.

Sugou got a vest and ammo for his pistol and allowed all the other prisoners to pick what they want.

Shouichi got a vest and a scope for his MP5.

John got a G36C rifle and a vest.

Oliver got an M16 and a vest.

Abdul choose an AK47 and a vest.

Rosalia duel wielded two Tec-9 machine pistols and put on a vest.

Kyouji just got more ammo and vest but stopped before leaving as he noticed something in the corner, he stayed behind as everyone else left.

Now every prisoner was armed with various assault rifle's, shotguns or submachine gun's as well as vest's and started taking down every guard they came across.

''Phase 4, clear the warden's office!'' Sugou ordered.

''Alert! Code Amber I repeat Code Amber, Coastal guard we need back up, send everyone!'' The Warden ordered as five speedboat's containing ten armed guards unloaded on the beach outside the prison, Sugou saw this through the window.

''Get down!'' he yelled as the gaurds opened fire on the window's taking out a few prisoner's, They stayed like that for a moment until Shouichi saw Kyouji pulling a large item covered by a velvet cloak on wheel's to the wall.

''Brother, help me move this into position!'' he told him as Shouichi crawled to him an assisted Kyouji on setting the object up, taking it off the wheel's and balanced it on the window inbetween the bars.

''What the fuck is that?'' asked Abdul before Kyouji took of the cloak to reveal the item.

''A fucking gatling gun!'' shouted Oliver happily as Shouichi loaded it up and waited for Sugou to give the order.

''Do it'' he said darkly, Kyouji twisted the crank and the gun fired for at least 2 minutes non stop, mowing down all the gaurds outside on the beach like at D-Day.

''Advance!'' Sugou ordered as soon as the firing was finished, everyone yelled in a battle cry as they ran and gunned the remaining officer's guarding the Warden's office down.

The Warden watched the whole fight on the security camera's.

''Code red, Code red! Send a message to the Japanese Government, Toshiba has fallen, Defend this position!'' he said as the four guards in his office set up a defensive perimeter at the door ready for them ''When these doors open, let them have it!'' he finished pointing his Glock 18 at the door, they could hear the gunshot's getting closer, they eventually stopped and muffled voice's talked right outside the door.

''Get ready men'' said the Warden as they prepared to shoot at the rioters.

Rosalia and Oliver stood on the other side, Rosalia opened the door ajar, Oliver threw a flashbang grenade in there, it went of blinding the guards and warden as Oliver and Kyouji came in a took out three of the guard's, the warden and the other guard surrendered with their hands in the air as armed Prisoners barged in guns in hand.

''Don't move a fuckin inch alright!'' yelled John pointing this G36C at the Warden ''Or I'll have your guts for garters!''

''Easy John, they can do no further harm to us'' said Sugou calmly walking in the office and stopped in front of the Warden, he knelt down to face him as John backed off.

''You thought you could contain us'' he begun ''You thought you could slow down the way of the future, but no, We are slave's to the defective system no longer! We are free!'' he finished in triumph as the prisoner's yelled in agreement.

''Don't kill us please!'' begged the guard ''I have two kid's at home!''

''Now, now please don't beg me'' Sugou said looking at him sorrowfully ''I'm not going to kill you, I need you for something.''

''What's that?'' asked the warden, Sugou got up and pulled out a torn newspaper photo of Kirito from his pocket and showed it to them.

''Do you know this boy?'' he asked them.

''Only by name'' The Guard answered, Sugou smiled as his gestured his men to get them on thier feet, they complied.

''Go'' Sugou told them pointing to the door ''Find Kazuto Kirigaya and relay a message for me, tell him that his day of reckoning is at hand, please?'' he finished letting them go, they ran out the door nodding in compliance before the Warden stopped and turned to face the crowd.

''Who should I say you are?'' he asked Sugou.

He Smiled evilly ''Say, that It's from an old friend'' he told him as the Warden ran to catch up with the guard.

Sugou walked slowly outside the warden's office and turned to face the two men running away, he then got an Idea.

''Rosalia'' he called, she joined him ''Yes Sir?'' she asked.

''How many men does it take to deliver a message?'' he asked her smirking.

She returned the smirk and aimed the Tec-9 in her right hand at the running men.

''One''

 **Ohhh my, evil work is afoot here people! Hope you Enjoyed this chapter, Please leave review's on my chapter's as they are most appreciated. And I hope to see you next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	3. Recruitment

Chapter 3 is here everyone,Enjoy!xxxooo

Tokyo, Japan 12th January 2027

Kirito carried Asuna down the stairs bridal style and into the kitchen to make breakfast, Kirito was beside himself with happiness, his wife and soulmate was pregnant, she really was pregnant, he had to pinch himself every morning to check if he was dreaming since Christmas day when she made the announcement, since then he has done everything in his power to protect Asuna and the child she is carrying.

''Heh, heh, Kirito I know I'm pregnant but I can still walk you know'' Asuna giggled as he set her down on the table as he went into the kitchen.

''I know, but I just don't want you to end up tripping over anything, It could damage the baby'' Kirito explained as he got out pot's and pan's ready to make Breakfast, Asuna smiled at him.

''You know Kirito, that's why I love you, your so considerate and thoughtful'' she said to him.

''I try my best'' Kirito responded ''What do you want for breakfast?''

''Er, scrambled egg's with lot's of chili powder and can you put some pepper's on the side please?'' she asked him, he chucked.

''Of course my dear, anything for my lovely wife'' he called back.

A while goes by and Kirito has brought in a plate of scrambled eggs with Chili powder sprinkled on top and Chili peppers on the side while Kirito had fried egg's on toast, he watched his wife eat the spicy mix with a smile.

''Funny really'' he said ''How your craving's mostly consist of Spicy food's''

''Must take after it's father then'' Asuna smirked at him ''So what do you think? Boy or girl?'' she asked him.

''Well'' he thought ''I always wanted a son but if it's a girl then it's a girl, simple as that'' he said, Asuna giggled.

''What's funny?'' Kirito asked her.

''I was just remembering last week back in ALFhiem, explaining to Yui that she was going to have a baby brother or sister in 8 to 9 month's time. She was so excited!'' she said. Happily recalling the memory.

''Yeah well, the whole ''Bird's and Bees'' talk didn't go as planned'' Kirito said ''She was all like ''How can birds and bees make babies? Isn't that crossbreeding?'' he said in a Yui voice making Asuna laugh, they locked hand's.

''Oh Kirito, I cannot believe that this is really going to happen'' she smiled.

''How? You're the one carrying it aren't you?'' he asked.

''Your going to make the perfect father'' she said happily.

''And your going to make a hell of a fine mother'' Kirito said back before they kissed.

Kirito's phone rang ending thier tender moment, he picked it up and went into the kitchen to answer.

''Hello?'' he asked.

''Ah Kirito'' replied the voice of his boss Seijirou Kikuoka ''Sorry to bother you like this but we need to talk, meet me at the office ASAP'' he finished hanging up. Kirito walked upstairs to change.

''Who was that darling?'' Asuna asked as he came back down the stairs wearing a smart white shirt and trousers.

''Mr Kikuoka'' He answered ''I'm needed at the office today, I'll be back as soon as I can babe. Bye!'' he kissed her on the cheek and left the house, he got into his motorbike and drove to the Office Building that he worked on a zero hour contract.

He walked along the office's greeting co-worker along the way before he reached the secretaries office outside Seijirou's

''Mr Kirigaya, he's waiting for you inside'' she said as he walked in to find a middle aged man wearing a black suit and tie in glasses and short black hair, this man was Kirito's Boss, Seijirou Kikuoka.

''Ah Kazuto good to see you, good to see you'' Seijirou welcomed him inside ''Please sit'' he pointed to the seat oppiside him, Kirito slowly took his offer and sat down, an awkward silence followed for a couple of minuites.

''So Kazuto, did you have a good Christmas?'' Seijirou asked him trying to start a conversation.

''Yeah, very'' Kirito replied.

'' And how's your wife? Is she doing well?'' Seijirou asked happily.

''She's good... she's pregnant'' Kirito revealed.

''Oh, well congratulations Kazuto! You excited?'' Seijirou asked happily.

''Defiantly sir'' Kirito said happily. Seijirou the adjusted his glasses with a serious frown.

''So. You must be wondering why I called you over here today Kazuto'' Seijirou said, Kirito sat up on his seat.

''Am I in trouble?'' he asked.

''You, in trouble? No! Not in the slightest Kazuto'' Seijirou reassured ''But the world is'' he revealed.

''Sorry?'' Kirito asked as Seijirou pressed a button on his desk and the window and door to the office sealed shut and locked, Seijirou put his hands together in a busniess like matter.

''Evil forces are a work Kazuto, very, very evil forces'' he explained ''And Something must be done to stop it, not just Japan but every other country in the world is at stake now'' Seijirou finished.

''What?'' Kirito asked confused.

''This time we cannot do this alone, we need you Kazuto, the organization need's you. Which is way I have convinced my employer to show you what we really are'' Seijirou said seriously.

''We? What Organization? Who's your employer?'' Kirito asked.

Seijirou got up and walked over to the wall behind his desk.

''I'll show you'' he said as he lifted a portrait of a shield to reveal a keypad, he typed five numbers one it, scanned his right hand on a scanner, lifted his glasses for a retina scan and finally a small microphone appeared, he brought his mouth to it and said:

''Templar Knight''

The wall behind Kirito opened automatically as a concealed twin door to reveal and elevator shaft, he turned in his seat to see it.

''Wha?'' he stuttered as Seijirou walked inside the elevator and waited.

''Well up you get'' he called to him, Kirito slowly got up and started at him.

''Where are we going?'' Kirito asked.

''To meet my employer and your new boss'' Seijirou said ''Now get in no time to waste!''

Kirito walked into the elevator beside Seijirou and the door's shut, the elevator moved down with a force of a bullet Kirito had to hold on to keep himself up, the elevator then landed in a river sewer but moved sideways along it until a hook picked the elevator up and dragged it up to the outside garden of a manor with rose bushes and statues of knights in armor crossing swords.

Seijirou walked casually out of the elevator while Kirito wobbled out ''Next time, we take the fucking stairs!'' he said making Seijirou chuckle.''Happened to me the first time'' he smiled ''This way please'' they walked inside the manor filled with old English portraits and ornaments.

''Now let me do the introductions. Address him as either Mr Goldking or sir, stand unless he ask's you to sit and keep sentence's short and to the point, got that?'' Seijirou informed him as they stood outside a door Kirito nodded in agreement.

''Easy, smile, he like's that'' Seijirou assured him as he opened the door into a large office with an Old English study with along desk with a chair facing away from them.

''Mr Goldking, I brought along Kazuto Kirigaya'' Seijirou spoke to the chair, it slowly turned around to reveal a old man with short glass's and wrinkle's on his face, he was wearing a red nightgown type suit smoking a cigar.

''So'' he said in a posh English accent ''You must be Mr Kazuto Kirigaya, the young lad from Tokyo I've been hearing so much about'' he smoked the cigar.

Kirito nodded nervously ''Yes sir, nice to meet you'' he said.

''You're a polite chap, I like you already'' the man smiled a toothy smile at him ''I see you have already met my Japanese Head agent Mr Seijirou Kikuoka'' he pointed to him as Seijirou bowed in response.

''Head Agent?'' Kirito asked in confusion as he turned his head briefly to look at Seijirou.

''Yes dear boy'' the man said ''I hired him years ago back when he first left the JDSF and I sent him to interview victims of Kayaba's death game for information of his intent'' he said getting up from his seat and used a cane with a cross symbol on it to help walk to Kirito.

''I'm sorry but I don't know what the hell is going on or-'' Kirito started.

''Oh my dear me. I do apologies'' said the old man ''Allow me to introduce myself. I am Arthur Percival GoldKing. Director of the Global Liberation Agency'' he finished offering his hand to shake Kirito's, he reluctantly shook it.

''The what?'' Kirito asked confused.

''I'll explain in a moment but right now there is a matter of business to attend to'' Arthur said sitting back down on his seat, he ushered Kirito to do the same, he complied.

''Tea and Biscuits?'' Arther offered lifting a teapot to pour and a plate of odd looking sweet's.

''Maybe later?'' he said.

''Kazuto. Mr Kikuoka here has asked me to bring you here today to offer you a proposition'' he began ''As he may have already informed you, there are some dangerous undesirables out to destroy everything humanity has worked on over the past decades. We simple cannot allow that to happen''

''What do you want me to do about it then?'' Kirito asked, Arthur leaned in to face him a serious look on his face.

''That you become an agent of the GLA'' he offered, Kirito paused in shock.

''You mean... like a secret agent?'' he asked, Arthur nodded.

Kirito then started to laugh ''Sorry, thanks but no thanks'' he started getting up ''See you later'' he turned to leave but Seijirou pushed him back into the seat quickly.

''Your serious aren't you?'' Kirito asked, Arthur nodded again.

''But just what exactly are these ''undesirables?'' Kirito asked.

''Glad you asked Kazuto'' said Arthur happily getting up again and walking to the door on the side ''Follow me'' Arthur said as Kirito and Seijirou followed him down a stair case to a control room with people working on computer monitors with a large monitor in the center showing the world map with various dots on different parts of the globe.

''Welcome to the Global Liberation Agency!'' Arthur begun showing Kirito the control nexus as he spoke ''An ultra secret organization dedicated to fighting oppression and corruption on a global scale! Founded back in 1945 after the second world war in response to an early draft of the ''Berlin treaty'' after the Nazi Empire fell out of power, all the current world leaders met in secret on this very Island to insure that ''A Third world war'' never were to happen. And with that, The Global Liberation Agency was born!'' Arthur explained the origins of his organization. Kirito was looking around with an amazed gaze as questions buzzed though his mind as Arthur continued his speech.

''The GLA has cells all around the world!'' he said as he stopped by a large hologram of the planet earth with red dots blinking all over the different continents. ''These marks tell us what cells are currently active in the world'' he pointed with his cane to the hologram ''From Canada to Australia, we have sent our elite agents all over the globe to deal with situations that none of their top other military assets can handle, from assassination to hostage rescue. Throughout the decades since our founding, we have shared our technology with the world's top agency's: CIA, MI6, KGB...JSDF, of course we have kept the best for ourselves. In short, the world is dangerous Kazuto but our job is to prevent the world from being even more dangerous then it already is. To protect men, woman and children alike around the globe from living in a world in darkness'' he finished happily.

''And you need me because?'' Kirito asked while looking around.

''Because just last night, our tech experts intercepted an emergency transmission from Toshiba prison in the south pacific. Stating that over 500 convict's have escaped and are currently holed up in an unknown location'' Seijirou explained ''Murderers, rapist's, looter's, all of the worlds most dangerous criminals were in that prison and are now lose to wreak havoc on society at any moment''

''But what doe's this all have to do with me?'' Kirito asked Arthur nodded at Seijirou and he got out a file from his pocket and threw it to Kirito.

''Because this man is leading them'' Seijirou said, Kirito looked at the file and opened the folder to find the I.D of a man who made him clench his hand's in shock

Suguo Nobuyuki.

''I believe you two have crossed path's before'' Arthur said as Kirito looked like he had seen a ghost.

''Sugou... he's escaped!?'' he asked, the duo nodded in confirmation, Kirito then had flashback's of Sugou smelling Asuna's hair, touching her lips, and what he did in ALFhiem, he shook in fury.

''Asuna'' he thought in shock, he knew that she is going to be the first on he goes for.

''Why didn't you say so in the first place?!'' he shouted dropping the File.

''Not just Sugou'' Seijirou said handing him more file's ''But also Rosaila, the blackjack's...Death gun and his brother, all with a deadly grudge against you, with an army of convict's under their command with nothing to lose but everything to gain''

Kirito knew what he had to do ''When do I start!'' he said ''If what you say is true then we are all in danger, Where do I need to go? send me their as soon a possible!'' he pleaded, Arthur and Seijirou smiled at his eagerness.

''Alright, alright Kazuto'' said Arthur calming him down ''We'll get to that soon enough, but first let me introduce you to your partners''

''Partners?'' Kirito asked.

''Why of course Kazuto'' Seijirou nodded ''You cannot hope to take on Sugou by yourself'' He said ''This will be a Joint-Cell operation between both the British and the Japanese GLA Cells'' he finished as Arthur took center stage.

''Kazuto Kirigaya, meet Thomas Mctrench'' Arthur announced as a middle aged man with brown hair and brown eye wearing a suit and tie appeared from behind a door on his left, he looked at Kirito and huffed.

''So your the new recruit I have to whip into shape eh?'' Thomas said in an oily accent ''Haven't I already got enough on my plate?'' he crossed his arm's in a bored expression.

''Thomas Mctrench, Head Agent of The British GLA cell'' introduced Arthur ''Ex-SAS commando, 102 confirmed kill's, one of which was Islamic state leader Abu Bakr al-Baghadadi in 2021'' Thomas crunched his neck at that last word.

''You Killed the leader of the Islamic state?'' Kirito asked amused.

''Well, I held the knife'' Thomas said modestly ''And his head'' he finished with a dark smile.

Kirito gasped in shock ''Pleasure to meet you Mr Mctrench!'' Kirito offered his hand to shake, Thomas just looked at it.

''Whatever newbie'' he said head turned away, Kirito looked offended.

''Never mind Kazuto'' said Seijirou ''Now let's meet your second partner. One of the agents from the Japanese cell'' he whistled to the door on the right and out from it entered the very last person Kirito would want to work with.

Eiji.

End of chapter 3 everyone, please leave review's and don't forget to favorite and I'll see you all next time. Cheerio!xxxooo


	4. The Mission

**Chapter 4 is here people, noted that this story isn't getting as many follows or favorites as the original story, well guess you can't have everything, anyways, enjoy the chapter!xxxooo**

Kirito stood in shock in front of Eiji, the boy how almost made Asuna forget him and SAO all for the sake of Yuna, he clenched his fist's in anger and walked up to him.

''Kazuto'' Eiji said surprised as Kirito walked to him ''How nice to see you again after all this-'' he was interupted with Kirito punching him right in the jaw, Eiji staggered in response before they engaged in a fistfight which both Thomas and Seijirou had to intervene.

''Kazuto! What the hell are you doing?'' Seijirou asked him in shock, Kirito struggled to get out of his grip while Thomas got Eiji up on his feet.

''This little shit tried to kill my wife that's what!'' Kirito explained in anger, Eiji looked slightly offended but just gave a small smirk.

''Kill?'' he asked ''Please, I never intend to kill Asuna or any of those people...Cause a little brain damage to them maybe but never-''

''You hurt her!'' he yelled, he turned to Seijirou and calmed down ''Why didn't you arrest him?'' he asked him.

''We had our reasons'' Seijirou explained ''Nevertheless, Eiji here has proved himself most useful to the GLA the passed year, haven't you?'' He asked him.

''I't is both an honer and a privilege to serve the organization Mr Kikuoka'' Eiji said with a smile, Kirito still looked angry.

''Look I have no trouble working with Thomas but I will not work with this asshole'' He pointed out ''For all we know he could be working as a spy for Sugou!''

''Sugou is no friend of mine!'' Eiji said teething in anger ''Neither are his half-witted enforcers or his army of lowlife's, I serve the GLA now, I'm completely reformed Kazuto, you must believe that'' he finished his expression softening.

''Like hell I would!'' Kirito said turning to Arthur ''Mr Goldking you can't buy his bullshit, he's untrustworthy, he'll stab us all in the back for the highest bidder!'' he finished, Arthur looked at him seriously.

''Eiji may have committed huge felonies in the past Mr Kirigaya, but the fact is is that I we gave Mr Nochzowa here had a choice, either go to prison or serve as a GLA agent'' Arthur explained ''Look, I know you and him have been at odd's lately, but we have bigger fish to fry at the present time'' he finished pointing at the file's of Sugou and his main supporter's.

Kirito Looked at them and at Eiji, he was right, he may have tried to hurt Asuna and make her forget everything special about SAO and him but if he does't stop Sugou then none of that will matter, Asuna and the child comes first.

''Look Kazuto'' Eiji said calmly ''If we are going to stop Sugou, we need to set aside our difference's and work together to save the world, what do you say, partner's?'' he offered holding his hand out to shake, Kirito looked at him then at the other's, he paused.

''Okay, I trust you'' Kirito said shaking his hand tightly ''For now'' he added giving him a threatening look before letting go.

''Excellent'' Arthur exclaimed happily ''We have the team, now an agent need's equipment, follow me gent's'' he added leading them all to a door the said ''Advanced Agent supplies'' on it ''Time to meet your quartermaster Mr Kirigaya'' Seijirou said.

''Who's that?'' he asked.

''The one who will be supplying us with everything we need to stop that tosser Sugou mate'' Thomas explained.

''Every cell as a quartermaster'' Goldking said ''The quartermaster makes the agent weapons and gadgets and also lead's the research into the assignments for Intel. This quartermaster in particular is from the Japanese cell and was freshly recruited after the last one retired two years ago'' he finished as the doors swung open to reveal none other then Dr Tetsuhiro Shigemura in a lab coat, holding a clipboard and a smile.

''Yeah that figure's'' Kirito said sarcastically.

''Mr Kirigaya, a pleasure to see you again after all this time'' Shigemura said happily with a forced handshake as the group walked into his lab with lots of science equipment around ''I'm quite excited that Goldking finally decided to welcome you among us Kazuto. I'm greatly looked forward to working along side you and your team to stop this Sugou character from this plans, hopefully on much better term's this time'' he finished looking back at Kirito remorsefully as they walked into another room with a table full of different Items.

A pen

A pocket comb

And a Lighter

''Now Thomas and Eiji already have their gadgets so Mr Kirigaya, let me show you what I cooked up for you'' Shigemura said as Kirito picked up the pen looking at it oddly.

''A pen?'' Kirito asked him ''I'm going to stop Suguo with a pen?''

Oh, It looks like a pen does it?'' said Shigemura ''But it is actually a disguised dart gun, press the button on the top once to activate its pen function but press it twice while aiming at that wall over there, go on'' he beckoned him pointing to the wall on the other side of the room, Kirito aimed the front of the pen and clicked in button twice and a little needle quickly shot out of it and hit the wall, his eyes widened in amusement.

''Wow'' he said walking over to the wall were the needle stood ''So what is in those needles?'' he asked going to touch the needle.

''African Sand Spider venom, don't touch that'' Shigemura replied Kirito backed away from the needle slowly and back to the table ''I kept the specimen, extracted its venom and integrated it with the needle's and I also modified the venom's chemical infrastructure so that it is almost 4 times as deadly, so much that when you shot a needle at someone, they'll die in about... 10 seconds, The pen also doubles as a lockpick'' he finished, Kirito looked amused he wondered what the other stuff was.

''And I'm guessing that's not an ordinary travel pocket comb either?'' Kirito asked.

''Right you are Mr Kirigaya, It's actually a disguised knife'' Shigemura explained ''Remove the comb cover at the top to reveal a 6 inch sharpened celexrium blade which will cut through almost anything'' he revealed as Kirito took off the comb to see the knife.

''Impressive Shigemura'' Kirito complemented him ''And What is this?'' he asked picking up the lighter ''Is this some kind of record device or something?'' he asked.

''Oh no Kazuto don't be ridiculous'' Shigemura said as Kirito opened the lighter ''Its a high powered hand grenade, I only have one of those so use it wisely'' he corrected.

''No way!'' Kirito exclaimed shocked ''This is some serious James Bond shit you've got here!''

''And that's not all'' Shigemura said taking a remote out of his pocket and pointed it to a wall which opened to reveal a black smart suit and red tie in Kazuto's size and a Glock 18 beside it, Kazuto looked stunned as he picked up the suit and gazed at it.

''The suit is American styled tailored but has military grade laminated lightweight bulletproof Armour, sown between at fabric and the lining my our finest tailors, zero penetration. Not even a direct hit from a Barret M82 will be able to puncture this bad boy! Although, still quite painful'' he warned ''The suit's are also made with a concealer so you can pass through airport level metal detectors without it setting of any alarms'' Shigemura added as he picked up the pistol.

''Now, Most Japanese agents in the past have always favored the 'homegrown' varietals. However, I always highly recommend the Austrain works of art'' Shigemura said as he cocked the pistol ''The Glock 18, 15 shot .45.G.A.P. cartridge magazine, armor piercing chamber with revamped grips, Custom ported with a modified clip carrier for an faster and easier reload and It's yours Kazuto'' Shigemura said handing him the gun, Kazuto took it and looked at it, he could not believe his luck, he was going to be a secret agent and save the world, his wife and his unborn child from Sugou and his army, he turned to face his team and employers.

''Agent Kazuto Kirigaya, ready for action Mr Goldking!'' he saluted him, Arthur smiled ''Good, then let's brief you on your first assignment'' he finished walking back to the control nexus with the other's facing the screen.

''Shigemura and the research team have been going through Sugou's old research files on mind control since his arrest almost two years ago'' begun Arthur ''We suspect that he will attempt to finalize his research and use it to create a fully functional mind control drive and upload it to the worldwide cloud to put everyone on earth except his supporter's and army under his control for decades, lucky for us, he wasn't the only one working on it, he had a research team of his own which was disbanded after his arrest, now we have only one name so far that popped up on his database a few times''

''Who's that?'' Eiji asked.

''A Energy physicist named ''Riku Gorshefski'' Seijirou answered, Kirito's eye's widened.

''I think I might know him'' he revealed ''My mother in law said he fled to america to study abroad in Washington D.C''

''Excellent'' Arthur said ''From what we know from his bio, he is no longer in Washington but he moved further up north in the U.S'' he said as the world map locked in to

''New york'' Thomas said ''City of fuckin wall street''

''He has lived up there for the past two years, unemployed and living on welfare'' Seijirou revealed.

''Your mission, is to travel to New york, make contact with a CIA agent named ''Christopher Bennet'' outside the Kermins coffee shop in Times Sqaure, find his apartment and recover any documents you find on Sugou's reserch, If possible, capture and Interrogate Gorshefski for intel then come straight back, got that gentlemen?'' Arthur asked them.

''Yes Mr Goldking'' all three agent's agreed.

''Always wanted to see the Big Apple'' Kirito confessed.

''Wonderful, You all will fly out to the U.S tomorrow morning, good day to you all and good luck'' he finished.

''Come on Kirito'' Seijirou said leading him out the office ''Before my secretary get's worried''

 **That Afternoon**

Kirito stopped his motorbike outside his house in the afternoon in time for dinner, he unlocked the door and went inside.

''Honey, I'm home!'' he called out to Asuna, she walked to him from the kitchen.

''Oh Kirito, I was so worried'' she started ''You wouldn't answer the phone or reply to my messages...''she saw a look of bother on Kirito's face ''Kirito, what's wrong?'' she asked him.

''Oh, It's nothing honey'' he said walking into the kitchen and looked down in the sink.

''Kirito, What wrong?'' she asked him again in a ''not buying it'' voice.

''You haven't been fired have you?'' she asked him ''Oh no, no, not that at all, It's just that...'' Kirito stopped.

''It's what?'' she asked, He was confused, He didn't want to tell her Sugou escaped, She would go nuts, she would cry, she would suggest that they leave tokyo, how was he supposed to tell her that he was now a top secret agent going on a mission to save the world from Sugou, he would have to do what he thought he would never have to do to Asuna.

He had to lie.

''It's just that...'' He started ''the company is sending me away to a conference...'' he lied smiling.

''Really?'' Asuna asked surprised.

''Yeah... Abroad and i'm only going to be away for a couple of days...'' he lied hoping she would buy it.

''Oh, you've never been sent to a conference before, where?'' she asked interested.

''Er, New york U.S'' he revealed making her squeal in delight.

''New York?! America?! Oh Honey, That amazing! she embraced him in a loving hug ''You know what this mean's right?''

''What?'' Kirito asked.

''Your gonna be promoted! Oh I'm so happy for you honey!''

''As am I'' Kirito said holding her close.

''When do you leave'' she asked pulling away, tears of joy on her face

''Tomorrow morning'' he said

''Hang on, I'll help you pack'' she said running up the stairs to get his suitcase, he smiled, she bought it but he will never lie to her again when this all blow's over, he made himself a cup of coffee and looked out the kitchen window.

''You'll never get her Sugou'' he said to himself sipping his coffee ''Not If Agent Kazuto Kirigaya has anything to say about it''

 **End of Chapter everyone, Hope you enjoyed it, if so leave a review and check out my other stories, Until then See you soon, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	5. The Holy Empire

**Chapter 5 is here people, Hope you are enjoying the story so far!xxxooo**

 **Unknown Location 12th of January 2027**

The Moonlight shone upon 6 big trucks as they all drove inside a large skyscraper under construction big enough to house more then 500 people, they stopped inside the garage and large groups of men in orange jumpsuit's and body vest's carrying various assault rifles, sub-machine gun and shotguns got out of them, pulling heavy box's and crates and setting up a base of operations for themselves around the building, when they finished, seven of the prisoners went into another room and closed the door, the room was a small office.

''Nice work everyone'' Sugou complemented ''We are now free from that wrenched prison!''

''Yeah, now we can go and resume our old lives!'' said Abdul happliy.

''By doing what exactly?'' Sugou asked ''Robbing houses? Mugging? Selling drugs? I think not, I have something better and bigger in mind for all of you''

''Such as?'' Rosalia asked with a raised eyebrow.

''I have a plan'' Sugou begun ''Before my, unjust imprisonment, I was on the brink of accomplishing what no man or woman had ever even dreamed of achieving...The total control of the human mind and soul! with it I could bend anyone I desired to my will, they would become my servants, I would have become a physical god among mankind!'' he explained while the others sat down and listened.

''That would have been I wasn't foiled by that pathetic bastard...Kazuto Kirigaya! That boy took everything from me, my wife, my beautiful Asuna, she could have been mine and mine alone if he hadn't stuck his goddamn nose in and ruin everything for me!'' he sadly explained, Abdul and Oliver sniffed in remorse, John patted their backs.

''But no more'' Sugou said with an evil smile ''This time, with your help, I can finalize my research and create a drive that will spread across the globe and put the world under control, reshape it and rule like a god!'' he finished.

''But, What's in it for us mate?'' asked John, Sugou smiled and walked around the table with all the other still sat down.

''Have you all noticed how poorly our governments have been running the world? Poorly, Every year for centuries we have had countless conflicts with each other not knowing the exact reason why, let me tell you all, that you have been wickedly deceived by these so called politicians and their talk's of freedom but we never see a change, never'' he said as they all nodded in agreement with each other ''But if I finish my research, I will see to it personally that there will be no more wars or crime or poverty or disease and we shall overthrow these corrupt world leaders and false gods and I shall show everyone what civilization is truly about!'' He finished before he turned to John.

''Tell me John, Have you ever once considered being a king?'' Sugou asked him.

''King of what mate?'' he asked ''Not King of England surely!''

''Why yes my friend!'' Sugou replied '' When the world is mine, I'll fix it so all of us will have our own minds and share it between us, If you all were to help me'' John smiled.

''So If I help you become a god ,You'll make me King of England?'' he broke down, Sugou smiled as if to say ''yes'' John looked happy.

''Well count me in boss!'' he said shaking his hand.

''And can I be the president of the United State's of America?!'' asked Oliver hopefully.

''And I'll be the ruler of the middle east?'' asked Abdul, Sugou smiled and nodded, they looked as if Christmas came early.

''We'll get ready for a fucking big statue of Micky mouse and darth vader in Washington pal!'' Oliver said happily.

''And I'll finally unite the Arabian states and form a new order!'' Abdul exclaimed.

''Hey!'' what about the rest of us?'' Kyouji asked.

''Well when I become King of Japan, I'll make you and your brother my generals in charge of my army'' Sugou explained pointing to Shouichi and Kyouji, they smiled evilly.

''Can I have a wife as well?'' Kyouji asked

''You can have 100 wives if you so desire my friend when my plans are complete'' Sugou offered him, Kyouji licked his lips, Sugou turned to Rosalia.

''And you Rosalia'' Sugou said ''Though I suspect that is not your real name is it?'' he asked.

''No Sugou'' Rosalia replied ''It's Akira, Akira Loushoui'' she revealed, Sugou smiled and looked her over.

''Well Akira... When I become King, I'll need a qween'' he offered seductively, Rosalia gasped in shock but was touched at the same time.

''I'll let you think about it'' Sugou said walking away '' Serve me you shall all be rewarded with power and wealth beyond measure and that's not even the best part'' he smiled.

''What is?'' Shouichi asked, Sugou smiled and took the newspaper of Kirito out of his pocket and a knife out of the other one.

''Revenge on a living Kazuto Kirigaya!'' he revealed placing the photo on the table and stabbing it with his knife before exiting the office to face the other prisoners as the group followed behind him ''I believe these men need a little...inspiration'' Sugou said before a beat started up and the prisoners all looked at him.

 _Sugou: I know that your powers of retention_

 _Are as wet as a fish's backside (He sung as he walked to Abdul who was munching on a chicken bone)_

 _Though thick as you are, Pay attention! ( he knocked the bone out of his hand and Abdul saluted in response)_

 _My word's are a matter of pride_

 _It's clear from your vacant expressions_

 _That the light's are not all on upstairs ( He smiled darkly as he faced the crowd)_

 _But were talking king's of successions ( He turned to Shouchi and Kyouji and pointed to them)_

 _Even you can't be caught unawares!_

 _So prepare for a chance of a lifetime! (He put his arm round a prisoner and smiled)_

 _Be prepared for sensational news! (He lifted Rosalia's chin)_

 _A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer (John tapped his shoulder)_

 _John: So were do we feature?_

 _Sugou Just listen to teacher (He poked his chest smiling)_

 _I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues( He ran and stood on top of a crate and addressed everyone)_

 _And injustice deliciously squared_

 _Be prepared!_

''Fellow brother's and sisters'' Sugou begun his speech as all the prisoners gathered to listen ''During our time in a cage, we all have seen what our governments truly intended for us! I know most of you have been locked up in at prison under false accusations!'' they nodded in agreement '' you had to wates a way in a small room behind bars while the real criminals got away Scot free!'' he said they all booed in agreement '' we have been starved, we have been beaten, we have been called names: murderers, rapist's, thieves, but today a new name shall be brought down upon us, ''The Holy Empire!'' they all yelled in agreement ''follow me and you shall all become apart of a greater new world, serve the revolution! Serve your god ''Oberon!'' he finished as they all yelled in triumph.

''Hail Oberon!'' yelled Rosalia

''Hail Oberon!'' everyone yelled inresponse as they all ran to the tables and begun changing into different clothes and loading their guns in rhythm.

 _Army: It's great that we'll soon be connected_

 _With a god that'll be all time adored!(They sung as Sugou walked among them)_

 _Sugou: of course, quid pro quo your expected (He handed Oliver a M16 with a foregrip)_

 _To take certain duties on board (Sugou made a slash throat gesture with his finger at him, he smiled darkly in response)_

 _The future is littered with prizes_

 _And though I'm the main addressee ( He sung as he approached Kyouji who was helping Shouchi make a flag for the group ( a crown in between two guns with a red background)_

 _The point that I must emphasize is: **You won't get a cent without me!** ( He yelled as he pulled Kyouji by his shoulder before returning to the poduim)_

 _So prepare for the coup of the century_

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam!_

 _Meticulous planning_

 _Tenacity_ _spanning_

 _Decade of denial is simply why I'll( He sung as his follows dressed him up in a dark green cloak and a crown under his suit and tie( looks a little like his Alfhiem avatar but with glasses and brown hair)_

 _Be god un-disputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am!( He sung as his army and followers gathered round with their guns and flags waving them in the air)_

 _Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared! (he sung as he pulled out his 357 magnum and knife)_

 _Be prepared!_

 _Army: Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared! (they all lifted their guns in chorus)_

 _All: Be prepared!( they all laughed maniacally and fired their guns at the sky triumph)_

''Alright now!'' Sugou shouted calming them down '' Rosalia, take some men and travel to New York to retrieve a vital document from an old friend of mine, I don't care about his safty I just need the document! Now go!'' he ordered pointing away.

''Yes my lord!'' she complied ''you heard him, to the boats and bring along ''the mammoth''! double time, go go go!'' she ordered as group's of men ran out the doors.

Sugou smiled darkly, he had his followers, he had his army, nothing can stand in his way now, not even Kazuto Kirigaya himself.

''I'm coming for you Kirito'' the thought as he laid back in his chair.

 **End of the chapter everyone, hope you liked it and please leave reviews for the work, stick around for chapter 6, until next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	6. Old Wounds

**Here is chapter 6 everyone, hope you enjoy it!xxxooo**

 **Tokyo Airport 13th January 2027**

A black Mercedes parked outside the arrivals zone and Kirito and Asuna got out and walked to the airline check in's with Kirito pulling a small luggage case along with him containing his agent outfit, gun and ammunition. Kirito wasn't really knowing what to expect, he's never been to an airport before.

''Wow, sure is big for an airport'' Kirito said smiling at Asuna, she beamed.

''Yeah'' she replied ''Oh Kirito I can't believe your going all the way to New York for two days, I know you always wanted to go their!'' she finished happily, Kirito smiled at her, she had no idea that he was really going there on a mission to stop Sugou from his plans, he looked round to see his airline ''Star Spangled Airlines''.

''Mr Kirigaya'' said the voice of his partner Thomas as Kirito turned around to face him at the start of the waiting queue for checking in.

''Who's he?'' Asuna asked him.

''He's... my escort'' Kirito lied,Thomas huffed and crossed his arms but said nothing else, Kirito turned to face Asuna.

''Well, this is were I get off'' he said, Asuna hugged him affectionately.

''Good luck with the conference darling'' she said as Kirito returned the hug ''And stay safe'' she added, Kirito wanted to say ''You too'' but he didn't want her to get suspicious.

''If only she knew'' he thought.

''You know I'll be honey'' he said ''And thank mum and dad for the ride over here for me'' she nodded tears of pride streaming down her face, Kirito looked down to her belly and knelt down to face it.

''And you stay out of trouble while daddy's gone okay?'' he asked the unborn baby, Asuna giggled at his cuteness before turning away and walking passed the crowd of people walking around.

''Goodbye!'' he called to her

''Goodbye!'' she replied blowing him a kiss as she left, he smiled as Thomas smirked.

''You lucky sod you'' he said before Kirito looked at him.

''Where's Eiji?'' he asked.

Thomas turned to a column support nearby and whistled, Eiji then appeared behind it and walked to meet the two.

''She's gone?'' he asked panickly.

''She's gone'' Thomas answered, Eiji gasped in relief.

''Why'd you hide?'' Kirito asked him as they got into the queue ''Scared of the vice commander?'' he smirked, Eiji blushed.

''No!'' he responded ''It's just, I can't imagine what she'd do to me If she saw me here'' he explained.

''It's okay, I didn't say anything about you or Thomas after the briefing yesterday'' Kirito assured.

''He called me his ''Escort'' the doughnut'' Thomas said as they approached the airline desk.

''Hey ya'll!'' said the clerk ''Welcome to the Star Spangled Airlines! what can i do for you boys?'' she asked.

''Three tickets to New York please love'' Thomas said.

''Ooooh, The Big Apple'' the clerk said excitedly typing in on her keyboard ''How many days?''

''two'' Eiji said.

''Any luggage?'' she asked

''Just one per person'' Eiji said lifting his brown suitcase, they each put their bags into the conveyor belt (the suitcases were made with a concealer so the metal detector didn't detect the guns)

''What class would you like to fly in?'' she asked.

''Three economy please'' Kirito said as the clerk looked at him, she gasped in shock,

''Your...your...your Kazuto Kirigaya!'' she screamed in delight as the other girls ran to her to see what was wrong.

''It's Kazuto Kirigaya!'' she told them as they squealed in delight

''Fuck'' he uttered under his breath as they ran to him and before long Kirito had a crowd of girls around him asked for autographs and selfies.

''Sign my diary!''

''Take a selfie with me!''

''but first sign my book!''

''Sign my tits!''

he blushed in embarrassment at the attention until Thomas and Eiji pulled them off away from him.

''Okay thank you, that's enough'' Thomas told them ''Can we continue?'' he asked as the clerk regained her posture.

''Of course sir'' she blushed ''Sorry, It's just I'm such a big fan!'' she coughed.

''So three economy right?'' she asked.

''Yeah that's right'' Kirito said as she typed into her keyboard at after a while she handed them each their tickets.

''How much?'' Eiji asked

''12,000 yens please'' she replied as Thomas gave her a check for the amount.

''Okay, Enjoy your flight!'' she said as they left for the security gate.

''Bet you secretly enjoyed that didn't you?'' Eiji asked Kirito bitterly ''can't even walk into an airport without making the front page''

''Come off it mate'' Thomas warned him ''He wasn't looking for that'' he finished as they looked at each other and continued walking.

Thomas and Eiji made it through secruity without a hilt but Kirito set of a metal detector.

''Sir, I need you to remove all metal items from yourself, money, jewelry etc'' the security guard instructed him, he took off the items.

His wedding ring

His silver wristwatch

the lighter

the pen

The security guard inspected them.

''Well, nothing out of the usual here'' he said handing the item's back to Kirito ''Your free to go'' he dismissed as he walked to the duo.

''Damm it'' he said ''I thought I was toast there''

''Relax'' Thomas whispered to him ''At least our guns are in with the main luggage''

 **3 hours later, Atlantic ocean**

the team were sitting on the plane as it flew over the sea with thomas at the walkway seat, Kirito in the middle and Eiji by the window, Thomas was reading a book called ''The rise and fall of a monster'', Eiji was looking out the window with his arms folded while Kirito was watching ''Avengers: Infinity wars'' on his tv.

''Yeah! whoa! come on Iron man!'' Kirito shouted as he watched and action sequence playing through, Eiji was getting pissed off with his behavior.

''Yeah punch him, yeah like that come on!'' he yelled, Eiji snapped and yanked his earphones out and threw them over the seat's and continued looking out the window.

''What was that for?!'' Kirito asked shocked.

''You were being to loud'' Eiji said.

''But I was watching that?'' Kirito said.

''I don't care!'' Eiji spat back.

''What is your problem?'' Kirito asked.

''My problem? Nothing, just leave me alone'' Eiji answered.

''It's because of Yuna isn't it?'' he asked.

''Don't you dare bring her into this!'' Eiji shouted.

''No, If we are going to be working together I need to understand your suffering of the loss of-'' Kirito begun before being interrupted by Eiji.

''Suffering? Suffering? You were a goddamn solo player, a Beater, so don't talk about things you don't understand, you have no Idea what it is to suffer!'' Eiji spat.

Thomas could tell that he had touch a nerve, Kirito clenched his knuckles on his chair and gritted his teeth in anger.

''Now listen here you piece of shit'' Kirito teethed angrily ''Don't push me or I'll push you off this plane!''

''So you think you know suffering do you?'' Eiji asked ''Go on then, tell me, what do you now about suffering?''

 **''Because that's how I felt after I lost Sachi!''** Kirito revealed banging his right fist on the chair causing it to crack slightly, he breathed in anger, Eiji looked shocked, he was confused.

''Who's Sachi?'' asked Thomas, Kirito said nothing.

''Kazuto'' Eiji said ''What happened'' Kirito breathed before beginning his explanation.

''I wasn't always a solo player in SAO'' he begun calmly ''I was part of a guild once, ''the moonlit black cats'' they were called, I stumbled into them on floor 11 and helped them escape a labyrinth, they offered me a place in their guild, I saw how low leveled all of them were compared to me, So I accepted lied about my level and decided to stay with them until they reached a level high enough to hold their own...Sachi was in that Guild, she was more scared of death then the others, so I vowed to her that I would protect her until the end'' Kirito stopped.

''Then what happend?'' Eiji asked him calmly.

''On floor 27, we came across a hidden room with a chest inside...Ducker, our thief, tried to disable the trap...bit his skill was to low, he triggered it...'' he begun ''We tried to escape but it was an anti crystal area, Ducker, he was the first to fall, then Sasamuru, Tetsuo...Sachi'' Thomas and Eiji both widened their eyes at that word ''I got out because I was so high leveled...I went back to tell Keita what happened, the last thing he said to me was ''Damm you Beater!'' before he jumped of the building!'' he finished slightly tearing up, Eiji was full of remorse for him, he had no Idea that he had lost so much ''For a while I blamed myself of the annihilation to the guild, If I didn't lie about my level or hid the fact that I was a beater, then maybe they would all still be alive'' he confessed before turning to Eiji.

''But no matter what, I never went mad and tried to hurt thousands of people over it! Unlike you!''he retorted to Eiji ''So don't you just sit there and cry bloody fucking murder that I don't know what suffering is because I fucking suffered more then you think!'' he finished, Eiji looked awful, he should have known.

''Kazuto'' he said '' I'm so sorry... I... I had no Idea''

''Well now you do'' Kirito said ''So give me a fucking break!''

Eiji sighed in remorse and continued staring out the window for a minute.

''Any of you like a drink?'' the flight attendant asked them.

''Whisky'' Thomas said ''What about you boys?'' he asked them.

''Double Bourbon on the rock's'' both Kirito and Eiji said together, they looked at each other and then away again as the flight attendent walked away.

''Yuma died protecting other's'' Eiji begun ''Me and her, we went to the same kindergarten together, until she was moved to another school,no boys allowed, but we still were close, very close'' he said as Kirito became interested in the story ''We were scared when Kayaba locked us in SAO but we still stayed close, Even when I left to join the Knights of the blood oath we were still close, she wanted to be like the clearers on the frontlines, she thought she could do it, she gave me candy, she made me laugh when i was down, she had the most beautiful singing voice in the world...until floor 40 when she left to help some players in a boss fight...she never came back, she died...''sniff'' I could no longer feel happy, I never heard her song again...I'll never be able to tell her-'' he stopped on that last word.

''What?'' Kirito asked, Eiji paused.

''That I love her'' he revealed before tearing up, I shocked Kirito down to the core seeing someone like him so...Vulnerable.

''Eiji'' Kirito put his hand on his shoulder ''I'm sorry, I know you pain'' Eiji looked up to him.

''It's okay'' Eiji said perking up ''You know Kazuto, your alright, even if we don't work out as friends... I respect you as a partner'' he smiled Kirito returned it.

''Same here, If Sugou succeeds then all their deaths will be for nothing and I am not letting the moonlit black cats die in vain'' Kirito said.

''Same here and for Yuma as well, I will not let Sugou or anyone else soil her legacy!'' Eiji agreed as the flight attendant brought their drinks.

''Nice to see you lad's come to an understanding'' Thomas said taking the drinks and passing them to the duo.

''To The Moonlit Black Cats'' Kirito lifted his glass.

''To Yuna'' Eiji lifted his glass

''To...Manchester United'' Thomas lifted his glass, Kirito and Eiji chuckled.

''Who's Manchester United?'' asked Kirito

''Just drink your drink mate'' Thomas said as they clanked glasses and drank.

''Alright flyers'' said the captain on the PA ''we have just received the all clear from the New York international Airport and will be landing soon, if you look outside you window you can see something every special'' He finished as the team looked outside Eiji's window to see:

The Statue of Liberty.

''Welcome to New York gents'' Thomas said.

 **End of Chapter everyone, leave review's and stay tuned for chapter 7! Until next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	7. The Big Apple

**Chapter 7 everyone, hope your enjoying the story so far!xxxooo**

 **New York City, USA, 14th January 2027**

The team collected their luggage from the drop off and used the cubicles in the airports male toilets to change into their suits and ties(body Armour) and to equip their guns and holsters, afterwards they caught a yellow taxi to times square to meet the CIA contact.

''So this is New York eh?'' Kirito said in amazement as the cab passed the many skyscrapers and apartment buildings ''You Americans sure don't lack in vanity'' he addressed the driver.

''Never been stateside kid? Were y'all guys from anyway's?'' the driver asked them in a Southern accent.

''Me and Kazuto are from Tokyo and Thomas here is from England'' Eiji answered.

''New England?'' the driver asked.

''Old England'' Thomas replied.

''Quite the batcha strays, long way from home'' the driver said as he kept on driving passing the empire state building.

''Wow'' Kirito exclaimed as he looked at the structure.

''One of the biggest building's in the world that is Kazuto'' Thomas informed him.

''I myself is from Tennessee'' The driver told them as he drove ''Came up here from the country to be a city dweller, life as a farmer never settled with me anyways, much to my folks displeasure, ''I hope you rot in that damn concrete jungle boy!'' my daddy said before I left and that's why I don't go round for thanksgiving no more'' he said.

''Damm'' Eiji said.

''I know what you mean'' Kirito said ''My grandfather got me and my sister into Kendo when we were kids, when I found out she wasn't really my sister I quit, he beat the shit out of me for that''

''God damm'' The driver said ''Whats Kendo?'' he asked.

''Never mind'' Kirito dismissed him.

''What with the fancy get-ups anyways? Y'all on business?'' he asked them about the suits.

''You could say that'' Eiji answered.

''Mind telling me what?'' he asked.

''It's confidential'' Thomas replied.

''Oh, I understand'' the driver continued down Midtown ''Any family back home kid?'' he asked Kirito.

''I'm married'' he replied.

''Oh, how long?'' he asked.

''6 and a half months, we're expecting our first child'' he added.

''Oh really?'' the driver happily asked ''Congrats, how long before the little bun gets out the oven?''

''About 8 months from now'' Kirito replied happily.

''Well this is it'' the driver said as he pulled up to the side of time square ''Times Square, Have a great day and tell your wife I said good luck'' he added as they all got out, picked up their luggage from the trunk and waved the driver ''Thank you'' as he drove away.

''Wow'' Kirito said as they looked at the many holographic billboard's advertising different products ''New Diet Coke Blueberry! Taste the feeling!'' one said ''New Dark Heaven, fragrance for men'' another said as many people walked passed them on phones and talking about their own business.

''Come on, we still have to meet Mr Bennet'' Thomas said as he snapped both Kirito and Eiji out of it ''The world isn't going to save itself''

''Right'' they both replied and walked down the busy streets until they found the one they needed:

 **Kermins Coffee shop and American bakery**

 **Best Coffee in Manhattan**

''Now Kirito, when you step inside look for a man in a brown fedora hat and suit holding a newspaper'' Thomas informed him ''The passphrase is ''Soaring Eagle'' we'll be outside holding the fort'' he added as Kirito stepped inside the shop, it was mildly busy, people were either in line ordering beverages or sitting on tables talking and drinking coffee.

''Reminds me of Agil's'' he thought.

Kirito looked around and noticed in the corner of the shop on a small table someone holding a newspaper up to his face so no one could see his face, the only thing Kirito could see of the man as his hands holding the newspaper and a black fedora hat.

''That could be him'' he thought as he walked over to him and sat down opposite him on the table, Kirito glanced at him for a while, the man didn't speak or lift the newspaper down to see who he was, the man only reached for a small cup of coffee on the table and took a sip from behind the newspaper, Kirito looked at the headline of the newspaper:

 **U.S and North Korea make peace and trade after Trump and Kim meeting!**

 **Sub heading: 10,000 confirmed held hostage inside virtual reality game ''Sword art online'' Reported in Japan**

 **Paper date: November 7th 2022**

''Wait a minute'' Kirito thought ''That paper is dated to over 4 years ago! he has to be the CIA contact, either that or he's just fucking nuts, still worth a shot I guess'' he thought as he cleared his throat.

''Er, soaring eagle?'' he asked the man, the man paused a while before reaching into his pocket and placing an envelope on the table without lifting the newspaper and then got up, folded the newspaper revealing a middle aged slim man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a brown suit and tie with a brown fedora hat to match, he left without saying a word to Kirito.

Kirito picked up the envelope and walked out to meet Thomas and Eiji

''You found him?'' Eiji asked.

''Maybe, he gave me this after I said the passphrase'' Kirito answered shoing them the envelope.

''Well open it than'' Thomas said as Kirito unwrapped the envelope to find a piece of paper with a hand written massage on it

 **Midtown Manhattan Apartments**

 **7th avenue**

 **meet me outside the building**

 **Passphrase is ''Star's and stripes''**

 **CB**

''It's an address'' Thomas said ''We have to meet him at the place, come on, lets go'' he said as Kirito's stomach rumbled, they looked at eachother, Kirito blushed.

''Huh, guess I haven't eaten much on that plane'' he said embarrassed.

''Don't blame you mate'' Thomas said patting his shoulder ''Can't tell which is worst Airline food or Prison food''

''Prison food, defiantly'' Eiji said turning thier heads to look at him, Eiji's face was going green at the memory ''I know from my two night's in Toshiba Prison before Goldking offered me the job, Would rather eat my own shit'' he explained, Thomas and Kirito laughed.

''Don't worry lad's, I think there's a diner along the way were they serve non-stop pancakes, how bout we get some breakfast eh?'' he offered as both Kirito's and Eiji's mouths drooled at the thought of non stop pancakes.

''Do they have triple choco pancakes?'' Kirito asked hopfully.

''Quadruple Choco and whatever and as much toppings as you want'' Thomas corrected him, Kirito's mouth waterfalled.

''Then make haste!'' Eiji said as they ran to the place, meanwhile a tall figure was watching from an alleyway.

''White knight to Titans hand'' the walkie talkie spoke to the figure.

''Titan's hand reporting'' said Akari holding the talkie to her lips.

''Did you and the your men make it to New york?'' the man asked.

''We did, about 20 armed men as requested plus we have the mammoth on standby'' she replied.

''Good, now I want it to be clear, your men are not to move until I give the order, understand?'' the man asked.

''Copy White Knight, we are not to move until you say'' Akari answered.

''Very good, White Knight signing off, Hail Oberon'' the man said.

''Hail Oberon'' she replied turning of the talkie.

''Enjoy your little breakfast while you still can Kirito, because it'll be your last'' she said to herself as she walked down the alleyway to meet up with her men.

 **End of chapter, Hope you liked it, if so, leave reviews and see you next time for chapter 8, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	8. Making contact

**Here is Chapter 8 people, Enjoy!xxxooo**

Thomas, Eiji and Kirito were walking down Midtown Manhattan to meet their contact at the apartment building were they believe Riku Gorshefski is residing, they reached the buildings entrance were the man in a Brown Fedora hat Kirito met in the coffee shop stood smoking a cigarette looking away, Thomas nudged Kirito forward.

''Why me again?'' he asked.

''You were the one he saw first, safer that way'' he replied, Kirito walked slowly up to the man.

''Er... Star's and Stripes'' Kirito said, the man looked at him and then at the two other men and motioned them to the allyway, they followed.

''Christopher Bennet, CIA'' said the man in a brooklyn accent showing his badge to them as soon as they were in the alleyway.

''Thomas Mctrench, of the British GLA cell'' Thomas introduced ''and these two are my partners from the Japanese cell'' he added pointing to Eiji and Kirito.

''These the ones Goldking hired from Japan?'' Chris asked ''Can we trust them?''

''With our lives'' Thomas confirmed ''Boy's this is Christopher Bennet of the CIA, he was an ex-US marine before he joined the Agency, served... two tours in Syria right?'' he asked Chris.

''Try three'' Chris corrected him ''received the medal of honer in the second'' he informed ''And who are you two?'' he asked Eiji and Kirito.

''Eiji Nochizawa'' Eiji introduced himself.

''Kazuto Kirigaya'' Kirito said making Chris smile.

''No way Kirigaya?'' he asked astonished ''CIA's been after that asswipe Kayaba since the Incident... I tell you, if he hadn't bumped himself off he would have been facing 30 years for what he'd done''

''Sure'' Kirito said unsurely

''Anyway enough with formality's'' Chris said ''CIA's been though the housing records in Manhatten and we come across Dr Riku Gorshefski, a single 45 year old Japanese/Russain male, PHD in Energy Physics and Human Neural-biology, studied in Washington University before being recruited by Suguo Nobuyuki to assist in the inhumane research of mind control'' Chris informed them ''We tracked Riku to this apartment were he has lived since Suguo's arrest, unemployed and living on the country's taxpayers backs'' he added bitterly.

''Shall we be off then?'' Eiji asked ''the sooner we get the document the better''

''Right lets go, and keep an eye out, Suguo may have sent people to find him'' Chris said as they walked out the alleyway and into the building, Kirito looked at the housing record book on the desk:

R. Gorshefski

Number 15

Floor 6

''Number 15, floor 6'' he relayed to the team

''Alright, lets take the elevator'' Thomas said pressing the button.

''Ahh!'' Chris clutched his side in annoyance while they were in the elevator.

''You okay Mr Bennet?'' asked Eiji as he held his hand out to help. Chris nodded and helped himself up.

''Sorry, It's fine'' He assured ''Old war wound playing up a little, that's all'' he added.

The four agent's stepped out of the elevator on floor 6, walked silently across the hallway until Chris held his hand up to signal that they are at number 15.

''Guns out, he may be armed'' Chris whispered as he pulled out a M1911 while the others did the same with their Glock 18's, Chris grabbed the doorknob while Eiji and Thomas waited on the left side of the door with Chris and kirito on the right.

''Kirito, the pen'' Thomas whispered to him, Kirito got out the pen, clicked it once and put the tip through the keyhole, he fiddled around with it until he heard a click, Chris slowly twisted the doorknob and then quickly pushed the door open and ran in gun in hand.

''CIA put your hands up!'' he yelled only to find that no one was in the house, the apartment was in a mess, drawers open, dirty dishes in the sink, clothes scattered across the floor and a bowl of stale cereal was on a small table by the tv.

''Clear'' he said slightly disappointed.

''Damm, you though he'd take better care of his house'' Kirito said as he put his gun back in his holster.

''Damm right, my sons room looks tidier then this fuckin shithole'' Thomas said kicking a t-shirt on the floor.

''You don't think Sugou's men got here before us do you?'' Eiji asked Chris.

''No, if they did the door would be unlocked and they would have turned the whole place upside-down to find the document'' Chris said as they looked at the mess ''Hes probably gone somewhere, take a look around, see if we can find the document'' he ordered.

Kirito looked in the drawers but only found sock and boxers, Chris looked in the bathroom to find it empty, Eiji was looking in the kitchen.

''Find anything useful?'' Chris asked him as Eiji was looking in the refrigerator.

''Not unless the CIA need's a bunch of egg salad'' he replied sarcastically.

''I'll pass'' Chris said jokingly pitching his nose.

''Guy's! Guy's you should come and see this!'' Thomas called from the bedroom, the other dashed in to find an opened suitcase on the bed.

''He's done a runner'' Chris said.

''That's not all, I found this in the suitcase'' Thomas said holding a piece of paper, Eiji took it and saw a random buch of number and letter's on it:

H7X14LK6D5528

''What does this mean?'' he asked, Chris grabbed it and looked at it.

''Not a clue, probably important though, mind if I hold on to it? CIA's gonna want a report back in Washington'' he asked folding it up and putting it away in his suit pocket.

''Sure be my guest'' Kirito said ''Still though, why leave and forget his suitcase?''

''Must have been in a hurry'' Thomas suggested as they walked back to the living room but before they could reach the door, they heard walking coming from outside, the step's got loader.

''Get to cover!'' Chris whispered ''Probably Suguo's men'' he added, Kirito and Eiji took cover behind the table and pointed their guns at the door while Thomas and Chris did the same except from behind the kitchen counter, the footstep's stopped outisde the door, the rustle of keys could be heard.

''Huh?'' a voice said from behind the door ''Could have sworn I lock it'' the door opened to reveal a middle aged man with white hair and green eyes behind a pair of glasses wearing a brown trench coat and carrying a few bags of food, he looked up to find the team pointing guns at him, he paused in shock, dropped the bags and then ran back out again.

''Damm it! Kirito after him, Eiji try and cut him off at the roof!'' Chris ordered as Eiji scaled over the windowsill on the right hand side while Kirito chased after Riku out the door, Kirito saw Riku run up the stairs and chased after him.

''Riku! stop right now!'' Kirito called out to him as he climbed the stairs.

''To hell with you!'' Riku called back as he ran, he pushed open a door at the end of the stairs to the roof and continued running to the stairs on the other side, until Eiji appeared at the top step pointing his gun at him.

''Nowhere left to run Gorshefski'' he said as he slowly walked up to him, Riku put his hands up and tuned to see Kirito pointing his gun, walking up to him.

''What the fuck do you people want from me?!'' Riku asked panicking as Kirito wrapped his free arm around his shouder.

''Just to ask you some questions'' Kirito said as he and Eiji escorted him back to his apartment.

Riku was sitting on a chair facing Kirito, Eiji and Chris as Thomas ties his hands and feet to the chair, he then joined the trio.

''Thomas Mctrench, GLA'' Thomas begun ''These are my partner's, now we are going to ask you some questions mate, and If you answer them honestly, we'll let you go, if not, things will get ugly, Understood?'' he asked, Riku nodded.

''First: Do you know Suguo Nobuyuki?'' he asked him.

''Who?'' Riku lied, Thomas motioned Eiji to him, Eiji cracked his knuckles and was about the hit Riku but he panicked.

''Okay, Okay, I know him alright!'' Riku admitted.

''Okay, second: Why did you run?'' Chris asked.

''I...I thought you were Sugou's people!'' Riku replied.

''Do I look like I would follow that piece of shit?!'' Kirito yelled.

''Easy Kazuto'' Thomas warned him.

''Sorry'' he replied.

''Third: How do you know Suguo?'' asked Eiji, Riku sighed.

''He came to one of my lectures on Neural Biology back in Washington, he offered me a place of work after I graduated, he said that I could work to archive something great, that would change the world, I had no idea he was recruiting me to help him in his... perverted science, I left as soon as he was arrested, but now hes out, he'll be after me he's probably sent men to kill me right now!'' he finished.

''Why?'' Eiji asked.

''Sugou isn't a fan of loose ends'' Riku chuckled ''We never worked close together during the time anyway... only Von Kelpps has'' he revealed.

''Who?'' Kirito asked.

''Hector Von Kelpps, old Nazi German scientist from the war, I was his lab assistant, I help him stabilize the Boreilum for the drive'' he revealed.,

''What?'' Chris asked.

''I'm sure you all are familiar with the UFO crash in Briton back in 2008, British scientist's found a power source 10 time as effective and efficient then any other in recorded history, the British used the Boreilum to power their cites, advance their army's. They quickly became the most powerful and richest country in all of Europe. But that was not the only UFO crash, Back in 1940, a similar UFO much smaller crashed in Finland, The Nazi's found and obtained a live sample of the source and attempted to use it to power the fascists Reich'' Riku finished.

''Were is this Hector?'' Chris asked.

''I don't know, I can't remember'' Riku lied, Eiji went to punch him again but Riku panicked.

''Siberia! Siberia! the old lab was hidden in Siberia, maybe he's still there!'' Riku told them.

''Siberia, It had to be fucking Siberia'' Eiji said with a huff.

''What's wrong?'' Kirito asked them.

''Place is a fucked up war zone due to the Ukrainian war'' Thomas revealed ''We'll report back to Goldking, contact Sergei from the Russian cell to see if he can help'' he added as they got up to leave.

''One moment fella's'' Chris said halting them ''I have one more question to ask you'' he turned to Riku and showed him the paper.

''What is this?'' he asked.

''I don't know'' Riku lied, Chris bashed him on the face with the back of his gun, Riku's nose bled.

''Only asking you once Riku'' Chris said sternly ''What, is, this?''

''It's the activation codes of the drive'' Riku revealed ''But it's useless with out the live sample to connect with, without either one the drive will not work, you need both of them''

''Hector has it?'' Kirito asked him as Chris put the paper back in his pocket.

''If anyone's got to have it, it'll be him!'' Riku said, Chris smiled darkly.

''That's all I wanted to know'' he said before he shot Riku in the head, killing him, Thomas and Eiji pointed their guns at him but Chris grabbed Kirito by the neck with his arm and held him close pointing his gun at Kirito's forehead.

''Drop your weapons!'' Chris shouted ''Or the Jap gets a bullet in his fucking skull!''

''Chris how could you?'' Thomas asked ''Your CIA!''

''Was'' Chris said '' But I quit to fight for the just''

''My god'' Thomas said ''Your working for Sugou aren't you?''

Chris chuckled ''That's were your wrong pal, I think you'll find that i'ts the exact...opposite'' he revealed with a dark grin.

''He works for you?!'' Eiji asked shocked, Kirito's eye's widened.

''That's right boys'' Chris revealed ''I'm the one who's calling the shots here''

 **Ohhhhhh big reveal there! What will happen next? find out if chapter 9, stay tuned, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	9. White skull vs Nautilus

**Here's chapter 9 everyone, Enjoy!xxxooo**

''You fuckin bastard!'' Thomas shouted as himself, Kirito and Eiji were tied up on chairs facing Chris as he pointed his gun to the group ''Your gonna fuckin regret this you hear me!?''

Chris chuckled ''Oh no, I think I won't and I think neither will Sugou'' he got out a walkie talkie and turned it on.

''White Knight to Titans hand'' he said to the talkie.

''Titan's Hand reading you load and clear over'' said Akari on the other side.

''I have the activation codes and the live sample is with Hector in Siberia, send your men over now and tell Sugou I have some new toys for him to play with'' Chris said.

''Rodger, they'll be there in t-minus ten minutes, Hail Oberon'' Akari said.

''Hail Oberon'' Chris turned off the talkie and sat down on a chair opposite the team pointing his gun at them ''Now all we have to do is wait''

''Why are you doing this?'' Kirito asked ''I thought the word 'freedom' meant something to you Americans''

''It does, but the same cannot be said about the other countries'' he begun ''I fought tooth and nail for this country in Iraq and Syria, and for what? to have everything taken from me by those Muslims!'' he yelled angrily.

''What are you on about mate?'' Thomas asked.

''I had it good once and those heathens took it all away! My wife, my unborn son, could have been your age right now Kazuto'' he said looking at him ''If Al Qaeda hadn't destroyed the world trade center!'' he yelled ''They would both be alive if the corrupt CIA had not let them walk straight through the boarders to murder 3,000 innocent Americans on our soil and left many more to fall victim to bulling due to being handicapped physically or mentally and all they did was give me a half-assed apology and sent the seal's to only take out a pitiful handful of them and expect everything to be all peaches and cream like?! But you know what? After that faithful day,god spoke to me, He said to make them all pay for their sins and to deliver justice to the victims of them! So I hunted down all those that were even a tenth responsible for the 9/11 attack and I killed them, I then joined a group that shared my hate for those pathetic lowlifes!'' he said rolling his left sleeve up to show a tattoo of a cross with a fire symbol and a red background.

''The Ku Klux Klan?!'' Thomas asked shocked.

Chris smiled darkly ''Yes, Do you honestly think that I would let my their cowardice go unanswered for!? I know first hand from my tours how the Arabs live in those hellholes, animals, all of them, we went over there to help them, to bring them civilization but I guess if you give ape food to monkeys then the'll just throw their shit at each-other'' he paused ''They come to our country to murder, rape and pillage this great country and give nothing back in return! And that little war wound I said earlier? Wrong! That bullet wound was from an attempted assassination in Texas by a resistance sniper two years ago! But no more, now thank's to your help, we have the activation code's and we will go find Hector to obtain the live sample to complete the drive and once that's online, all those terrorists will lay down their arms for good and will bow before the American flag and beg for mercy at the true race...The White Race!'' he yelled in triumph.

''What about Sugou? he's helping you'' Kirito asked.

''Sugou? Please, I'm just gonna kill him myself once he's finished his use's. I only kept him alive this long because he lead the research to the drive for us ,offering him that Yuuki girl as collateral. Until you came along and screwed that up for us Kazuto'' Chris shouted at Kazuto who stared at him angrily "I supplied Sugou and his men with the weapons they needed to escape Toshiba and once the drive is complete, we will show the world what it truly means to be civilized and their won't be any living man or women to stop us! We will become living gods among mortal men'' he smiled ''Oh but first, you are all going to die, Including you Eiji'' Chris told him ''Or should I call you ''Nautilus?'' he asked.

Eiji 's eyes widened at the fact that he just called him by his avatar name ''How do you know that?'' he asked.

Chris chucked darkly ''There was another reason I wanted to met you and Kirito here today. I have a bone to pick with you both'' he said as he rolled up his other sleeve to show the Laughing coffin symbol tattooed on his right wrist.

''Laughing Coffin? you were a member in SAO'' Eiji said.

''Heh no. I was the founder'' Chris corrected.

''Wait. I thought POH was the leader'' Kirito said.

''POH? Haha! Don't make me laugh!'' Chris laughed ''POH was only my puppet. The CIA sent me in SAO to save all those people from Kayaba, but then I though ''What better opportunity to kill 10,000 Japanese youngsters in one place? So I founded Laughing coffin to spread fear among the other players...my avatar name is 'White skull' and you Nautilus-'' he said walking up to Eiji and kneeling down for face him ''Are going to die by my hand'' he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

''Just like your friend did...You still remember her don't you?...Yuna'' he revealed, Eiji's eyes widened in both shock and anger.

''he killed her...he killed my beautiful Yuna'' Eiji thought as he clenched his fist behind the chair, he had a brief flashback showing Yuna on the floor in floor 40 while a white cloaked man stood above her wielding an axe above her ready to strike.

"Please don't do this!" Yuna begged "Please have mercy!"

"God has mercy. I don't" the man said coldly before he swung his axe to slash her head off with her screaming as her HP gauge dropped to zero and her avatar burst into thousands of pixels. Eiji then came back to reality and struggled in his chair.

''Murderer! You killed Yuna!'' Eiji yelled at the top of his lungs.

''You could have saved her you know'' Chris explained ''If you hadn't shut yourself away on floor one like the goddamn coward that you always were!''

''I'm the Coward?'' Eiji asked darkly '' You would rather shoot me whilst I'm tied up then face me one on one yourself! Now who's the coward?!" Chris shook in anger.

"You filthy little Gook! You dare speak to me like that?!" Chris yelled "No one ever calls white skull a coward and lives to tell the tale!"

"Tie me loose then" Eiji smirked darkly "And prove me wrong" Chris got up from his chair, took out a knife and walked to him.

''Very well, so be it. I shall grant you the death that you so disire'' he said as he cut Eiji's bindings, threw the gun away and stood in a fighting position, Eiji stood up and put his fist's up ready to fight.

''You can do it Eiji'' Kirito said, Eiji looked at him.

''For Yuna and everyone else he's killed'' he replied before facing Chris.

''Quite the duel here eh?'' Chris remarked ''The Master of Death vs Heathcliff's Court Jester! I don't mind killing you and Thomas, It's Kirito that Sugou will want''

''You'll have to kill me first'' Eiji threatened.

"I intend to" Chris said coldly before he threw a left hook but Eiji blocked it and attempted a karate chop but Chris dodged it and threw him over his shoulder on the table, breaking it.

Thomas and Kirito watched the fight go on as both duelers threw punches at each other and a few kicks were thrown in as well. Eiji blocked another left hook and a right hook from Chris and kicked him in the chest knocking him back to the kitchen refrigerator. Eiji charged at him and then repeatedly beat Chris's head on the fridge door until Chris elbowed him back and punched him in the jaw, meanwhile Kirito was using the comb/knife to cut the bindings on his chair as Chris grabbed Eiji by the throat over the sink, turned on the garbage disposal and tried to push Eiji's face into the blades but Eiji double elbowed him and kicked his shins, Chris pulled a switchblade out of his pocket, Eiji dodged the blade a few times but he stabbed him in the chest. Chris removed the blade to find no cut mark, he looked at the knife to see the bent blade, Eiji smirked as he knew the suit was nearly impregnable before Chris tackled him on the floor and began to choke him, Eiji tried to shake him off but Chris was too strong.

"May god have mercy on your soul" Chris said evilly as Eiji felt his life drain way, it looked like he was going to die until-

''Eiji! here!'' kirito now free threw the comb/knife to Eiji's hand. He caught it and stabbed Chris in the leg three times with it, he got up yelling in pain holding his leg and Eiji stood up facing him, he noticed that Chris was standing in front of the left side mirror leading the the ground outside. Chris picked up his 1911 and aimed it a Eiji.

''You know how this is going to end Eiji! You kill an active CIA Agent and the Americans will withdraw they're support to the GLA!'' Chris explained as Eiji slowly walked up to him ''I would have paid you all twice as much anyway, to go fishing! you and me Eiji, we're the same, we're both mercenaries, we're both dead inside, we both have nothing left in this world to live for. The big boys up in the white house want the Klan gone for good. Why? Because we are the only ones who see beyond they're lies! Killing me will not bring Yuna back!''

''No'' Eiji said darkly ''But at least she can finally rest in peace and you won't be able to do this to anyone else after I kill you!'' he added, Chris smiled.

"My death will only be a blessing for me, as I will finally join my beloved Mary and my son Jacob in the kingdom in the sky along with God and Jesus! White power!" Chris did the KKK salute.

''Really?'' Eiji smirked darkly ''I guess thats why he didn't grant you a pair of wings!'' he yelled before he kicked Chris out the window.

''Aaaaaahhhhhhh!'' Chris screamed as he fell outside and landed on his back on a car outside the building, Chris shut his eyes as the car's alarm went off.

''Thanks Kazuto'' Eiji thanked him handing the knife back before looking outside to find Chris's dead body outside, he yelled in anger at the sky.

''You have been avenged Yuna. He won't hurt anyone else anymore'' he thought as he turned to face the team, Kirito cut Thomas's bindings.

''Look what you've done'' Thomas said pointing out the window ''Goldking's not going to like this'' he added as they picked up their guns and looked out the window one last time to see two white vans parking outside the building and about six armed men exited each make a dozen men in total carrying assault rifles, sub-machine guns and one or two shot-gunners, they ran to the apartment entrance.

''Move, move, move!'' one man said.

''Quickly hide'' Thomas whispered as the ducked underneath the sofa and Eiji and Kirito hid in the closet on the opposite side, Kirito peaked through the crack in-between the doors as they heard hurried footstep approaching the door and after six suspenseful second's, a man kicked the door open and four men entered the room guns in hand.

 **End of chapter everyone! Hope you enjoyed the fight, leave reviews and I'll see you all in chapter 10, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	10. Shootout in the NYC

**chapter 10 is here everyone, just noticed that this was my most viewed fanfic of the month! Thanks to all my fans! Enjoy!xxxooo**

Kirito silently breathed as he looked through the small opening of the closet door at the four armed men all wearing casual clothes and vest's as they searched to apartment.

''Look's like someone had a bad fucking hangover'' said a man holding an M4 carbine in a russain accent.

''Ah shit, look at this'' said a man holding an UMP45 pointing to Riku's dead body ''He's dead''

''Probably the scientist'' said the leader of the squad holding a M9 pistol ''I thought Akari said that the contact had everything under control''

''Fred, come see this'' said the fourth man holding a Remington shotgun pointing out the window Chris fell out of, Fred looked outside at the body.

''Fuck, they must have escaped'' said Fred ''Scott, Ivan, search the place and find them'' he ordered the Russian and the UMP gunner.

''Yes sir'' the replied.

''David, your with me, we'll search the contacts body outside, see if he still has the codes'' he ordered the shotgun holder ''Hail Oberon''

''Hail Oberon'' the three repeated before Fred and David left the room leaving Scott and Ivan to search the room, Kirito breathed quietly as Eiji stood close to him with his glock aimed at the door in case one of them looked in there, Thomas pointed his gun out from underneath the sofa ready to shoot.

Kirito sneezed behind the closet doors.

''Gesundhiet'' Scott said.

''Thanks'' Kirito said before he widened his eyes at his mistake, Scott turned to face the closet and aimed his gun to fire but Eiji pushed the door open and shot him in the chest twice while Thomas shot Ivan once in the foot and once in the head as he fell to the ground.

two more guard's came in and Thomas threw a knife in one's throat killing him while Eiji shot the other one in the head.

''Come on we gotta go!'' Eiji yelled as Kirito held his gun out in shock, Eiji saw this.

''Kazuto, you need to do this to survive, Think of Asuna and the child, this is for them'' he told him before leaving to join Thomas outside the apartment door were four men were running down the corridor pop shooting the duo as they took cover from behind the doorframes, Eiji fired blindly with his Glock at the group killing one of them, Thomas shot one in the leg and then in the chest then they waited until the other two needed to reload before taking one out each with Eiji with his gun and thomas with a throwing knife.

''Die mother fucker!'' Shouted David as he came from behind the corner of the stairwell and blind shoot repeatedly with his shotgun as Eiji and Thomas hid behind the doorframes, David was getting closer until Kirito slid sideways on the floor from Riku's front door and shot him 10 times in the chest.

''Nice one mate'' Thomas thanked him as Kirito got up and paused.

''One more'' he said and shot at the wall behind the stairwell, Fred's dead body collapsed face down on the floor with a bullet hole in his head.

''Damm Kazuto, talk about a major improvement'' Eiji said astonished by his skill.

''Just came to me'' Kirito said as the moved down the stairs taking out three more men along the way before stepping outside to the street.

''What now? How are we going to get out?'' Kirito asked.

''This way!'' Thomas said as they followed him down the allayway were a black four seater sports car was waiting.

''You brought your car here? How?'' Eiji asked.

''Important SAS rule mates, always be prepared for anything'' Thomas answered pressing the unlock button on his keys and they all clumbed him with thomas driving, Kirito in shotgun and Eiji in the back. Thomas drove fast out of the alleyway and onto the main road, then two black Mini's drove up behind them and the occupants started shooting at them, making the locals scream and duck for cover as the drove passed them.

''You sure this car is gonna hold?'' Kirito asked him.

''Oh yee of little faith'' thomas said pressing a button on the dashboard.

'' **Bulletproof armour enganged''** said a voice as the car ricocheted bullet as the shooter's fired at them, the chase went on of a while until Thomas pressed another button.

 **''Rear defense systems online''** the voice announced as duel mini-guns appeared on the rear of the car and a headset appeared in front of Eiji.

''Shoot something!'' Thomas said as Eiji looked through the scope at the two cars chasing after them and pressed a trigger on the side of the handle and the guns fired at the two cars hitting the men inside and causing them to crash, then two motorbikes pulled in at one on each side of the car and started shooting the front seats, Kirito rolled down his window and shoot one in the head as Thomas opened the door into the other one on his side making the cyclist crash into a lamppost.

From a Warehouse far away, Akari saw the whole chase through a computer monitor teething in anger.

''Incompetent fools! how hard is it to kill three fucking men?'' she yelled to the other's around her.

''Two ma'am, you said to take Kazuto alive'' corrected a man on the chair beside her.

''Shut up! Just bring out the mammoth!'' she ordered him.

''Yes ma'am!'' replied the man as he got out a tablet and pressed the screen.

 **''Mammoth online''** the tablet said while on the road, Thomas drove by a delivery truck that's rear door burst open to reveal an APC type vehicle with a automatic anti personal cannon on it that chased after them.

''What the fuck?'' Kirito asked.

''Mammoth, tablet controlled anti-personnel vehicle'' Eiji explained as the APC fired at the car, causing it to feel bumpy inside.

 **''Shield capacity at 75 percent''** the car said as thomas tried to outrun the APC but it was slowly catching up to them continuing to fire at them.

''Shit!'' Eiji said as he tried to take it out using the miniguns but the APC's Armour was to thick.

' **'Shield Capacity at 50 percent''**

''Car's not gonna last much longer!'' Thomas said as he drove toward an overpass where a man in a skeleton balaclava and a military vest aiming a AT4 rocket launcher at the car from on top of them.

''Shit'' Thomas said as they prepared to get hit by a rocket but to their great astonishment at the last minute, the man aimed the rocket and fired at the APC instead, the rocket hit the APC, dug like a drill inside the Armour and exploded destroying the APC.

''Yeah!'' Eiji yelled in triumph as the APC went up in flames, Kirito looked back at the Masked man, the man noticed him and two finger saluted him back as they drove away from the overpass.

''Who was that guy?'' Kirito asked.

''Who care's mate, he just saved our ass's'' Thomas said ''Those bastards won't be getting one of those for a long while, Eiji pass me the codes'' he held his free hand out back.

''I thought you had them'' Eiji responded, Thomas's eye's widened.

''I thought you had them!'' he said.

''Kazuto, you have the codes right?'' Thomas asked him desperately.

''I though you or Eiji would have picked them up from Chris on the way out!'' he replied.

''Ah shit!'' Thomas banged his hands on the steering wheel in frustration ''We forgot to get them off him!''

 **Meanwhile**

 **''Mammoth Offline''** the tablet said, making Akari yell in frustration.

''You imbeciles! You let them get away!'' she yelled at her men ''Now they have the codes to the live sample!'' she added as the remaining men came through the door.

''Boss, You mean these codes?'' said the leader holding up a piece of paper and handing it to her ''We found this in the dead contacts pocket'' he informed her as he looked at it and smirked darkly.

''It seem's my faith in you all has been temporarily restored, you didn't completely fuck it up'' she said with a smile ''Lord Oberon will be most pleased with me, pack up boy's and gather the wounded, we are heading back to ''Eden's tower!'' she ordered as she and her men packed up to head back to base.

 **End of chapter, Follow, favorite and Review if you enjoyed it and stick around for more of ''The Big New's'' Cheerio!xxxooo**


	11. Truth

**Here's Chapter 11 my friends! And Happy Easter, sorry for the wait, my computer had some problems and needed fixing. Anyway back to the story!xxxooo**

 **Goldking mansion GLA base, Unknown Location, 15th January 2027**

''Your mission was to collect Intel from Gorshefski's apartment, not to murder active CIA agents!'' Goldking yelled at the team in his study with Seijirou beside him ''Do you have any Idea what you have done Eiji?'' he asked him.

''He was working with Sugou and he tried to kill us'' Eiji explained.

''Maybe, but there's a lack of evidence that he was indeed involved in his plans'' Seijirou stated.

''Can we make an Inquiry of the matter at least with the CIA director?'' Kirito asked.

''I'm afraid not'' Goldking said ''Thank's to Eiji's little stunt, the USA president's called me earlier demanding answers, It's all over the new's, the CIA's got the press up thier ass's, The FBI's dismissed the incident as a terrorists attack, It's all a big cock up!''

''And there's more bad news'' Thomas said ''They have the activation codes for the drive'' Goldking's eye's widened''

''They got what?'' He asked ''Great! now we might as well prepare for the end of the world!'' he shouted sarcastically ''How could you let them get away?''

''But all may not be lost sir'' Kirito said ''Before Gorshefski was killed, he revealed that in order for the drive to work it needs a live sample of Borealium, as long as we have either one of the two Sugou will never complete the drive''

Goldking raised an eyebrow ''Really? but all the Borealium is in London right now, Sugou would be mad to attack!''

''Unless he gets it from a place that's low risk'' Eiji said ''Gorshefski revealed that a Nazi professor named Hector Von Kelpps had one for Sugou's research, we believe that he may still be in possession of it in his old lab''

''Where?'' Seijirou asked.

''Siberia'' Thomas revealed, Goldking smiled.

''Very well, If you can reach his lab before Sugou does then me may still have a chance at beating him, very well, you have my trust'' he said, The team smiled ''Report back here in 12 hours for briefing, Kirito get back home for now, your wife's probably worried about you'' he said, Kirito had only just realized that he had not been home since the mission, he turned to leave.

''And Kazuto?'' Goldking asked turning his head back ''Don't fail us again please, the world depends on it''

''I never aim of fail'' Kirito replied as he left the room, Goldking looked him over as he and the team left Goldking and Seijirou as the only occupants in the room.

''Seijirou?'' Goldking asked him.

''Yes?'' he replied.

''That Kirigaya lad, he remind's me of someone'' Goldking said ''But I don't know who'' he added before pondering of a moment, he then opened a drawer on his desk containing many files of old GLA agents, he searched through them until he found one that peaked his interest, on the file was a picture of a young man that highly resembled Kirito but had blue eyes instead of black, holding a Barrett M82 sniper rifle in his hands.

 **Name: Yukito Narusaka**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Next of kin: None**

 **Pass Affiliation: JSDF sniper**

 **Years of service: 10**

 **Current states: KIA**

''Heh, good old Yukito'' Goldking smiled as he showed Seijirou the picture ''He was one of if not the best Agent we've had in our history, called him ''The Nightmare'' heh, never missed a shot he did, Shame hes dead now I-'' he paused at that last word as he noticed the resemblance, he looked at the picture again.

''No... no, no, no... he can't be'' Goldking said to himself.

''What sir?'' Seijirou asked.

''Kazuto can't be Yukito's son, can't he?'' he asked in shock.

Meanwhile

Kirito hauled his luggage to the front door of his house. he rang the door bell and waited until it opened to reveal Asuna.

''Oh Kirito!'' she yelled in relief as she embraced him with tears in her eyes.

''Hey, What's wrong?'' he asked.

''Do you have any idea how worried I've been?'' she asked him sobbing.

''What?'' he asked.

''Get in here!'' she almost yelled at him pointing to the living room, he got in and walked to the room.

'''Watch this'' she said turning the T.V on to the news channel.

''Breaking News! A believed terrorist attack in New York City has left many civilians in panic, while no civic casualties took place, much property damage was caused by the over 20 armed assailants plus an APC, all gunners have been found dead or missing by the FBI but One CIA agent was found murdered on the scene, all Terrorists groups deny any involvment so far, more on the stories as It develops'' the new's anchor said as Kirito watched.

''I was so scared'' Asuna said turning the T.V off and sitting next to him ''If I lost you, I would have never smiled again'' she cried, Kirito looked at her remorsefully.

''It's okay now'' he said embracing her ''I'm alright now right?''

''Yeah and I'm gald'' she smiled lovingly at him before they kissed.

''Here, let me help you unpack'' she offered taking the suitcase, Kirito's eye's widened, his gun was still in their.

''Oh no, I've got it'' he tried to tell her but It was to late, she opened it and pulled out the pistol in shock.

''Kirito, Why is... there a... gun in you suitcase?'' she asked him with a shocked expression on her face, he sighed, he had to tell her now.

''I'm a liar Asuna, a filthy liar'' he said looking down.

''What do you mean?'' she asked.

''We need to talk, upstairs please?'' he asked her, she paused but walked upstairs to their bedroom with him.

10 minutes later

''What?! Sugou's escaped?!'' she yelled in shock as she sat on the bed next to Kirito after he explained everything to her, the GLA, Sugou escaping, his mission in New York but he didn't say anything about Eiji or Shigemura, He nodded.

''And now If I don't stop him and his army, The world will be into his own slave camp for him and his allies to share'' Kirito revealed, Asuna gasped in horror before Kirito took her hands in his.

''Listen, you need to leave'' he begun ''Get to your parents mansion in the country, you'll be safe there''

''What about you?'' she asked ''What will you be doing?''

''I need to go to Siberia, If the Borealium is with Von Kelpps then maybe we can get there first'' Kirito said as he got out two suitcase's for Asuna.

''So you expect me to go somewhere safe while you and some British guy go off somewhere dangerous and possibly die?!'' she argued ''I don't want to lose you Kirito!''

''You won't'' Kirito said ''But if Sugou find's you then I'll lose you, I'm doing this for us Asuna!'' he added.

''But what about our friends?'' she asked.

''They'll do what they need to do'' Kirito replied.

''But Kirito-'' Asuna protested before Kirito slammed his fist on the bed in frustration.

 **''Asuna! We have a fucking child on the way and I'll be fucked if we have to raise it in a world run by the likes of Sugou!''** he teethed in anger, Asuna looked shocked at his outburst but she knew he was right, she knew to well what Sugou is capable of and the thought of what he might try to do to her baby was...Gruesome to say the least, He noticed her expression and sighed.

''Sorry love, I'm the bad guy now aren't I?'' he asked sorrowfully looking down, She approached him and put he arms around him.

''Kirito, I understand okay? Your just trying to look out for me and the baby, You want it to have a decent future'' she assured him smiling.

''Yeah, Not like me, were both my parents died before I knew them'' he explained ''I want our child to have a normal family, To have what I never had'' he said tearing up.

''Kirito, You need to stay strong and believe in yourself, like I do'' she said lovingly while wiping away his tears ''Go out there and win...for me'' she added putting her hands in his.

''And our little one'' Kirito said placing a hand on her tummy, she smiled before they kissed passionately.

''I'll call mum'' Asuna said helping Kirito pack her suitcase's ''She can arrange her security detail to pick me up''

''Good'' Kirito said as the finished, changed clothes and settled into bed in eachother's arms.

''I love you Asuna'' he said kissing her forehead.

''I love you too Kirito'' she replied before they snuggled up and fell asleep.

 **End of chapter everyone! Leave reviews and see you all next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	12. Baptism

**Chapter 12 everyone, wanted to say thank you all for your time to read this story, means a lot to mexxxooo**

 **Eden's Tower, Unknown location, January 15th 2027**

''Ah, this is the life eh boys?'' said John as he reclined on a float chair in a kiddie pool with a beer in his hands wearing a fake crown on his head.

''You said it man'' Oliver replied happily as he relaxed in a chair listening to old country music on the stereo while Abdul was getting a massage from a female member of the group.

''I tell you, if Lord Oberon deliver's on his deal and make us world leaders, this kind of thing will be our everyday lives forever'' John said ''Relaxation''

''Good food'' Oliver added.

''Beautiful Virgins'' Abdul added.

''The high life for all of us'' said John as he sipped his beer.

''Sure beats working for that slut Kyouko'' Oliver smiled before a male member came into the room.

''I hate to be a bother sir's but Lord Oberon wants us all in the gathering room Immediately'' he said.

''Best not keep him waiting then'' John said as all of them gathered their things and made their way to the gathering.

All the members sat down on chairs facing a small stage with a podium in the middle and a large bathtub full of water beside it, before long, Sugou dressed in his robes and crown walked on and stood on the podium, the crowd cheered at his arrival, he raised his hand to silence them.

''My dear fellow brothers and sisters'' he addressed them ''I bring you all here tonight to remind you all that painful word...sin, true you may already know that sin is a terrible power but one does not learn better through demonstration, We can all agree that we have committed sin once in our lives before, You, even me... Sin clouds our jugement. But what many do not realize is that every act of sin can be forgiven, so long as you ask for it'' he stated as Shouichi appeared behind him pushing two binded men in a blindfold and gag to the stage beside Sugou on their knees before standing back pointing his MP5 at them as Sugou looked at the two men and approached them.

''I have here before you, two lost souls both sickened with sin, Wolves among sheep'' he walked behind the men and stopped at the on on the right ''They are blinded by greed, envy and blood-lust, but tonight we shall offer them redemption!'' he finished removing the fold and gag on the man on the right to reveal him as Atsushi Kanamoto AKA Johnny Black.

''What the hell is going on? where am I?'' he asked shocked.

''Hello, old friend'' Shouichi responded making him turn to him.

''Red Eyes? Is that you?'' Atsushi asked as Kyouji appeared behind him resting his shotgun on his shoulder ''Kyouji? My old friends!'' he happily exclaimed.

''Friends?'' Kyouji asked angrily ''Friends! Friends do not abandon each other! You choose to run away after the authorities found us!''

''I didn't mean too!'' Atsushi said ''I was scared, I'm sorry, please forgive me!'' he pleaded.

''And so you will be'' Sugou said kneeling down to face him.

''Who are you?'' Atsushi asked.

''Your redeemer, your lord, your savior, but you can call me...Lord Oberon'' Sugou smiled cutting his bindings with his knife, taking his hand and helped him stand up.

''I don't understand'' Atsushi said confused as Sugou walked him to the bathtub.

''Nor do I expect you to dear child, for we are all blind at first birth, blind to the truth, though I understand you, you wish to be unburdened of sin...do you?'' he asked him.

''Yes'' Atsushi said.

''Well, what if I told you that you can be cured of all your sins, I am a generous, sympathetic and forgiving God, If I told you that you can be redeemed, would you accept it?'' he asked him as Atsushi looked into the bath of water.

''Yes'' he replied as the crowd cheered him on ''yes, yes, yes, yes'' they cheered as Sugou faced him and stood Atsushi in front of the bath.

''Atsushi Kanamoto, will you accept baptism and be reborn?'' Sugou asked him, Atsushi paused to think.

''Yes my lord'' he answered, Sugou smiled and put his hands on his shoulders.

''Then I cleanse you of all your sins'' he said before he pushed Atsushi into the bath, he held onto him under the water for a minute before pulling him back out with Atsushi gasping for air but smiling in relief.

''And lo, This man is cleansed!'' Sugou announced as the crowd cheered, Sugou brought Atsushi's head to lock with his.

''Welcome to the holy empire, brother Atsushi'' he said, Atsushi smiled ''John, get him some fresh clothes and a weapon'' he ordered as John took Atsushi by the hand and dragged him offstage.

''Yes, To be confess is good, but to be forgiven is better!'' Sugou said walking to the other man ''I now make this wayward soul the same offer!'' he added removing the gag and fold off the second man to reveal a man with purple eyes and hair.

''What atrocity is this? You will all die for this!'' the man shouted.

''Quiet sinner!'' Shouichi said slapping him across the cheek, the man looked at him.

''I...I know you...Red Eyes!...Brother!'' he said.

''And I know you Casals Vassago...or should I call you...PoH?'' Shouichi asked revealing his Identity.

''PoH?'' Kyouji asked ''As in the founder of Laughing coffin PoH?'' he asked, Shouichi nodded.

''So this man here is your past master?'' Sugou asked them, they nodded.

''Well, I can't see why wee can't offer his a place in our ranks'' Sugou smiled kneeling down to face PoH.

''What are you saying, I am PoH, the most feared orange player in SAO,I answer to no man, you have no power over me!'' PoH yelled at him, Sugou smiled darkly.

''Pride, Another sin to spew on his already sickened soul, but even then'' he faced him ''You are not beyond redemption, I can cure you'' he explained as he cut the bindings on PoH and walked him to the bath ''All you need to do, Is say yes to rebirth!'' he offered, PoH looked into the water and pondered, Sugou and the crowd waited his answer.

''You think that just by dunking me into this fucking stupid bathing water is going to change me?!'' PoH yelled turning the bath over to let the water spill everywhere before turning to face Sugou ''Your not a god, your just a man who wants to be one!'' he finished causing the crowd to gasp in horror.

''Sinner!'' one yelled.

''Blasphemy!'' a female yelled throwing a tomato at PoH in the face

''Unbeliever!'' Abdul yelled brandishing his AK-47 at him as the crowd booed at PoH.

''People please, please'' Sugou calmed them down as Shouichi and Kyouji grabbed PoH by the arms, tied him back up and held him down ''Let us not let anger consume our souls, that is the way of the old world, one that this man seems of prefer'' he said taking his knife out his robes and walking to PoH, he knelt down.

''Do you not repent for your sins?'' he asked him.

PoH responded by spiting on his face, Kyouji aimed his shotgun at the back of his head in anger, Sugou gestured for him to put it down, he reluctantly complied before Sugou dragged PoH to the center of the stage.

''This man refuses to be reborn...very well...It's his choice to not be apart of my flock'' he stated lifting the knife up ''But know this: For if I cannot be the shepherd...Then I will be...the wolf!'' he finished slitting PoH's throat with the knife and watched him bleed to death, blood spilling out of the cut, the crowd cheered as Sugou showed the blood stained knife to them. ''On my blade, lies the blood of a blind man, guided through life by anger and selfishness! The world is blind, they do not see our vision'' he stated as Shouichi and Kyouji dragged PoH's body offstage ''But soon, once the drive is functional and uploaded to the worldwide cloud, we shall baptize the earth in our holy, righteous love and then the'll see!'' he finished as the crowed cheered in agreement.

''Hail Oberon!'' he shouted as the walked offstage as the crowd repeated his last words in glory to his throne room with John, Oliver and Abdul following him.

''Great speech my lord'' Oliver said as Sugou settled down on his throne.

''Yeah, better then anything I heard from anyone mate!'' John added.

''I speak only the truth my friends'' Sugou said ''Tis good form of a leader to always say what the people want to hear, you all will do well to do the same once you are leader of your countries'' he explained, the three nodded in agreement before Shouichi opened the door.

''My lord'' he bowed ''Akari has returned from New york'' he said, Sugou smiled.

''Send her in'' he ordered ''Boys, leave us'' he said, they bowed and left as Akari came in through the doors.

''Ah, Akari my most favorite girl in the world'' he welcomed her in ''And how did you find New York?''

''Rather dull truth be told'' she resopnded.

''Did you get the codes?'' he asked, she smiled showing him the paper.

''Consider this an early wedding gift'' she said as he took the paper from her, he paused.

''Wedding gift?'' he asked, he then smiled darkly ''Is that and acceptation to my offer?'' he asked, she slowly walked to him then kissed him passionately.

''Does that answer your question...my king?'' she seductively replied, he smirked.

''It'll do'' he answered ''Any trouble?''

''Only that Christopher is now dead and we had to chase Kazuto and his friends'' she replied, Sugou's eyes widened.

''What? Kazuto on the case?!'' he yelled ''Why that little son of a bitch, always sticking his nose into everything!'' he breathed.

''My lord, Does it really mattter if he is on our tail? When we rule the world he will become insignificant'' Akari asked, Sugou calmed down and faced her.

''Be that as it may Akari, Kazuto has time and time again proven himself more trouble then he's worth, he must be stopped before he has a chance to foil our plans again, John!'' he called out, John ran to him from behind the doors.

''Yes my lord'' he bowed.

''Kazuto Kirigaya Is on our tail's, he needs to be punished before he figures out what we're up to, but to get to him...we'er going to need a little...Leverage'' he stated as he pulled out a picture of Asuna Yuuki while they all laughed maniacally.

 **End of chapter everyone, If you enjoyed it please leave reviews and stick around for chapter 13, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	13. Another misson

**Chapter 13 is here! Hope you enjoy it!xxxooo**

 **Goldking mansion, Unknown location, 16th January 2027**

Kirito and Seijirou arrived at Goldking manor where Thomas and Eiji were waiting for them outside the study, Kirito only had enough time to say a short, sincere goodbye to Asuna before Kyouko's security detail picked her up to take her to the Yuuki manor in the outskirt's of Toyko where she'll be hiding away from Sugou's men ''Until I come and get you'' he assured her, he still had doubt's thinking back, was the mansion safe enough for her? what if Sugou has someone in Kyouko's security like Bennett with the CIA, Seijirou offered to place extra protection on the mansion just in case but Kirito knew that the Yuuki mansion was the second most guarded residence in Japan (First being the presidents house) and declined the offer.

''Morning gents'' Thomas said.

''Morning'' Kirito replied.

''Sleep well?'' Eiji asked him.

''Yeah...Mostly'' Kirito said, Eiji frowned.

''What do you mean mostly?'' Eiji asked, Kirito told them about Asuna finding out about the job.

''You mean you didn't even tell her before we went to New york?!'' asked Thomas ''No wonder you called me your escort at the airport!''

''I told her it was a conference'' Kirito sheepishly revealed

''A bloody conference?!'' Thomas yelled, Eiji stepped in.

''You didn't say anything about me did you?'' he asked worried.

''No I didn't'' Kirito said, Eiji sighed in relief.

''Well I mean she was bound to find out someway right?'' he asked ''I mean If not by him then by Sugou, Wasn't Asuna the one he tried to-'' he stopped when he looked at Kirito giving a death stare to him.

''Never mind'' he said nervously, Kirito nodded slowly before they all when in to the study were Goldking was waiting for them.

''Ah my boys!'' he greeted with his toothy smile ''Follow me'' he said was he lead them back to the control room hidden underground of his mansion were all the clerks typed away on the many keyboards under a big screen in the center showing the world map.

''Well my boy's'' he started ''I don't really know for sure how we failed in New york...But we simply cannot risk failing to obtain the Boreilium before Sugou's men do, the fate of the world is depending on us now'' he paused, they saluted him in response before he continued ''We have researched the old files of old Nazi scientists active between 1939 and 1945 and a mr ''Hans Von Kelpps'' showed up, we believe he was leading a secret project with the live sample under Hitlers order during the time of the war but never finished before the end'' he finished before Seijirou took over.

''Based on further investigation we've come to the conclusion that Hector maybe Hans's son, we've traced the evidence you gathered in New York to confirm that he is indeed in Siberia'' he explained ''However his exact location in Siberia is unknown to us now...But we may know someone who might'' Seijirou walked over to the screen and brought up a photo of a middle aged bald beefy man with a black furred winder coat, a black trapper hat with a matching scarp holding an AK-47 rifle with a Scope and underbarred grenade launcher.

''Agent Sergei Biscroff'' Ex Spetsnaz turned GLA Agent helping the Russian army with It's war with the Ukrainian Republic'' Goldking informed ''He contacted us saying that his scouts have picked up Intel that they are planning and attack on the Russian-held rural town of Gorno-Altaisk in Western Siberia, he has agreed to tell us what he knows in exchange for our help in defending the town''

''Can we trust him?'' Eiji asked ''I don't want to have another 'Christopher Bennett' incident''

''I would trust him, me and him go way back'' Thomas said smiling.

''Now, we must revisit Dr Shigemura to get you some new equipment and maybe some warm clothes, I hear Russian snow is much colder'' Goldking said as they went down to Shigemura's lab were he was waiting for them.

''Ah, Kazuto, I was wondering when I might see you again'' he greeted them ''I have just finished the preparations for you and the team for your assignment in Siberia'' he said reaching for three thick leather coat's one in black, one in dark blue and one in brown ''Much as you admire the suits boys, I highly advise against wearing them in the current weather conditions in Siberia but rest assured, these thermal lightweights are made with the same material as the suits so not need to worry about any bullets killing you, though still quite painful'' he explained handing them the coats, Kirito took the black one, Eiji took the Dark blue one and Thomas took the Brown ''Good, now for the fun part'' Shigemura smiled as he brought three assault rifles to the table.

''The AR-15's, the new breed of American warfare! 9.5 inch barrel, fully automatic chamber release, compensated with an I.M bonded bolt carrier, 30 shot magazine with 5 extra cartridges per, Textured fore-grips should your hands get 'Messy' and a 1.6 holographic magnification scope optic sight for distant targets'' he explained as they examined the rifles.

''Great job Shigemura'' Kirito said looking through the scope ''You sure know what your doing''

''You seem to handle that gun really well'' Seijirou pointed out.

''GGO will do that for you'' Kirito said.

''Or you get that from your father'' Goldking revealed, Kirito looked at him shocked.

''You knew my father?'' he asked.

''Yukito Narusaka'' Seijirou revealed ''He was head agent of the Japanese cell before me''

''Who's Yukito?'' Eiji asked.

''Indeed, Yukito Narusaka was one of if not the best agent we've had'' Goldking smiled ''You look so much like him you know, except for the eyes, probably from whoever your mother was'' he added looking him over, Thomas looked shocked too.

''Narusaka? The Narusaka?'' he asked, Goldking nodded ''I...I had no Idea that he had-''

''Neither did I'' Goldking said ''Until I looked through his birth Certificate and was hie real birth name was ''Kazuto Narusaka'', a relative of the family must have adopted him after-'' he stopped.

''After what?'' Kirito asked.

''enough of all that dear boy, right now we need to sort out how you are getting to Siberia'' Goldking changed the subject ''Shigemura'' he beckoned to him as he nodded.

''Right sir, If you all were to follow me'' Shigemura showed them out to the corridor ''With the current situation, Travel by air is going to get you killed, I'd say that It would be best to travel by sea'' he finished.

''In what?'' Eiji asked as Shigemura opened a door to a hanger bay were a large submarine type vehicle was waiting in a large pool of water.

''Whoa'' Kirito stood in awe at the ship.

''I hope you know how to swim Kirito'' Seijirou said as he handed a scuba divers outfit to him.

 **End of chapter 13 everyone, Follow, favorite and review and see you all next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	14. The Tragedy of Yukito

**Here is chapter 14 everyone, Enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Somewhere under the Black sea, Siberia, January 16th 2027**

 **''Reaching Lake Balika in ETA 10 and counting''** the automatic voice announced as Kirito, Eiji and Thomas were sitting in the drop-out bay of the submarine ready for disembark, Kirito was thinking about his father, how could he have not known that he was a GLA agent, maybe that's why Goldking took particular interest in recruiting him, he never knew his father or mother, they both died when he was a baby, his mothers sister raised him, Kirito never brought up to ask what happened to them but maybe Thomas knew something about him, worth a shot he guessed.

''Thomas?'' Kirito asked.

''Yeah mate?'' he replied.

''I was just wondering...You knew my father right?'' Kirito asked, Thomas remained silent.

''Yukito Narusaka...What happen to him?'' Kirito asked him.

''Does it matter?'' Thomas shrugged.

''I would think so, he was my dad'' Kirito replied.

''You wouldn't understand'' Thomas dismissed.

''Come on, I want to know'' Kirito said annoyed.

''Kazuto, You wouldn't understand!'' Thomas repeated getting angry.

''Thomas calm down'' Eiji said.

''You shut it!'' he yelled ''Stay out of this!''

''What happened to Yukito that was so bad you don't even want to tell his own son about?'' Kirito asked.

''Kazuto-'' Thomas started.

''You worked with me this long but you won't even tell me the truth?'' Kirito argued, Thomas sighed.

''Okay, I'll tell you'' he said as Both Kirito and Eiji listened.

''I knew Yukito Narusaka'' Thomas started ''He was a great man, A friend of mine, we worked on so many missions together, Never missed a shot with his rifle, use to call him ''The Nightmare'', heh, he would always have my back and I would have his...Until'' he stopped.

''Until what?'' Eiji asked.

''Cairo, Egypt, 2009'' Thomas revealed ''Me, him, Sergei and Darius, a guy from the Egyptian GLA cell were sent there to uncover a secret slave trading market in Nasr, we found the market but they knew we were coming, they fought back hard, buy we were more of a match for them with Yukito sniping on them heh, Me, him and Sergei got away on motorbikes with the sale's manifest, Darius stayed behind to buy us time, but as we got to the Sahara Desert, we were ambushed by terrorists, one guy aimed an RPG at me but...''

''But what?'' Kirito asked.

''Yukito...he...he...drove right in front of the rocket to save me...he blow up right in front of me!'' he sadly yelled, Kirito and Eiji sat in shock at his story ''I'm the one who should have died that day not him...Daruis betrayed us! I killed him in anger'' he looked at Kirito ''Your so much like him you know'' he said.

''How so?'' Kirito asked.

''You always up your life on the line for the ones you care about'' Thomas said ''Your father followed that principle, thats how I know your his son'' he smiled.

Kirito thought for a moment, he had no Idea, all those time he nearly died saving people in SAO and ALO, It wasn't habit...It was heritage, from his father, he wished he could have met him before he died, just to see what he looked like.

''I'm sorry I...Didn't know-'' he started before Thomas spoke ''It's alright mate...Like you said before New york: If we don't stop Sugou and save the world, then all those death's will be for nothing and I will not let that happen to Yukito, Get me?'' he asked, Kirito nodded ''I will fulfill my fathers legacy'' he said determined.

''Like for Yuna'' Eiji said before a red light came on.

''Well, time to suit up'' Thomas said before they put on their scuba-diving suits and breathing mask's and picking up one waterproof bag each which had their clothes ,rifles and ammo ready for the seal to open.

 **''Beginning deployment sequence, decreasing air pressure, H2O seal opening in** **3...2...1** '' The voice said as the door opened letting huge amount of water in the room, they swam out through the opened door and across the many reefs and little fish looking for an opening to the surface, breathing sounds were the only noise as they swam until they found a leveling earth on the seafloor telling them they are getting close to dry land, they emerged from under the water to find many trees covered in snow around the lake which they emerged from, they swam up to the ledge and took off their diving wear, opened the waterproof bags and changed into their coats and winter wear.

''Damm'' Eiji said as he looked around ''Like being in a fucking snowglobe''

''Get a move on will you?'' Thomas said checking his AR-15 rifle for water ''We need to meet Sergei's men-'' he said checking a compass app on his phone '' 3 clicks northwest from here'' he said pointing to that direction

Kirito clicked three time's in the direction he pointed to and paused ''Nothing'' Eiji and Thomas paused at his joke.

''Kirito, you father was many thing's...but being a clown was not one of them'' Thomas pointed out annoyed ''Now come on, and keep and eye out, Ukrainians could be patrolling'' he added as they walked along the snow covered forests with their rifles in hand, Eiji shivered.

''This is so fucking cold! like floor 35 back in SAO'' he said.

''Be lucky we havn't ran into any patrols yet, then complain about cold'' Thomas said back.

''Hes right'' Kirito said ''Floor 35 was pretty cold but not like this cold...Kayaba let us off easy on that compared to this'' he shivered as the continued walking, passing by many trees and even waving a rabbit or two trotting by, Kirito smiled as he looked.

''Man. I could go for some nice hot Ragyu Rabbit stew right now'' he said making Eiji gasp.

''You tasted Ragyu Rabbit Stew?'' he asked shocked ''You needed to max out your cooking skill to successfully make that! How did you manage?'' he asked.

''Oh I didn't, but Asuna did'' he said recalling the memory ''Man that was some damn fine meat, well worth the time'' he smiled.

''Dammit!'' Eiji said ''I only fantasized about eating that, you sure are lucky to have a wife like that Kazuto'' Eiji said with envy, Thomas rolled his eyes.

''Boy's'' Thomas said to himself as he walked ahead of them while they continued talking about the dish, they walked on without a hilt until they reached a clearing were they stopped to catch their breath.

''Thomas, how much longer?'' Kirito asked ''I'm tired, cold and hungry''

''Me too'' Eiji said reaching for a water bottle in his bag and taking a gulp only to find the water inside had frozen up ''Great'' he said sarcastically.

''Hopefully not too long now boy's'' Thomas said looking through a pair of binoculars ''Ah there'' he said as he saw three snowmobiles coming toward them, pushing aside snow as the drove, the occupants wore black heavy army coats and boots with Trapper hats and carried AK-47's on their backs, when they stopped in front of them, they got off them and aimed their guns at them, shouting in Russian as Kirito and Eiji aimed their guns at them in defense.

''Whoa, whoa, take it easy lads'' Thomas stood in between them holding his hands up ''Were GLA agents'' he informed the group's leader, he held his hand up to put their guns down, they complied as Kirito and Eiji slowly did the same.

''Japanese are not expected on Russian soil English'' the Leader said in a Russian accent.

''They are with me'' Thomas said ''I am Thomas Mctrench of the British GLA cell, this is Eiji Nochizawa and this is Kazuto Kirigaya, they are my partners from the Japanese cell'' he introduced them ''We are here to see your leader Sergei Biscroff he is expecting us'' he informed.

''Very well'' said the Russian ''I shall take you to Sergei in town of Grono-Altaysk, we have snow transport, you will ride with us'' he said pointing to the snowmobiles.

''Come on lads'' Thomas beckoned Kirito and Eiji.

''This will be fun'' Eiji whispered to Kirito sarcastically as they each got on the back of a snowmobile with Thomas riding with the Leader, as soon that they were on, the Russians sped off with them making their way back to the town of Grono-Altaysk.

 **End chapter everyone, hope you enjoy the backstory for Kirito's father in this, I try my best, Anyway see you next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	15. Russian Hospitality

**Chapter 15 is here, sorry for the absence, the new hours at my job collide with my writing a little, anyway enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Gorno-Altaysk, Siberia 16th January 2027**

The three snowmobiles sped past many trees and stumps spraying snow on it's sides on the way to the town of Gorno-Altaysk, after a while riding they finally came into a slope overlooking the town and they rode down it, up across a field and stopped outside the towns entrance gate where a sniper tower was watching over them, the leader Russian gave him a thumbs up to let him know they were friendly, He nodded and pulled a switch to open the gate, the snowmobiles then slowly drove along a snow coated road, Kazuto, Eiji and Thomas looked around them and saw many Russian soldiers patrolling the fortified streets and abandoned shops, building makeshift barricades and placing PKM machine guns in various places and they even saw a tank rolling by, they came across an entrance to an underground shelter where Soldiers were helping civilians get inside.

''Where are they going?'' Kirito asked the driver of his snowmobile.

''Were hiding them under bunkers Japanese'' he explained ''Many men, women and children are under threat from Ukrainians, we must protect who cannot protect themselves'' he added as he drove by, Kirito briefly glanced at a small boy in the line to the bunker, he was shaken and holding a teddy bear in his little hand, he felt sorry for him, he then thought back to his wife Asuna, if their baby is a boy and Sugou succeeds then this will be its future, he could not let that happen, he will not let that happen.

The three Snowmobiles stopped in a small parking area were many other snowmobiles were parked and got off, Picking up their rifles holding them in arms.

''Follow'' The lead Russian ordered the trio as they walked behind him to a large fortified inn were Solders were guarding both on the ground and on the roof of the building, one of the Soldier's guarding the door walked up to the Leader and pointed to the three agent's.

''They have come to see Captain Biscroff'' the leader told them, the soldier let them in.

Inside the Inn felt like walking into a sauna, Kazuto instantly felt warmth sweeping into his body, he breathed in comfort and look around, he saw a wooden bar, four long tables in front of a large roaring fireplace, also were many Soldiers talking and checking AK-47's, he could tell that they were using the Inn as a base of operations, he then saw two men in black furred coats and Trapper hats looking at a map of the town, the Leader walked up to them.

''Captain Biscroff!'' he yelled, a man that matched the picture the GLA showed them turned around to face him.

'' _Da_?'' he asked.

''These men are here to see you. They claim that you know them'' the leader replied, Sergei turned to see them, he gave a big smile to them.

''Ah mister Mctrench, mister Mctrench, Welcome! Welcome to Mother Russia old friend!'' he shouted happily as he ran up to Thomas and shook his hand ''So good to see you Sergei's old friend! It has been far too long!''

''It's good to see you too Sergei'' Thomas said with a smile.

"Sergei hasn't seen you in nearly 20 years, and how have you been fairing?" Sergei asked him

"Oh I've been doing alright mate, just out here saving the world again as per usual" Thomas said turning to Eiji and Kirito.

"Lads, this is Captain Sergei Biscroff of the Russian GLA cell, Sergei this is Eiji Nochizawa and Kazuto Kirigaya from the Japanese GLA cell" Thomas introduced them to each other, Eiji and Kazuto bowed their heads in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Biscroff" Kirito greeted him, Sergei looked at him for a minute.

"You remind Sergei of someone" Sergei said frowning at him "Someone who's good friend of Sergei's, but who?" Thomas leaned forward and whispered something into his ear, Sergei's eyes widened.

" _Neit!_ " Sergei said disbelievingly, Thomas nodded

"Your Yukito's son?!" Sergei asked Kirito.

"Why yes sir" Kirito replied smiling, Sergei smiled.

"Ah yes, Sergei knew your father very well" Sergei said wrapping his arm around Kazutos shoulder heavily "He fought with strength of bear and with sight of eagle, he was great man Yukito, great man" he said comfortly.

"So I've heard" Kirito said, Sergei chuckled.

"Well, any child of Yukito's is friend of Sergei's" he patted Kirito on the back, then a bell went off behind the bar "Ah army feast must be ready! Now you must be cold, hungary?" He offered, Kirito and Eiji's eyes widened at the mention of food.

"Yes! Yes please!" They both pleaded with Sergei.

"Very well" Sergei said "Nikolai! Tell Viktor to bring out army feast!" He ordered the bar tender "Yuri! Pull up three chairs for our guests, friends and allies!" He ordered the soldier who escorted the trio into town as they all gathered around the large tables.

"Hope your hungry, because tonight you eat like true Russians!" Sergei said in triumph as his fellow soldiers yelled in agreement as they sat around the table, with Thomas sitting on Sergei's right and Kirtio sat opposite him in between Eiji and another Soldier, resting their rifles beside them. Kirito wondered what Russians eat.

This question was answered as three Inn waiters came trough the double doors to the kitchen pulling trolleys of many different odd looking foods, there was a large dome like pastry, a few large plates of a grayish jelly, six large silver bowls of what appeared to be a beef curry, about ten sliver tureens of an odd looking soup, stacks of bread rolls and many more other items, they set the food down along the table, a slim young waitress with long raven hair and green eyes poured a water like drink into their tankers.

''Thank you'' Eiji said as he looked at her while she was pouring his drink, she blushed and walked away.

''Dig in!'' Sergei said as the soldiers tucked into the feast, Kirito tried a bit of everything on the table, It was all surprisingly good.

''Pardon me but what is that?'' he asked Sergei pointing to the grey jelly.

''Oh that's the Studen, is very good'' he replied popping a piece of chicken Kiev into his mouth.

''Look's...inviting'' Eiji said lifting a bit up on his fork.

''Now Sergei's friend'' Sergei said to Thomas ''You have come to help us in our defense against the Ukrainian dogs, _da_?'' he asked.

''Yes Sergei...but you must live up to your side of the bargain by telling us were Von Kelpps is okay?'' he replied.

''Oh yes, Sergei know's here that old fascist pig is alright'' he said ''And Sergei will tell you, but now, we sit, eat and drink!'' Sergei happily said.

''Mr Biscroff?'' asked Eiji ''Do you have any Burbon?'' Sergei frowned.

''What is Burbon?'' he asked back.

''Its a drink'' Kirito explained, Sergei chucked.

''No, no my Japanese friend, did you not see what our waiters poured you? That's Vodka'' Yuri revealed ''That how we Russians drink!''

Kirito and Eiji looked into their tankers ''Well, only live once'' Kirito said as he and Eiji clanked tankers and drank the contents, they gasped in shock and coughed.

''Goddamn!'' Kirito said eyes burning up and Eiji nearly puked. Sergei was laughing hysterically.

''Vodka maybe too much for little Japanese boy's like yourselves!'' Sergei said chuckling as Thomas sniggered ''Anaya! bring us some towels for them please!'' he yelled out to the kitchens, Anaya ran out, towels in hand to the duo, she made eye contact with Eiji while she cleaned the mess around his mouth, they stared into each others eyes for a moment.

''Hi'' Eiji said.

''Hi'' Anaya replied.

''Anaya!'' yelled Nikolai from behind the bar ''What have I told you about talking to guest's?!''

''Sorry father'' Anaya quietly apologized.

''You are here to serve them, not to be friends with them!...Remember what happened the last time you spoke out of turn'' he warned as Anaya shook a little ''Now hurry up and get back in kitchen! we need dessert's soon'' Nikolai yelled pointing to the doors.

''Yes father'' Anaya said finishing up and running back to the kitchen, Eiji briefly glanced at Nikolai before sitting back down.

''Do not worry my friend'' Nikolai said to them ''I apologies for daughter's behavior, she can be little too polite then she must be'' he finished heading into the kitchen himself.

''Who was that girl?'' Eiji asked Yuri.

''Oh her? she's Anaya, Nikolai's daughter and head waitress of Inn, Nikolai is Innkeeper. This Inn has been in his family for four generations'' he explained drinking his vodka, Eiji continued eating, Kirito smirked.

''What?'' Eiji asked him.

''I know that look'' he said.

''What look?'' Eiji asked grabbing a bread roll and cutting it open to fill it with some beef curry.

''I'll say nothing else'' Kirito winked as he took a bite out of his Chicken Kiev.

When the main course was finished, the waiters came out and cleared up all the dishes and brought out the desserts, there was a large silver bowl of funny red jelly, Stacks of little buns with white icing on top and blocks of white chocolate cake, Eiji saw Anaya again and smiled at her, she returned it as she set down the tea, Eiji noticed a mark on her cheek that wasn't there before as she walked away, he got the Idea that Nikolai did that.

''So Sergei's friend'' Sergei said to Kirito ''How long have you been with the GLA?'' he asked.

''Only just joined a few days ago'' he answered.

''Does your wife know about this?'' Sergei asked him causing Kirito to perk up.

''How did you know that I'm married?'' asked Kirtio.

''Your ring is clear to see'' he replied pointing to Kirito's finger.

''Yes, she does...Shes also pregnant'' Kirito told him.

''Oh! a little _Detka?''_ he asked happily ''Sergei give's you his congratulations Kirito and a very good luck with the little one too!'' he gave him a thumbs up ''Your father would have been very proud!'' he added.

Before long the dessert was finished, and the waiters came in one last time to clear up before everyone left the table ''Well everyone!'' Sergei announced ''I hope the food was to your liking and now you must be off to bed to rest for tomorrow, for that is when we have suspected the attack to happen, we must be ready and full of fire in our hearts if we are to drive the Ukrainians back!'' he finished as the other soldiers saluted him.

''Nikolai! show our guest to their rooms please!'' Sergei ordered him as Kirito, Eiji and Thomas picked up their bags.

''Right away comrade Sergei, you three follow me please'' Nikolai beckoned them to follow him up the wooden staircase and into a hallway with many doors.

''This way please!'' he showed Kirito to his room, unlocked the door with his master key and opened to door, he gave Kirito the door key and left to show Thomas and Eiji were their rooms were.

Kirito looked around the room, the walls were painted in white with grey stripes, a small mirror and drawers rested opposite a small fireplace crackling away, a small bed stood beside a window, another door lead to a smaller room which contained a small bathtub full of smoking hot water, he stripped down and got into the bath feeling a great amount of warmth heat up his muscles, he relaxed in their for 30 minutes before getting out, dried himself clean and changed into his night clothes before laying down on the bed looking out the window.

''Goodnight Asuna'' he said to himself before closing his eyes.

 **Meanwhile In Japan**

Asuna rested on the balcony of her old room at her Parent's Manor in her nightdress looking into the night sky, she suddenly felt a tugging in her heart, she smiled lovingly.

''Goodnight Kirito'' she said before going back inside to sleep for the night.

 **End of chapter everyone, wanted to give Eiji a bit of the love bug too, See you for the next chapter, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	16. A second chance at love?

**Hi, here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy the story!xxxooo**

Eiji tossed and turned in his sleep on his bed in his room at the Inn.

 **Dream**

Eiji was back in SAO as Nautilus in his Knight's of the blood oath uniform, he looked around and saw that he was in a field on floor 1.

''I'm back'' he said to himself just before he heard a sound he had not heard in a long time.

''Eiji?'' the soft voice of Yuna came from behind him, he turned to face her, she was wearing a blue sundress with black sandals, on her head was a yellow triangle hat, she smiled as he stared in disbelief at her.

''Yuna?'' he asked tears now forming in his eyes, she nodded slowly.

''Yuna!'' he shouted as he ran to her and hugged her with all his might.

''You came back!'' he said happily.

''I never left'' she replied, he looked into her eyes, then she formed a sad smile on her face.

''What's wrong?'' he asked her, she looked into his eyes.

''The past is the past Eiji'' she said ''Nothing can be done to change that''

Eiji looked around ''Listen, I can help you get back, to the real world!'' the world then began to disintegrate.

''It's too late'' Yuna said sadly as she faded ''I'm already dead''

''No, No!'' Eiji yelled running to her ''Please, no, don't leave me please!'' he pleaded as Yuna disappeared before him, leaving him in a dark void, he knelt down and sobbed.

''Yuna...I'm so sorry'' he said thought tears, then a sinister laugh filled the place, Eiji turned to see a man in a pure white cloak.

''Rather tragic isn't it?'' he said smiling a sick smile.

''White Skull!'' Eiji yelled drawing his sword, the man chuckled.

''So now you decide to pick up the sword, a little late for that, Don't you think?'' he asked, Eiji ran up to him an slashed him with his sword making the man disappear in a puff of smoke, he appeared again behind Eiji.

''Your dead, I killed you!'' Eiji yelled at him, Chris just raised an eyebrow and walked around him, hands behind his back.

''In the physical world perhaps'' he begun ''But I am not either White skull or Christopher Bennet''

''Then what are you then?!'' Eiji asked ''Some kind of ghost?''

''Not even that'' Chris said ''I am the embodiment of your guilt'' he revealed smiling.

''My...guilt?'' Eiji asked himself, Chris walked to him.

''Yes,you blame yourself for the death of Yuna'' Chris said ''If Chris was right about one thing, It was the fact that you did have the opportunity to save her, but you choose to stay behind while White skull gutted her right were she stood'' he mocked.

''Your lying!'' Eiji yelled.

''No?'' Chris asked raising an eyebrow ''Well then, why don't we ask Yuna herself then, shall we?'' he said clicking his fingers and Yuna appeared before Eiji, covered in blood with a large cut around her neck, she stared at Eiji in anger.

''Why didn't you save me Eiji?!'' she yelled ''Why did you want me to die?!''

''No Yuna'' pleaded Eiji ''I didn't mean for you to die-'' he reached for her.

''Don't touch me! I thought you were my friend!'' she yelled pushing him back, he bumped in another being, he turned to face Heathcliff.

''Commander?'' Eiji asked.

''This act of cowardice is unacceptable!'' Heathcliff yelled ''Your a disgrace to the Kinght's of the blood oath...and to yourself, I am stripping you of your position!'' he finished walking to Eiji, he walked back until he bumped in Asuna.

''And to top it all off-'' she said ''After the indecent you hid away like a miserable coward, both in SAO and IRL!'' she smirked until Kirito appeared behind her.

''And then you tired to blame us over it'' he tutted ''Because you couldn't handle the weight of your own guilt'' he added darkly.

Eiji was being surrounded in a circle while the ghosts advanced on him at a steady pace, he pleaded with them.

''No, No please I didn't mean it, I'm sorry please, no, no, No!'' he cried kneeling down and covering his head with his hands.

 **Reality**

Eiji woke with a start from his nightmare, he gasped as he looked around his room covered in sweat, It was empty, no Yuna, no ghost's he breathed in relief but thought for a moment, what if White skull was right? Maybe it was his fault that Yuna died, If he had just gone with her to Floor 40 then, maybe he would have saved her from White skull and maybe she would have still been alive, but the guilt was too much that he tried to place it on everyone else's shoulders, he shut himself away from everyone in his apartment after the Indecent, only leaving to buy food, he looked at the grandfather clock on the side of the room: 3:30 in the morning, he put his face in his hands.

''I'm sorry Yuna'' he sobbed ''I'm so, so sorry''

then a faint sound caught his ear, he listened, it sounded like music, good music at that but he couldn't quite make out the instrument, he put on a blue shirt and short's and quietly exited the room to find the source of the music, silently walked along the hallway to the staircase, and peaked down to the ground floor from the top step.

The Inn was empty except for the large fireplace cracking away, and a young woman in a brown dressing gown playing a violin, Eiji recognized the girl, it was Anaya, and her violin was the music he was entranced by, he slowly creeped down the stairs and stood by the archway to listen, he smiled as she played Mozart Violin Sonata K.3O1 flawlessly but did not notice him until she finished, he slowly clapped, she turned to face him and gasped.

''Oh, er, sorry'' Eiji said ''I just-

''What are you doing down here?'' she asked ''If my father find's you down here with me, he'll kill us both!''

''I'm sorry, forgive me to intrude but-'' he bowed ''It's just that I really enjoyed your Violin and I-'' he started before Anaya gasped again.

''You...like...my...music?'' she studderd.

''No'' Eiji said '''I Loved it'' he corrected her ''Where did you learn to play like that?''

''My grandmother taught me when I was a little _Devushka_ '' she said as she put her Violin back in her case ''She was a music teacher at the school here, I learned all the greatest music from her, Mozart, Beethoven, Richter,'' she counted '' My father doesn't approve of my music, he thinks it's below my dignity, so sometimes I sneak in here to play while my father is asleep'' she explained to Eiji.

''What an Asshole'' he frowned.

''Tell me about it, he's treated me this way every since my mother died 10 years ago' she sulked ''It was my dream to become a musician, to perform in concerts with my Violin but my father indenture's me into being a waitress here until in grow old and die'' she sulked turning her back on Eiji, he put her hand on her shoulder.

''No' he said looking at her in the eyes ''Don't ever say that, never give up on you dream's, your music is, is, concert worthy'' she looked up at him.

''Thank you mr-'' she paused.

''Eiji, Eiji Nochizawa'' he introduced himself.

''Anaya, Anaya Likandavich'' she replied.

Eiji and Anaya spent some time by the fire talking about their personal lives, they laughed occasionally, Eiji told her about Yuna and SAO.

''Until she went to floor 40'' Eiji explained ''Then White skull appeared and he...he...he took her from me!'' he teared up, Anaya gasped in shock ''She was the only one who understood me, the only one I ever loved and he took her from me!'' he almost yelled, he sniffed ''When I got out of SAO I...Hid myself from the rest of the world, until her father came to me, offered me a chance to see her again, I took it, I unleashed all the anger on the other players, nearly killing thousand's...But it was a lost cause, me and Shigemura were arrested, then Goldking came to me in my cell and offered me a place in the GLA'' he finished '' and when another chance to be loved came by I...I ran away from it'' he lowered his head, Anaya starred at him for a moment before lifting his chin up to meet his eyes.

''You did all you could Eiji, It's not your fault... It was White skull's, Never forget that'' she comforted him handing him a handkerchief.

''Thank you'' Eiji took it and blew into it, he looked at her, she reminded him of Yuna a little.

''She was a little bit like you though'' he said, Anaya faced him again.

''How so?'' she asked ''Was she good with a Violin too?''

Eiji shook his head ''She was Innocent'' he corrected her, she widened her eyes at that phrase.

''wow...I...thank you, That the nicest thing anyone's every said to me'' she said thankfully, Eiji smiled.

''Do you play?'' she asked him.

''Well, not the Violin no'' he said ''But I know the piano''

The Piano?'' she asked smiling ''Come let me show you'' she said taking him by the hand and dragging him over to a large object covered by a cloak, she took it of to show him a marvelous grand piano.

''Wow'' Eiji said in wonder.

''Show me'' Anaya said.

''What?'' Eiji asked.

''Show me how good you are'' Anaya said sitting down on a chair facing the piano.

Eiji looked awkwardly at the keys and sat down.

''I was going to play this one for Yuna after we got out Of SAo but...Since you insist I might as well play it to you'' he said, Anaya readied herself.

Eiji breathed and begun a tune on the piano and softly began to sing

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

Anaya was speechless at his piano skill and his voice as he played.

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind?_  
 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Anaya then got an Idea, she walked back to her case, got out her violin and started to play in time with his Piano, creating a perfect melody, He smiled at her as he sang.

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all, all of me_  
 _And you give me all, all of you_

 _How many times do I have to tell you?_  
 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move_  
 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all, all of you_  
 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all, all of me_  
 _And you give me all, all of you ooohh._

The music stopped and both Eiji and Anaya looked into each others eyes, Eiji got up and held her close, they leaned in until...they kissed.

''Your so beautiful'' he said ''Both in body and in soul''

''I love you Eiji'' Anaya confessed, Eiji put his hand on her cheek and then leaned in to kiss her again.

They kissed for a while before it got more passonite. Their tongues wrestled in their mouths as Eiji moved her to the large sofa by the fireplace, he gentle pushed her on it and climbed on top of her, they stared into each others eyes again until he kissed her again, she held him close as he moved his hands under her dressing gown and fondled her perky D cup breasts as they kissed, she moaned softly at the feeling, he pulled away.

"Please Eiji, make love to me, I want you to" She pleaded with him, Eiji responded by kissing her passonitely, he removed his shirt revealing his toned abs and chest, they kissed for a while until Eiji only had is boxers and Anaya had took of the gown, now only his boxers and her panties separated them from the ultimate experience, they went to remove them preparing to have sex on the couch until-

"Get, off, my, daughter!" Said the voice of Nikolai, they both looked up from the couch to see him in his long johns holding a torch in one hand and a Makarov pistol in the other with a mad look on his face.

 **Uh oh! Looks like another fight is going to take place, tune in next time to see what happens, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	17. The last straw

**Here is chapter 17 everyone, How will Eiji and Anaya deal with this situation? Read to find out!xxxoo**

Eiji and Anaya stared at Nikolai in shock, they quickly gathered all their clothes and put them back on and stood there in place, Nikolai was teething in anger gripping the handle of his pistol.

''How dare you!'' he shouted at Eiji ''Treating my family this way, after all I've done for you and your friend's!''

''What?'' Eiji asked hands up.

''Father please'' Anaya pleaded ''I can explain-''

''Silence!'' Nikolai scolded her ''I deal with you later'' he added darkly before tuning back to Eiji.

''You come to my Inn, eat from my table, sleep in one of our rooms and now you think you can just put your pathetic, Japanese hands all over my daughter like this!'' he said walking slowly toward him pointing his gun to Eiji, Eiji breifly looked at his rifle in with the other weapons and his armored coat.

''What?'' Eiji asked ''No, no I...we'' he stuttered.

''We what? what I ask you?'' Nikolai asked ''Am I wrong? are you telling me that you did not just try and rape my child?!'' he asked.

''Rape?'' Eiji asked eyes widened ''No, no sir...it...it was consensual-'' he started.

''Don't lie to me!'' Nikolai shouted advancing on him, backing him up against the piano ''My Anaya would never want to open her leg's for the likes of yo-'' he stepped on something, he looked down to find Anaya's violin, he picked it up and then looked at the piano.

''So that explain's noise'' he said gazing at the Violin, Eiji looked at Anaya, her face was full of fear as her father turned to face her.

''Your's?'' he asked her, she nodded, he turned to Eiji.

''Stay right here'' he warned him as he walked to Anaya.

''What have I said about playing Violin?'' he asked her.

''Not to do it'' she answered, he nodded.

And may I ask, why did I forbid you to play Violin?'' he asked her smiling darkly.

''Because it's below my dignity'' she replied.

''Because It's below your dignity'' he repeated, he shrugged tuning away for a moment before-

'smack' his hand slapped her on the floor.

''No!'' Eiji went to help her but Nikolai aimed his gun at him.

''Don't'' he warned, Eiji gave him a mad look and clenched his fist's.

Nikolai knelt down to face Anaya as she wept.

''And yet, you disobey me'' he said ''I tell you, time and time again, that you must give up on dream's and focus on reality, I try, reasoning with you, I try slapping sense into you and what do you do? Continue playing this toy behind my back, talk ill about me to others... Not to mention the disgusting things you your wrote in diary!'' he finished, Anaya looked at him.

''You read my diary?'' she asked shocked.

''If you can call it that'' he answered ''What I call it is a bunch of filth and scribble about me...And what's more-'' he pointed to Eiji ''You disgrace yourself even further by opening your legs for a perfect stranger?! A behavior of that of a whore!'' he finished getting and walking toward the fireplace, Anaya got up and perked herself up.

''And your behavior toward me has been of that of an animal!'' she yelled, he stopped right in front of the fire and turned to face her.

''What did you say?!'' he shouted, she looked down.

''You have no Idea do you?'' she started ''I cook, I clean, I prep the room's, I light the fires, your not the only one who take's care of the place father'' he said, Nikolai huffed and turned away.

''You should have shut down the Inn long ago'' she said coldly ''The Soldiers are the only thing that are keeping this place open. Without this war, we would have been begging on streets by now!'' she finished. Nikolai faced her again, he stared at her in silence.

''Well, I appreciate your honesty'' he said smiling holding the Violin ''But I cannot leave your behavior unpunished'' he added tossing the Violin in the fireplace.

''No!'' Anaya yelled as the violin began burning in the fire.

 **''You bastard!''** Eiji yelled charging at Nikolai, grabbing his arm that had the gun in it and wrestled him for it, they rolled on the ground of a minute or two before Nikolai got the upper hand, he started punching him in the face multiple times before starting to choke him.

''Goodbye, Japanese'' he said before the click of a rifle stopped him.

''Stop it now!'' Anaya yelled, Nikolai turned to face his daughter, face full of anger and pointing a hunting rifle at him, his eye's widened.

''Anaya'' he got off Eiji who got up two and stood next to him ''Put it down''

'' _Niet_ father!'' he said angrily ''I've had enough of you!''

''Where did you get that?'' Eiji asked her, she motioned her head to the empty display case on top of the entrance door.

''Anaya, don't do anything stupid'' the father pleaded with her as she aimed her rifle at his chest.

''The only thing stupid for me to do now would be to drop it!'' she spat ''I had to put up with your abuse for 10 fucking years father! 10 years and now you've destroyed my Violin and with it, you destroyed my soul, that was the last straw!'' she yelled lifting the rifle to a firing position.

''Anaya, think about this!" Eiji pleaded with her.

''I have thought long enough!'' she said.

''Every time, you have belittled me, beaten me and spat at me when all I have ever done was give to you father!'' she yelled at Nikolai ''And you just take it and bite me like a fucking rabid dog! well you know that happen's to rabid dog's father?'' he asked madly ''They get put down!'' she answered before taking aim and placing her finger on the trigger.

''Anaya stop!'' Nikolai shouted at her ''Shoot me and Sergei will hang you tomorrow!''

''Oh don't act like you would care father!'' Anaya said ''You never cared about me or mother and you never will! The only disgrace I have, is being your daughter!'' That sentance made her father grit his teeth in anger.

''Don't you dare say that I didn't care about your mother!'' he yelled ''I loved her...And You!'' he yelled.

''Lies!'' Anaya shouted ''I've had enough of everything! I have nothing to live for now!''

''No Anaya'' Eiji said ''You still have purpose in this world, don't throw it all away please'' he pleaded with her.

''And what would that be?'' she asked.

''Me'' Eiji replied, she looked at him, her expression softening, she lowered the rifle.

''That's it'' Nikolai said calmly ''Listen to the Japanese boy. Just put gun down, please, there you go'' he said as he walked to her.

''Stay back!'' she yelled bringing the rifle back up, he paused.

''You foolish girl!'' he yelled ''You don't even know how to even use the rif-'' he choked on that last word, his eye's widened.

''Sir...Er, Mr Lakandavich?'' Eiji asked as Nikolai clutched his chest and fell to the ground in pain.

''Father!'' Anaya cried as she dropped the rifle and ran to her father's side.

''What the hell?'' Eiji asked shocked.

Nikolai looked up at his daughter for a moment before resting his head on his side on the floor and stopped breathing and closed his eyes.

Eiji checked his pulse, Anaya looked at him, he brought his head up and shook his head.

''Heart attack'' he revealed sadly ''He's still alive though, only just in shock'' he added Anaya gasped and looked at her unconscious father, she cried.

''Father ''sniff'' father'' she silently sobbed as footsteps came down the stairs.

''What is going-?'' Sergei paused at the last step and looked at the scene ''Nikolai?'' he breathed in shock, he faced Eiji ''What happened?''

''He's had a heart attack'' he explained as Thomas and Kirito came down and looked.

''Jesus Christ'' Thomas said as he saw the lifeless body of the Innkeeper

''What the fuck happened?'' Kirito asked Eiji, he held Anaya's hand.

''Well I-'' he started before-

''AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR'' the siren echoed throughout the town, Yuri barged through the doors, Ak-47 in arms.

''Captain, the Ukrainian's are advancing through treeline!'' he informed them.

''The assault has begun'' Sergei said ''Okay everyone! Arm yourselves and follow Sergei to barricades! Move oorah!'' he ordered the group, they all gathered their rifles and coats before heading out, Eiji held Anaya by her shoulder's.

''Anaya, Is their any place you can Hide?'' he asked her, she thought for a moment.

''The basement, the basement!'' she said pointing to the cellar doors behind the bar.

''Get down there, lock the door and don't open until I come back'' Eiji Kissed her again ''I will come back...I promise'' he assured her before getting up and collecting his stuff.

''What about Father?'' she asked, Eiji looked at the corpse.

''Yuri!'' he called, Yuri ran back in.

 _''Da?''_ he asked.

''Take Nikolai to a hospital'' he said pointing to the body.

''Oh, okay comrade Eiji'' he complied picking up the body and carrying it out the door.

''Please be safe Eiji'' she pleaded with him.

''I'll be fine, just go, get downstairs'' he said before leaving to join his friends as Anaya grabbed the rifle and locked herself in the cellar.

''I'll pray for you, With all my heart'' she said to herself as she closed the door

 **End of chapter, another epic battle scene is coming up, stay tuned! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	18. Battle of Gorno-Altaysk

**Chapter 18 is here, here is more shooting, hope you Enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Gorno-Altaysk, Siberia 17th January 2027**

Kirito, Thomas and Eiji followed Sergei and his troop's across the town to the barricades were they will make their defense against the Ukrainian army, the town was on high alert, Russian soldier's were taking defensive positions in shop and fortified houses, some were manning mounted PKM machine guns, they made it to the main defensive area where many soldier were preparing for the attack.

''Alright Sergei's friend's, we are planning to ambush the main assault force here'' Sergei explained as the trio gathered around him ''Thomas, you go to left flank, help secure escape route's'' he ordered pointing to the group on the left.

''Will do, good luck boys'' Thomas said walking to them.

''Eiji, Sergei' need's you to go to right barricade with Yuri and Pedrov and stop any man from getting past'' he said, Eiji nodded.

''Consider it done, Later Kazuto'' he said walking to the right.

''Okay what do I do?'' Kirito asked.

''You are with Sergei, we need to hold off the frontal cone'' Sergei answers running to the large sandbag blockade were a few other soldiers took cover by, Kirito joined them and waited.

A long suspenseful wait took place, Thomas aimed his gun at the entrance to the town on his side, Eiji and Kirito did the same on their side until several men came it view wearing army cameo uniforms and carrying AK-47 or AK-74U's along with a couple technical's, as soon as they came into clear view-

''Now!'' Sergei yelled and on the roof of the opposite building, a soldier with and RPG took out one of the technical's, the Ukrainians scattered in surprise from the blast and the russains and the team opened fire at them, the Ukrainians returned fire, Kirito took out six of them with his AR-15 rifle within two minutes of the fight, as some of them tried to flank them on the right, Eiji's team took out the group of five. Thomas snuck around the left side and floored about ten of them with a mix of rifle shoot's and throwing knives, Sergei killed four with his AK and when three Ukrainian soldier tried to use the balcony of a building to fire down on the group, while taking out a couple of Russians in the process, Sergei use the underbarreld grenade launcher on his rifle to blast them out, one soldier tried to shoot him from beside the destroyed technical but Sergei reacted quickly and tackled him to the ground and snapped his neck.

Kirito then took out the gunner of the second Technical as well as three other soldiers around it before reloading, the technical driver tried to run him over but Kirito dodged it and allowed it to crash into a shop, he turned to face the driver and shot him in the back of the head with his pistol.

''Road hog'' he smiled as he went to fight more soldiers.

The Russians held the upper hand of the battle while only losing few of their own in return, The Ukrainian's then looked like they were retreating.

''They are falling back!'' Kirito yelled happily, Sergei halted him.

 _''Niet'' he said_ ''They are regrouping'' he corrected before a tank rolled in fronto of the group.

''Tank!'' Sergei yelled as he tackled Kirito to the ground before it shot at the frontal barricade, it then turned its cannon to Eiji's positon on the second floor of a building.

''Aw shit!'' he said before jumping out of the way as the tank shot the building, it fired its machine gun taking out four Russians as Ukrainian soldiers and two more technical's advanced slowly behind it.

''Fall back!'' Sergei ordered ''Fall back to town hall!''

Everyone ran back to the fortified town hall in the center of the town while firing back at the advancing army of Ukrainians as they ran, Sergei held the door open for Eiji, Kirito and Thomas before shutting it and blocking the door.

''Yuri, we need every man at window's holding them back'' he ordered ''Eiji, get on that machine gun on balcony'' he ordered Eiji pointing to the mounted PKM machine gun on the top balcony ''Thomas, you stay on ground floor and take out any Ukrainian who comes down here, Kirito, Pedrov, with me to first floor'' he ordered as they all ran to their positions.

The Russians and the team held their ground in the town hall creating a massive standoff against the Ukrainians using both assault rifles and RPG's on the technical's, Kirito, Eiji and Thomas took out a fair amount of the ground forces between the three of them, the the tank showed up again right outside the front of the building.

''Get down!'' Pedrov yelled as he, Sergei and Kirito ducked behind a wall inside before the tank fired again the the hallway opposite, Sergei saw an RPG on the other side of the hallway.

''Pedrov, Grab that RPG and take out tank! Now!'' he ordered.

 _''Da_ comrade'' Pedrov said as he run to the RPG but the tank's machine gun blew his head off before her could grab it.

''Pedrov!'' Sergei yelled in grief at the lose of his soldier, then Kirito thought for a moment, The lighter!

''Sergei, I have an Idea but I need to get outside!'' he said.

''Try back door, we cover you!'' Sergei said before Kirito ran as fast as he could through the building dodging debris and bullets as he made his way outside the back of the building and to the side of the distracted tank, taking out any soldier he came across on the way.

''Kazuto! The hell are you doing mate!?'' Thomas yelled as he saw Kirito climb up the side of the tank.

''He's going to get himself killed!'' Eiji exclaimed shocked.

Kirito made it to the top of the tank, he took his lighter out of his coat pocket and opened the hatch to the inside of the tank, but a fist met his jaw as soon as he opened it, he staggered as a tall, muscular Ukrainian man in a tank top and cargo pants climbed up the hatch and stood up on the tank in front of him, Kirito got on his feet and tried to shoot him with his sidearm but the man knocked in out of his hands, they then locked in a fistfight with Kirito using some martial arts move's while the man used his strength to his advantage, the man clearly had the upper hand, Kirito saw the tank slowly move it's cannon up to were Eiji was on the machine gun during the fight, he had to act quickly but the man tackled him to the side of the tank and started to strangle him, Kirito choked as he searched his pockets for his knife, he grabbed onto his pen and stabbed the man on the neck with it, the man got up and then checked his neck to only find a small hole on the side of it, he chuckled before he advanced on Kirito but ten seconds later, he stop's, he choke's and the spot on his neck turned the flesh green, Kirito watched in awe as the poison killed the man, his lifeless body rolled off the tank.

''Thank's Shigemura'' he said to himself before running to the hatch opening again, took out his lighter, pulled off the button and threw it in there, he only just had time to get off before the tank burst into flames.

The Russian's cheered in victory as their fighter jets came in to clear out the remaining Ukrainian forces, in the aftermath of the battle, Sergei, Thomas and Eiji came out the town hall to meet Kirito.

''Kazuto, you are one crazy mother fucker!'' Thomas said happily patting him on the shoulder.

''Indeed'' Eiji admitted ''You fight just as well IRL as you did in SAO''

'' _Da_ Kazuto, You are true warrior'' Sergei said smiling at Kirito ''Your father would have been very proud'' he added.

''Just doing my best'' Kirito said modestly, Sergei sighed looking around.

''The fight is over, Russia is victorious!...Sergei now tell you were Von kelpp's is...He's at-'' he started before a soldier ran up to the group

''Sergei! Sergei!'' he shouted as he ran and stopped in front of him ''The Inn...Is on fire'' he breathed, the other's gasped.

''The Inn's on fire!?'' Thomas said shocked, Eiji looked petrified.

''Anaya'' he said before running to a snowmobile.

''Eiji what are you doing!?'' Kirito asked him.

''I gotta find Anaya!'' Eiji responed before taking off with the snowmobile.

''No, No,No,No, I will not lose another one!'' he thought as he sped along the war torn town back to the Inn, It was engulfed in flames but Eiji was not going to give up, he reached for a fallen piece of wood blocking the door, he pulled it upward but it was too heavy.

''Here! I hold for you, now go!'' Yuri said as he came up from behind Eiji, helped him lift the wood and allowed him to get inside.

''Anaya!''Cough'' Anaya!'' he called out inside the burning building, he ran around looking for the celler door, he found it behind the bar, he knelt down and knocked on it hoping to god that Anaya is still down there, no answer, he looked around for something to pry the door open, the crowbar next to the ice bucket, he picked it up and tried to pry the door open, coughing as he tried effortlessly, the door then unlocked and opened suddenly revealing Anaya holding her .22 hunting rifle, she saw Eiji.

''Oh god, my prayers were heard!'' she said in relief lowing the rifle, Eiji smiled, he then turned to see the flames heading towards the spirits at the bar, he grabbed Anaya by the arm and ran back to the door, he held on to her as they leaped out the narrow gap between the door and the debris before a column of flame erupted out, Yuri dropped the wood back down and ran to the duo.

''Are you okay Anaya?'' he asked pulling her on her feet.

'' _Da_ Yuri'' she replied as Thomas, Kirito and Sergei came running up to them.

''What the bloody hell happend?'' Thomas asked.

''Fighter jet must have dropped bomb near to Inn'' Yuri said ''Blast must have made Inn catch fire'' he added.

''Were's Eiji?'' Kirito asked, they turn to look at Eiji's unconscious body on the snowy floor.

''Eiji!'' Anaya said as she ran to him and knelt down by his side, trying to wake him up ''Eiji, please, please wake up Eiji, please don't leave me'' she cried sobbing into his chest, the others gather around her hoping that he would wake up.

''I love you'' she whispered, she then felt a hand wrapping around her side, she looked up to face Eiji, who was opening his eyes and smiling.

''Anaya'' he breathed, Anaya leapt into his arms.

''Eiji'' she cried happily on his shoulder as he stood up on his feet, he pulled back to look into her eyes's, drying her tears with his thumbs.

''I told you I would be back'' he said before they kissed passionately in front of everyone, Thomas gagged.

''Alright I'm out mate'' he said walking away.

''Likewise'' Sergei said as he and Yuri followed him.

''Good job Eiji'' Kirito thought with a smile as he went to join them leaving the new couple to their tender moment.

 **End of chapter everyone, sorry if I'm not writing the battle sequences in enough detail, it's hard for fanfic's, anyway see you for the next chapter, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	19. As one door closes, another opens

**Here's chapter 19, this story is going to be a lot longer then ''The Big Day'' if you haven't noticed, Enjoy!xxxooo**

''Ah'' Kirito teethed in pain as the nurse rubbed a wet cloth over a wound on his eyebrow which he received from his fight on the tank.

''You Japanese need to really grow a pair'' she said as he continued treating him ''Alright, fell better?'' she asked.

''Yeah, thanks'' Kirito responded, the nurse smiled ''Very well, then you should be able to walk and meet your friend's in reception'' she said with a smile as she exited the room, Kirito exited and made his way along the corridors of the town hospital were nurse's and doctors were treating wound's on Russian soldiers from the battle earlier today, he walked steadily before entering a small seating area were Thomas was in conversation with Sergei and Yuri and Eiji was holding Anaya's hand as they smiled lovingly at eachother.

''Kazuto'' Eiji said as he saw him walk in ''How are you?''

''Fine, It's not that bad'' he answered addressing his small wound ''I've had worse'' he added.

''Er forgive me but, I don't think we've been properly introduced'' said Anaya walking up the Kirito ''I am Anaya Likandavich'' she held her hand out to shake.

''Kazuto Kirigaya, or you can call me Kirito, which ever is easiest'' Kirito shook her hand ''So why are you here?''

''We are waiting for her father, the Innkeeper'' Eiji explained before a nurse came through the door's.

''Mrs Likandavich?'' she asked, Anaya turned her head ''Yes?'' she replied.

''Your father want's to see you'' the nurse called her to follow, Anaya's eye's widened but sighed.

''Wish me luck'' she said to Eiji before turning to the nurse.

''He also wants to meet the boy'' the nurse revealed.

''Me?'' Eiji asked, the nurse nodded, he held on the Anaya's hand.

''If he hurts you, I'm pulling his plug'' he told her.

''Eiji!'' Anaya shouted.

''What, I'm joking!'' he laughed as they followed the nurse ''Mostly'' he silently added.

They reached a room were the nurse opened the door for the couple, they entered to see Nikolai laying on the hospital bed with tubes and bandages around his arms and chest, he turned his head to see them, he weakly smiled.

''Anaya'' he said, Anaya frowned at him ''Please, come closer my child'' he beckoned her forward, she gave an uneasy look to Eiji, he nodded in response telling her that it was okay, she slowly walked up to her father and sat on the stool next to his bed, he smiled.

''Anaya, my child'' he begun ''I so glad that you are alive-''

''Are you?'' she asked coldly at him, he sighed.

''Anaya, please, don't act like this'' he pleaded weakly to her, she huffed and looked away from him, he looked at Eiji who was leaning by the door, arm's folded and staring at him with a warning look.

''I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted any of this'' Nikolai begun looking at Anaya with remorseful eyes ''It's just that, ever since I lose your mother I've been'' he paused trying to find the words ''That Inn was my home, our home, your great, Great grandfather build that Inn himself, It was his legacy, His pride...As It was mine and the though of losing it was-'' he paused again when he noticed his daughter's silence.

''I loved your mother, despite what you may think, I loved your mother...and you, more then that Inn'' he confessed, Anaya looked at him shock ''An when she died, You and that Inn were only two things I had left in world, It didn't want to lose that Inn but now...I seem's like If I continued defending it...I'll lose you'' he finished, Anaya didn't know what to say.

''I guess what I want to say is...I'm sorry, for everything'' he smiled remorsefully, Anaya teared up slightly.

''Father'' she wept as they hugged ''I'm sorry too, for aiming gun at you''

''It's okay'' Nikolai said stroking her hair ''I destroy your Violin, You were angry, I get it'' he held her close, Eiji watched the heartwarming scene with content, Nikolai looked to him.

''Ah Japanese man, come here'' he said.

''I have a name you know'' Eiji rolled his eyes ''It's Eiji'' Nikolai chuckled.

''Okay Eiji, come here'' he said, Eiji slowly walked by Anaya's side.

''You like her?'' Nikolai asked.

''No'' Eiji said, Anaya turned to him, he held her shoulder's ''I love her'' he corrected before kissing her, Nikolai smiled.

''Then you have her'' he said causing both heads to turn.

''What?'' Anaya asked, Nikolai faced her.

''I release you Anaya'' he said ''You is fired from my Inn''

''Or what left of it'' Eiji said, Anaya smiled.

''Thank you Father'' she smiled back.

''Eiji'' Nikolai faced him ''Take care of my daughter, protect her'' he asked of him, Eiji held his hand.

''With my life'' Eiji assured him, Nikolai smiled in relief.

''Good'' he said, he looked at Anaya one last time.

''Goodbye, I now go see your mother'' he said before closing his eyes, the vitals beeped rapidly before stopping, he had died.

''Father!'' Anaya cried falling by his side, Eiji wrapped his arm around her for comfort, she sobbed on his shoulder's at the loss of her father.

the other saw Eiji and Anaya come out the ward entrance, their face's sad.

''Hes gone'' Anaya said looking down.

''I'm sorry'' Kirito said in a comforting matter.

''It's okay'' she said smiling ''He's with mother now''

''Way to stay positive'' Thomas said from behind Kirito ''Well, ''As one door close's another one open's'' some would say'' he added.

''So...what now?'' Kirito asked her.

''Well'' Anaya said ''I really don't know, I lived and worked in that inn for 10 years but now its destroyed...My Violin is gone so...I really don't know what I want to do now'' she finished looking down, Eiji didn't know what to say, he would like to offer to take her back to Toyko with him but, with Sugou still at large, I just seem's like a bad Idea, his thought's were interrupted by Sergei and Yuri walking back to the group.

''Ah, Sergei's Friends, We must thank you'' Sergei said ''Kirito, that dog you killed on tank was ''Tank commander Anton Kerentov'' with him gone, the Ukrainian's are now on defensive, We are now one step closer to winning war because of you'' he finished shaking his hand.

''No thank's necessary'' Kirito said.

''Okay, we defended the town, now where is Von Kelpp's?'' Thomas asked, Sergei frowned.

''Sergei's scouts have spotted him in Abandoned Biology lab up in Beloforsk about 10 mile northwest from here'' Sergei said.

"Then it look's like we're heading up to Beloforsk next" Thomas said gathering his things "If we go now, we may still get there before sugou's people do"

''Who is Sugou?'' Sergei asked.

''An evil bastard who wants to control the world that's who'' Kirito replied bitterly ''What's the name of the lab?'' he asked.

'' _Der helilige Garten_ '' Sergei replied, Kirito raised an eyebrow in confusion.

''That's German for ''The Holy garden'' Thomas explained, Kirito nodded in understanding.

''Sound's Charming, for a Nazi research lab'' Eiji said.

''The Lab was build during occupation in 1942'' Yuri explained ''The Fascists used to take Russian and Jewish captive's up there, until war ended in 1945, been abandoned since but we think that Von Kelpp's is hiding in there''

''So It was like a concentration center?'' Eiji asked, Yuri shook his head.

''Much worse, in camp, you died when you could not work anymore but in Lab...they not only tortured you but they kept you alive so you would suffer more, no one ever came back from that place...men, women, even children were sent there and never were heard from again''

''Jesus christ'' Thomas said shocked ''Those Nazi's were even more evil then we thought, good thing we won the war eh?''

''We haven't won yet'' Kirito said gathering his things ''Not until we stop Suguo and retrieve the Boreilium''

Eiji looked to Anaya, he knew he had to say goodbye but her didn't know how to.

''Anaya'' he started ''I...I Guess this mean's goodb-'' Anaya silenced him with her finger.

''I know'' she said holding his hand's ''You need to go and stop Suguo, I understand'' she assured smiling, he returned it tearing up and hugged her tightly.

''I promise I'll come back and visit you when this all blow's over'' he said tears in his eyes.

''Good'' she said before he pulled away.

''I love you Anaya'' he said.

''So do I'' she responded before they locked lips into a kiss, Kirito smiled.

After a light breakfast and a moment of refilling ammunition and supplies, the team and Sergei were at the towns entrance gate.

''Thank's for the information Sergei'' Kirito said ''It's most helpful''

''Is not necessary Sergei's friend'' Sergei said happily.

''It's been fun to fight by your side once more'' Thomas said ''But this is were we part ways again''

''You and your friend's will always be welcome in Gorno-Altaysk'' Sergei said with a smile ''Sergei wish's you all the best of luck'' he added walking away waving at them.

''Shame hes not coming with us'' Kirito said ''I kind of like Sergei''

''He was starting to grow on me too'' Eiji said as they turned to walk away, AR-15 rifles in arms until-

''Eiji!''a familiar voice yelled from close by, Eiji perked up and all three agent turned back to see Anaya running to them wearing a thick black fur jacket, thick trousers and a trapper hat holding her .22 rifle by its sling in her arms and a travelers backpack on her back, she stopped in front of them with a smile.

''Anaya?'' Eiji asked ''What are you doing here?''

''I want to come with you'' she said, Thomas widened his eyes in shock.

''You what?'' he asked.

''I want to come with you'' she repeated eyes full of determination, Eiji looked beside himself with happiness.

''Alright your in!'' he said.

''Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute'' Thomas interrupted ''She can't come with us!''

''Whay not?'' Anaya asked.

''It's to dangerous'' Thomas explained ''She'll get killed''

''Why?'' Anaya asked annoyed ''Because I'm girl? I can handle self'' she said.

''Can you shoot?'' Kirito asked, Anaya just smirked an aimed her rifle in the sky and shot down a pigeon with it.

''I used to hunt with Uncle Vladimir'' she explained proudly.

''Then I can't see why she cannot come with us'' Kirito said to Thomas ''She has good aim and the will, plus we could use all the help we can get''

''And I'll make sure nothing happen's to her'' Eiji said standing by Anaya's side ''I won't let what happend to Yuna happen to you Anaya'' he assured her pecking her on the lips.

''I vote she come's with us'' Kirito said holding his hand up.

''Me too'' Eiji said doing the same ''Alright 2 out of 3, she's in'' he added happily holding her free hand.

Thomas looked gobsmacked at what just happend but he looked to Anaya ''Alright but you do what we say, when we say it, you got that?'' he asked her, she saluted in response.

''Right, okay let's go before Sugou's men get a head start'' Thomas said as the group of three turned four began their journey to Von Kelpp's lab.

 **End of chapter everyone, hope you are Enjoying this story, please leave any reveiw's you want, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	20. The Baby Shower

**Chapter 20 is here everyone, hope you enjoy it!xxxooo**

 **Yukki Manor, outside of Tokyo, Japan, 17th January 2027**

''And...There, that should do it!'' said Silica happily as she fixed the cherry blossom flower crown on Asuna's head while, Lizbeth, Silica, Klien, Sinon, Suguha, Gonishi, her mom, dad and Kouichirou where sitting opposite her with a big pile of presents next to her, since her daughter was going to be staying at the manor for a while, Kyouko decided to throw her daughter a baby shower in anticipation of her future grandchild's arrival and invited all her friend over as well, she also made sure that there was double security around the property in case Sugou's people attacked, armed men in suit's ties and shades patrolled the grounds ready to protect the Manor and the Yukki's with their very lives, she looked at Asuna with a content smile, Sugou will never get his hands on her, never.

"So Asuna" said Lizbeth "Any idea if its going to be a boy or a girl yet?" She asked.

"Not a clue" Asuna shrugged "Its still to early to tell, besides I would rather it be a surprise for the both of us" she smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Sinon with a raised eyebrow "It'll be harder to choose a wallpaper color for its room if you wait, right Gonishi?" She turned to only find him gone she then found him by the large pink towering cake, cutting himself a big slice and munching on it.

"Whd yo shay bae?" He asked mouth full of cake.

"Never mind" Simon rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's greed.

''You could just pick out a unisex color like yellow or green'' Klien suggested.

''Ugh, I hate the color Yellow'' said Lizbeth in disgust.

"Oh, oh, can you please open my one first Asuna?" Pleaded Silica "the little one on the table" she pointed to a small blue parcel on the coffee table, Asuna opened it and found a little flower patterned pacifier.

"Thank you silica, this is lovely" Asuna thanked her.

"That's not all, press the button on the front" Silica instructed, Asuna pressed the small button on the front of the pacifier and it glowed blue, Asuna looked surprised.

"I read that the color blue help's with sleep so If the little one gets fussy, just press the button and it should calm it down" Silica smiled.

''Nerd'' Gonishi coughed into his hand.

"Aw that's so thoughtful thanks" Asuna smiled.

"Wow!" Yui said from the little camera pod on Asuna's shoulder, she got that from Yuuki after she died so Yui could see the real world "it's so pretty mommy!"

"Yes it is" Asuna responded to her " Your younger sibling will love it"

Lisbeth's gift was next, she opened it to find a sword hilt mobile with a mix of black, white and red patterns.

"To symbolize both you and Kazuto in SAO, I made it myself" she explained proudly.

The next gift was from Suguha and Kouchirou, it contained a green and red rattle.

"Erm, no offence Suguha but-" Asuna said curiously "don't you need this for your baby?" She asked, Kouichirou announced that Suguha was pregnant back on new years eve.

"Oh yeah, the sonogram results came back" Suguha said, Kouichirou held her hand "we're having twins!" He revealed happily making everyone gasp in excitement "we don't want them fighting over the same rattle, It'll be a royal pain!" The couple chuckled.

Kliens gift was a pair of red baby pajamas "those were mine but I figured my Godchild would need them more" he said, Lizbeth felt touched by his consideration.

The second to last present was from both Sinon and Gonishi, it was a mixtape of popular lullaby's, Gonishi was a traveling DJ and Sinon was the singer for his tunes and they were dating as well.

"Been working on that since we got back from our Christmas tour in Korea" Sinon said with a smile.

''It's got all the classic's on it, including some my personal favorite's from when I was a baby'' Gonishi added holding Sinon's hand.

The last gift was from her parents ''Hold on a sec'' Kyouko said as she and her husband got up and exited the room for 5 minutes, they came back in pulling in a pure ivory white cot with silk sheets and a pillow, Asuna was holding back tears of joy ''Oh mom, dad this...is...just beautiful!'' she cried happily ''Where did you buy that?'' she asked.

''It was yours'' Kyouko said with a smile, Asuna's eyes widened in surprise.

''We kept it in storage after you grew out of it in case you had a child of you own one day'' Shouzou explained with a smile, Asuna didn't know what to say.

''Thank you so much all of you'' she said ''I just know my child is going to have the best aunts, uncles and grandparents ever!'' she added happily as they all gathered or a group hug.

''Hey, don't forget about me, I am going to be it's big sister after all!'' said Yui, Asuna smiled at her adopted daughter's cuteness.

A big BBQ in the backyard of the manor followed by the swimming pool, Asuna was tanning in a white and red bikini next to her mom who was wearing a green one piece swimsuit holding a tanning mirror, Louis was grilling burger's, hot dog's, chicken leg's and shrimp on the BBQ, Klien, Kouichirou, Sinon and Gonishi were playing vollyball in the pool while Lizbeth, Silica and Suguha were cheering for both teams by the poolside, after a while they all sat down by a large table having lunch, Cheeseburgers, Hot dog's, Grilled Chicken, Shrimp and salad.

''Your wine madam?'' Nazio asked Kyouko as he held out a silver tray with a glass of red wine on it, she took it before serving the other guest's their beverages.

''So Asuna?'' Lizbeth asked her ''Have you and Kazuto decided who's going to babysit yet?''

''It's us isn't it?'' Klien asked hold Lizbeth close.

''Well we er...'' Asuna thought.

''Oh, Oh pick me pick me!'' Silica put her hand up excitedly.

''Erm...''

''Move over short stuff'' Gonishi gently pushed Silica away ''I'm your guy, I'm more experienced'' he smiled proudly.

''Since when?'' Sinon asked him.

''I have a little brother you know'' Gonishi said.

''Fair point'' Sinon shrugged.

Everyone started to argue about who should be babysitter for Asuna's baby until-

 **''Guys! just fucking calm down okay?!''** Asuna shouted making everyone shut up ''Me and Kazuto don't even know if we are going to have a babysitter'' she explained calming down.

''But then who's going to help you in the struggle?'' Silica asked, Asuna raised an eyebrow.

''What struggle?'' she asked.

''She's right'' Shouzou admitted ''Raising both Kouichirou and you was really stressful for both me and your mom'' Kyouko nodded in agreement.

''Having a baby is a lot of hard work and responsibility'' Klien said as Gonishi flinched at last word as if it was a bad word.

''Don't say that Fucking word please?'' he said covering his ears.

Yep, Eighteen years of looking after someone else is tiring, Right Gonishi?'' Sinon asked as her boyfriend recovered.

''Yeah, you've got to feed it'' he said biting into a burger.

''Change it's diaper'' Sinon added.

''Bathe it every night'' Silica said.

''Read it bedtime stories'' Klien said.

''Sing it to sleep'' Lizbeth added.

''Did we mention the crying at night?'' Kyouko asked ''You used to do that a lot as a baby'' she added.

''Your going to need all the help available if you and Kazuto are going to spend any time to yourselves at all'' Shouzou warned.

''But having a child has it's perks in a relationship too'' Gonishi said ''Before mom was pregnant with little Sora, she and dad were going through a divorce, they figured that they could switch custody of me every month, when they found out they were expecting another child they canceled the divorce, My little brother saved mom and dad's marriage, that's why I love the little tyke so much'' he finished smiling, Sinon gushed at her boyfriends words.

''Gon Gon thats...So sweet'' she said holding him close, they kissed.

''He's right'' Kouichirou said ''A baby is only going to further strengthen Kazuto's and Asuna's bond even more then it already is''

''Well, thank you guys for you consideration but, I think me and Kirito are going to be fine'' Asuna said thankfully.

''Where is Big brother anyway?'' Suguha asked.

''Business trip in Shanghai'' Asuna lied, her parents also knew of the situation and did not get involved in the conversation.

''Straight after one in New york?'' Klien asked reaching for a hot dog.

''It came a short notice'' Asuna made up smiling.

''Oh never mind'' Sinon said ''Happen's with our tour notices all the time, price to be famous I guess''' she added holding hands with Gonishi.

After a fun filled day, the afternoon sun told all the guest to take their leave, they all said good bye and left in their own individual vehicles leaving only Asuna and her mom and dad in the Manor as the security let them out one by one passed the front Iron gate, as they drove out they passed by a delivery van on the other side of the road, the driver was smoking a cigarette, as the last car left, the driver held a walkie-talkie to his lips.

''This is Homecoming to Royal Flush come in, over'' he said.

''Rodger Homecoming, reading you load and clear mate, over'' John said on the other side.

''Royal Flush, the magpie has flown I repeat the magpie has flown, over'' the driver said.

''Rodger Homecoming, proceed with phase one, over'' John said.

''Rodger that Royal Flush, Proceeding to main gate, see you on the flip side, Hail Oberon'' the driver said before starting the engine.

''Hail Oberon'' John replied before hanging up as the driver made his way over to the gate.

 **End of chapter 20, Hope you are enjoying the story so far, more on it's way but until then, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	21. Siege of Yukki Manor

**Here is chapter 21 everyone, More action in this one!xxxooo**

The Delivery van approuched the Iron gates at a steady speed where four men in suits and ties were guarding, one held his hand up to signal for him to stop at the gate, the man walked to the drivers window.

''Sir, this is private property, all unauthorized personal are restricted passed this point'' the man said.

''I have a Delivery'' the driver said calmly, the man looked at the side on the van 'Dojo heaven Mattress's'

''For mattress's?'' he asked the driver ''I'm going to have to see a permit from you'' he informed.

''Oh, okay just hang on a sec'' the driver reached into the glove compartment, the man waited.

''Here'' said the driver before pulling out a silenced P99 pistol and shot him in the head, the other men reacted by pulling out Glock 18's and shooting him dead in the driverseat.

Asuna and her parents could hear the gunshot's from inside the mansion 'Delta 1 this is Baker 4, we just had a run-in at the gate, assailant is down though over'' said a voice on a nearby guard's earpiece.

''Rodger Baker 6, good job'' said the head of security.

From the gate, the man saw something in the distance at the other end of the road, he magnified the view on his shade's to see a large armored van with a bulldozer spade on the hood speeding toward them, the three of them tried shooting the driver but the window was bulletproof.

''Move!'' one of the men yelled as they dodged the van allowing it to plow down the iron gate and stop in the middle of the courtyard, the three men plus several other men from the manor aimed thier guns at the van waiting.

from inside John counted down to three from his finger and on the last finger, her kicked the backdoor of the van open and shot the three men with his G36C rifle, he got out with Oliver, Abdul and ten other heavily armed men all wearing casual clothing and vests and started shooting at the man guarding the front of the Manor.

''Move, move, take em out but we need the Yukki's alive!'' John ordered as his men engaged the security guard's, his men had the upper hand but the security was holding it's own.

From inside the manor, security guards were setting up defensive perimeters ''Alright Mr's Yukki, we need to get you and the other's to the panic room'' the head man said as she and her family followed him up the stairs.

Back outside, John's men were advancing on the manor as the security was being mowed down while only losing a couple of men in return, five more guards appeared on the balcony and started firing on the group, taking out two more men before the rest took cover.

''Travis, Balcony twelve o'clock!'' Oliver said to a fighter on the opposite side of the courtyard.

''Yes sir'' Travis said before opening a duffel bag to reveal a ICS-190 GLM grenade launcher, he held it up and blew away the men on the balcony, Abdul shot down two of the guards by the front door of the manor with his AK-47 and Oliver shot down any other guards that were trying to flank them with his M16.

Two cars stopped behind the fighters, two guards got from each one and started shooting at the group from behind, Travis reacted to this and blew apart the cars and the men with his grenade launcher.

''Nice one Travis!'' Abdul said, Travis smiled back to him before a wounded guard nearby shot Travis in the head.

''Travis!'' John yelled before shooting the wounded man dead in retaliation ''Fuck you!'' he shouted before he charging with the rest of his men through the remaining guards by the entrance.

''Courtyard clear!'' a fighter yelled as the last Guard was killed by Oliver, they gathered by the front door.

''Breaching charges on three!'' John ordered as a fighter planted a C4 charge on the door.

From the other side, six guard's aimed their guns at the door ready to shoot, The head of security motioned Asuna and her parents inside the panic room located in Kyouko's study before closing it behind him and joining the other security guards.

''One...Two...Three, Now, Now!'' John ordered as the fighter detonated the C4 charge, blasting the door open, Oliver and Abdul threw in a flash bang grenade each before they all engaged the guard inside the manor, the head of security sprayed the area with his MP7 sub-machine gun but was shot in the shoulder by a fighter with an MP5 with a holosight, he crawled away from the stairway as the fighter ran up to catch him.

''Fuck you!'' the head guard said before quickly turning to shot the fighter in the head before Abdul killed him in retaliation.

''Regroup!'' John ordered the remaining five Fighters plus Oliver and Abdul ''Search the place, find her and her parents'' he said before he, Oliver and Abdul searched upstairs.

''We know your here poppet!'' John called out as he and his friend searched the study, Asuna and her parent's held their breath as they heard footstep's outside the panic room ''Come out, we aren't going to hurt you, our lord want's a word with you and your family'' he said turning over the desk.

''Yeah, he's missed you, a lot'' Oliver said.

''We have the place surrounded'' Abdul said with an evil smile ''The only way for you to get out alive is to surrender!''

John noticed a slight opening behind the bookcase, he signaled Oliver and Abdul to follow him, he turned on the walkie-talkie ''Everyone, meet us at the top floor study, I think we found them'' he ordered as he slowly walked up to the bookcase gun in arms, he moved the bookcase away to reveal a black steel door as the five fighters gathered behind their leader, Asuna looked through a crack in the door frame to see his face.

''Ello Poppet'' he smirked as he pulled the door open to face them, they put their hand's up as the fighter aimed their guns at them.

''Out, now'' John grabbed Asuna by the arm and dragged her out, Oliver dragged Shouzou out and Abdul pulled Kyouko out.

''Well well well'' John smiled evilly at Kyouko ''Mrs Yukki, how lovely it is to see you again''

''You know him?'' Asuna asked her mother.

''I afraid the felling isn't mutual John'' Kyouko retorted.

''Oh, you don't know?'' Oliver asked Asuna ''You mother hired us to sabotage your wedding, that was until we were arrested'' he added bitterly.

''So this is Asuna Yukki eh?'' John said looking at her, he smirked ''I tell you, If you weren't married I'd bang you lass'' he laughed, the fighter sniggered.

''Fuck you John!'' Kyouko shouted angrily, John shrugged before slapping her across the cheek.

''Kyouko!'' Shouzou yelled turning to get her before Abdul aimed his Ak-47 to his head in a warning matter.

''Now you aren't really in a position to run you mouth are you?!'' John yelled at her ''We don't work for you anymore, c'mon lad's, get them in the van, Let's see what Oberon make's of them'' he ordered as the fighter cuffed the Yukki's and dragged them outside to the van, Asuna recognized the name, Sugou.

''No! No please!'' she pleaded with them as they dragged her to the van ''Don't take me to him please, No, No!'' she yelled as they closed the van doors on her and her parents, leaving them in darkness as they drove out of the battle-torn manor and made their way back to Eden's tower.

 **Uh oh, Look's like trouble for Asuna, find out what happen's next in chapter 22, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	22. Confessions

**Chapter 22 Is finally here everyone, sorry for the delay, work's been a hassle lately, anyway hope you enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Eden's Tower, Unknown Location, 17th January 2027**

 **''Argh!''** screamed the wounded man in pain as Kyouji was trying to treat a bullet wound on his leg that he received from New York, As Kyouji was the most medically experienced 'Elder'(What they called Oberon's lieutenants) in the Holy Empire, Sugou assigned him to be Head Medic and Personal torturer of the Group, even though Kyouji wasn't a doctor, he was a nurse but only by his family's harassment into the profession, he has assisted on some lifesaving surgery's during his time at the hospital.

''It's okay my friend, your going to be just fine'' Kyouji assured him as he use pliers to open up the wound more for cleaning.

''How is he doing brother?'' asked Shouichi calmly as he entered the room dressed in a black hooded cloak similar to the one his avatar wore in GGO.

''Not so well brother'' replied Kyouji sighing ''He's got a rupture in an artery and I need to set a bone back together, bullet when straight through I think so we have that'' he added as Shouichi observed the man wincing in pain.

''He need's mercy'' Shouichi said calmly smirking.

''He might just be able to pull through if I can just close up-'' Kyouji said before Shouichi took out his Type 54 and shoot the man in the head.

''Brother what the fuck?!'' Kyouji asked shocked at his brothers action.

''I gave him mercy'' Shouichi answered as he holstered his gun.

''I could have saved his life!'' Kyouji shouted.

''That would have not been the will of Lord Oberon'' Shouichi said as they walked out of the room and into the hallway ''He would been crippled anyway, Oberon does not want any drains on what little resource we have to spare, he need's warriors not lemons''

''But he could have been more useful alive'' Kyouji argued ''I'm the head medic of the Holy empire, I decide who live's or dies from their wounds, you just enforce the militia, you have no right to-''

 **''Oberon demand's us all to do what is necessary for his plans, your in no position to dictate!''** Shouichi yelled at him sending Kyouji back a little, his relationship with his brother has been an uneasy one, Kyouji was always the last one thought of in his family, bullied by his friends, abused by his family, Shouichi was always treated like royalty by his parents, however there were rare occasion where he stepped in to help his little brother, Shouichi stopped is father beating Kyouji one time and scared away some bullies at his school but other times he would be just as cruel and evil as they were, Shouichi sighed in remorse.

''Forgive me brother'' he said ''Anger, a sin difficult to resist even for me, but know that I do not hold anything against you Kyouji, come here'' he finished holding his arms out to hug, Kyouji accepted his brotherly embrace.

''I promise brother'' he said holding Kyouji into the hug ''When Oberon rules the world, There will be no more suffering for any of us, no one will dare hurt us ever again and remember what Oberon promised you for your loyalty: Co-command of the Japanese army and all the wive's you desire''

''I understand brother'' Kyouji smiled a weak smile as Shouichi let him go ''I am sorry''.

''Good, so we forgive eachother'' Shouichi said before the PA system came on.

''All member's, Oberon demand's us all to report to the gathering place at once, some sinner's are here for confessions'' said the voice of Atsushi, both brother's smiled.

''Come brother, It appears you have some new toy's to play with'' Shouichi said as Kyouji smirked as he followed.

A large group of member's gathered in the room were Atsushi as baptized and Suguo killed POH, they saw John, oliver, abdul and five other members walk down a pathway along with the cuffed up Yukki's, they yelled in triumph as they walked to the stage were Rosalia was waiting for them, John got all three captives on their knees at the center of the stage facing her, she smiled evilly at them.

''So you thought you could hide from us forever did you?'' She asked them, she then faced Asuna.

''Asuna Yukki, we meet at last'' Rosaila said.

''I don't know you'' Asuna said.

''Maybe not, but master told me about you, about who you ripped up his heart, how dare you!'' Rosalia yelled before she heard footstep's behind her, she smirked as she held her hand up silencing the crowd.

''You may not know me Asuna, but I believe you and Oberon know each other well'' she said before moving away, a long silence passed by before Sugou appeared before them in his robes and crown, he looked at Asuna as smiled.

''Well, well, If it isn't my little bird who got out of her cage'' he said, Asuna's eyes widened.

''Sugou'' she said with a disgusted frown, Sugou walked to her, knelt down, grabbed a lock of her hair and sniffed it causing her to close her eyes in discomfort.

''sniff' ahhh, How I miss that fragrance of your's'' he smiled sickly ''Brings back so many memories doesn't it?''

''Don't you fucking touch my daughter you bastard!'' yelled Shouzou angrily, Sugou faced him.

''Shouzou, how lovely it is to see you here'' he said looking down at him ''And how have you been?''

''Fine since I fired you and had you locked up in Toshiba, Though the judge should have sentenced you to death!'' Shouzou replied.

''You forget that I held you on high regard for being a decent employer'' Sugou said ''Although this Time i'm the one in charge now''

''You are in charge of nothing!'' Shouzou yelled ''I should have never hired you! Your goddamn pathetic!'' Sugou smirked at his remark.

''The mouth on this one eh boy's?'' he said making John and his goon's chuckle as he brandished his knife ''I might give it back to him once I cut it out'' he said.

''No!'' Kyouko warned, Sugou turned to face her.

''Ah, Miss Yukki, I hear you're the main woman in the family'' Sugou smiled at her.

''You know her?'' Asuna asked.

''Of course'' he replied ''Hasn't she told you? She's the one who suggested our arranged marriage almost two years ago!'' Sugou revealed, Asuna looked shocked at her mother, Kyouko sighed in defeat.

''It's true'' she confirmed ''But that was before I found out just how sick and perverted he was!'' she added, Sugou just smiled.

''There you are, that's her sin, greed, always thinking of herself'' he begun ''Still, It's nice to have the whole family here won't you agree?'' he asked Asuna, she remained silent as he walked back to her ''There's just the one who started it all who need's finding'' he knelt down.

''Where's Kazuto?'' he asked her.

''I'm not telling you anything'' she spat at him, Sugou smiled evilly.

''Yeah I figured you might say that'' he said before clicking his fingers, Kyouji got up on the stage and dragged Shouzou to a bathtub full of water.

''What are you doing?'' she asked Sugou.

''Washing away some of his sins'' he replied before waving his hand, Kyouji dunked Shouzou's head into the bath, he gurgled under the water.

''Shouzou no!'' Kyouko cried, Asuna tried not to hold back tears as she watched her father get dipped in front of her, Kyouji held him under there for a minute before bringing him back up, Shouzou gasped for air.

''Wheres Kazuto?'' Sugou asked Asuna again, she shot a look of pure hatred at him.

''Fuck you and your bloodthirsty dogs!'' she yelled

''How does he look my lord?'' asked Kyouji.

''I don't know Kyouji, but he doesn't look very 'Clean' to me'' he replied, Kyouji smirked as dipped Shouzou in the water again.

''No please, don't hurt my husband please!'' Kyouko pleaded before John smacked her acroos the cheek.

''Quiet slag!'' he warned, Asuna was now shedding tears while Sugou tortured her family, Kyouji brought Shouzou back up after two minutes as Sugou held him by the hair.

''It Appears that his sin's cannot be cleansed by holy water'' Sugou said before taking out his knife, Oliver tore open his shirt, both Asuna and Kyouko gasped his shock as they waited for what Sugou was going to do now.

''But as my master Bennett taught me once: to truly cleanse a sin ridden soul'' Sugou held the blade to Shouzou's chest ''you must rip open It's shell'' he added before looked toward Asuna.

''One last time Asuna, where, is, Kazuto Kirigaya!?'' he asked in fury

''Don't tell him honey!'' Shouzou warned her ''I'm not worth it''

''Don't say that Shouzou!'' Kyouko cried, Sugou faced her.

''Abdul, If Asuna doesn't tell me were Kazuto is within the next ten seconds, shot her mother in the head please?'' he asked him, Abdul nodded and aimed his Ak-47 at the back of her head.

''So Asuna'' Sugou said ''Your husband or your parents, choice is yours''

Asuna sighed in defeat, she had to tell him, or her family will suffer for it.

''Siberia, hes in Siberia'' she revealed looking down, Sugou looked awful but signaled for Kyouji and Abdul to stand down.

''Von Kelpps'' he said to himself before turning to Shouichi and Kyouji.

''You two, take some troop's, head to Siberia, get to _Der Heilige Garten,_ retrieve the Borielium and kill Von Kelpps and the agent's'' he ordered them.

''As you command my lord'' bowed Shouichi.

''Shame really'' Kyouji frowned ''I was really enjoying myself''

''But'' Sugou stopped them ''Bring Kazuto to me alive, I want his death to be more...Public'' he smirked, Asuna's eyes widened in panic before he turned to face her as the two men left.

''Once I execute him in front of the entire world, no one will ever dare question my power again'' Sugou smiled evilly at her ''After that, If they speak of him they will only speak of how the hero of Aincrad himself begged for death at the hands of the almighty Oberon! And I, being the merciful god that I am...Kindly obliged'' he finished, Asuna shed tears at those facts.

''You know I was interested at first'' Sugou said ''But I prefer someone a little more...Compliant'' he said before turning to Rosalia, she purred before he kissed her, Asuna watched in disgust.

''Move her to 'the sanctuary'' he ordered John, he picked Asuna up and and dragged her away.

''What about these two?'' asked Abdul pointing to Kyouko and Shouzou.

''Let them go'' Sugou ordered ''Sent them back to their Manor, They can do no further harm to us''

Abdul and Oliver grabbed them and dragged them away.

''You won't fucking get away with this Sugou!'' Kyouko yelled angrily as she was dragged away ''I'll have the JSDF burn your little empire to the ground!'' Sugou smiled calmly as she was blindfolded.

''I welcome them to try'' he said before turning back to enter his throne room with Rosalia.

 **Chapter end, what going to happen now? Find out next time on 'The Big New's'' Cheerio!xxxooo also I'm thinking of doing an Origin story of how Christopher Bennett met Sugou.**


	23. Family Reunion

**Here is chapter 22 people, Sorry I took so long, I was focusing on a different story the past while, Anyway back to the story, Enjoy!**

 **Siberia, 8 miles from Beloforsk, 17th January 2027**

''Alright guys, we need to cross that past before sundown if we have any chance of making it to Beloforsk tomorrow!'' called Thomas to his team pointing to the valley ahead in the distance, they followed behind him with Kirito second and Eiji and Anaya close together behind them, they kept sneaking puppy dog eyes at each other when ever Kirito and Thomas wasan't looking, Kirito finally noticed this after a few minute's and smiled.

''I take it your enjoying each others company?'' he asked them, they blushed before Eiji jogged to meet with Kirito.

''Kirito erm, Mind if I ask you something?'' he asked, Kirito shrugged.

''Okay'' he said.

''Back In SAO, Did you and...Sachi ever, you know...'' Eiji raised his eyebrow's in a suggestive manner, Kirito frowned.

''What?'' he asked, Eiji sighed ''You know'' he made the love Gesture with his hands.

''What?'' Kirito asked again, Eiji was slightly annoyed, he looked to Anaya, he smirked.

''Let me demonstrate'' he said to Kirito before jogging back to Anaya, grabbed her by the waist making her smirk.

''You don't even need ask'' she said before they kissed passionatly, Kirito blushed as he got the message.

''What? No!'' he shouted ''No, me and Sachi were just really good friends'' he corrected as the couple pulled away.

''Who is Sachi?'' asked Anaya. Kirito sighed.

''Oh that's right, you don't know'' Kirito then proceeded to tell her about SAO, the Moonlit black cats and how they died as they walked.

''Oh my god'' Anaya said when he finished ''This Kayaba sounded...so...so evil, what happened to him afterward?'' she asked.

''He killed himself by frying his brain attempting to copy it to ARGO's mainframe'' Kirito explained.

''What about Asuna?'' she asked ''Did you see her again?''

''Sometime afterwards, I found Asuna again in ALO, under captivity of Sugou, he used her a a pawn in his plan to control our minds to make us all his slaves, as he was the GM at the time, I had no power over him, I felt like giving up hope but then, he spoke to me or whatever remained of his data did, explaining how he now understood the strength of human will, he gave me his old Login credentials to the system, with that I defeated Oberon and freed Asuna and now he's back to finish what he started, he must not succeed'' he explained.

''Hey Guy's!'' yelled Eiji ''I'm just going to disappear for a smoke for a while Okay?''

''Alright but be quick'' Thomas said. Eiji nodded and when into the trees away from the group, Anaya followed silently behind him and hid behind some bush's, watching Eiji smoking, Kirito joined her.

''What are you doing?'' he whispered to her, she was too busy admiring Eiji's muscles to listen.

''Hey'' he tapped her shoulder gaining her attention.

''Oh sorry'' she whispered back ''It's just that, oh look at that piece of _Myaso''_ she purred while glancing at Eiji ''Can I tell you secret?'' She asked Kirito, he nooded.

''Sometimes I wish he would tackle me to ground, rip of my clothes and _blyad_ me for hours'' she whispered to him dreamily, Kirito looked confused.

''What does that mean?'' he asked not understanding the language, Anaya whispered something in his ear that made his eyes widen in shock.

''But...but you only just fucking met yesterday'' he whispered to her.

''So?'' she asked ''It's not like were to young'' she pointed out.

''Well I don't know, how old are you by the way?'' he asked.

''17'' Anaya revealed ''But 18 in two month's'' she added, Kirito looked shocked.

''Oh, he's coming back!'' Kirito said as Eiji threw away the cigarette and started walking back to Thomas, Kirito and Anaya quickly ran back to him before Eiji appeared.

''Better?'' Anaya asked him.

''Now that I see your face again'' Eiji smiled, they kissed passionately, Eiji pinched her butt a some point into the kiss making her giggle as they continued.

''Get a fucking room will you?'' Thomas rolled his eyes before walking ahead of the group.

A while goes by and the team was now passing by a clearing as Kirito was telling Anaya one of his stories from ALO.

''And then when Sigurd's weapon broke, I activated 'Mother's Rosario' with my Excalibur and scared him away, thus the Salamanders were defeated, Klein was free and I became the new leader of the Sleeping Knights guild'' he finished his story, Anaya was really interested.

''Wow!'' Anaya exclaimed ''You really are an incredible worrior in that game, I would like to play someday'' she said.

''Of course, when the world is saved then maybe you could-'' he said before Thomas put his hand up.

''Shhh'' he whispered, they waited with their fingers on the triggers of their guns until they turned around to see about 30 Ukrainians in military cameo clothes running for them.

''Get to cover!'' he yelled and they ran to the tree line dodging bullets from the Ukrainian men, Kirito returned fire from behind a fallen tree with Thomas while Eiji helped Anaya go prone next to a nearby tree while Eiji took cover behind it, Kirito took out two of the soldiers with a blindfire, Thomas shot three of them, Eiji shot a sniper with a trick shot, Anaya aimed her rifle at a Soldier close to them and head shot him.

''Nice one Anaya!'' said Eiji.

''Thanks!'' she replied before two technical's appeared from behind the soldiers.

''You've got to be kidding me!'' Kirito yelled as they ducked to avoid the fire from the machine guns, the soldiers were closing in and the them was trying to hold them back, Kirito saw one of the machine gunners reload the gun and prepping to fire again but then the sound of sniper rifle took him out, he was shocked to see that, then more sniper sounds went off in quick succession and the Ukrainian soldier were dropping like flies on the field, the shooting went off for two whole minutes and none of them missed their targets, the last Soldier tried running away but was shot down my the unknown shooter, in the end the group got up slowly with look's of pure shock at what they have just seen.

''Hey who the fuck did that?!'' Eiji asked.

''Not me, doesn't sound like my weapon'' Thomas said.

They walked slowly across the body ridden field and stopped in the middle.

''Guess someone got a little carried away'' Kirito said ''But were are the shooters? he asked.

''I don't know but they wanted us dead, we'd be dead by now'' Thomas said, Anaya looked behind him and saw something.

''Thomas, Look'' she pointed to it, the team turned to face were she pointed and readied their weapons.

From the smoke in front of thier eye's, a man in a black thick winter coat and trousers slowly walked to them, he had long slightly spiked black hair, a half ghost bandana covering the bottom of his mouth, he carried a Barrett M82 sniper rifle in his arms as he approached them, Eiji recognized him.

''Hey, He was in New York!'' he whispered before the man stopped in front of the group, he looked to Kirito, his ocean blue eyes shone as he removed the mask to reveal a massive scar around his mouth, Thomas was gobsmacked as he looked at him.

''No'' he said in disbelif before the man spoke to Kirito.

''Kazuto?'' he asked in shock ''Is that you?'' Kirito was lost.

''Who are you? How do you know my name?'' he asked, the man walked to him and put his hand's on his shoulders, he sighed.

''I'd recognize those eyes anywhere'' he said looking down, Kirito was still lost until he looked into his eyes.

''My name Is Yukito Narusaka and Kazuto...I'm your father'' Yukito revealed smiling.

Kiriro could not believe what he just heard, his eyes widened like saucers his mouth agap, it was him, the man in front of him was Yukito Narusaka himself, his father, the others stood their equally shocked, Thomas looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

''Dad?'' Kirito asked him in shock nearly tearing up, Yukito nodded in correctness, ''But...How?'' Kirito asked.

''I'll explain but not here, follow me I have shelter'' Yukito beckoned the group to follow him Kirito, after a while, the group found themselves by a small campsite half a mile from where he just saved the from a Ukrainian patrol, as they stopped in front of a small campfire with a small pot smoking above it held between two sticks.

''I thought you could use a rest'' Yukito said as he sat down by the fire, resting his rifle beside a nearby tree ''Well sit please'' he gestured the group, Kirito sat down by his left and Thomas sat on his right while Eiji and Anaya sat opposite him, an awkward silence filled the area for a moment.

''Hey Thomas, you look like you've seen a ghost'' Yukito said to him trying to start conversation.

''You might be right about that mate'' Thomas replied still eyes widened before Yukito turned to Kirito who was staring in awe at him.

''My my, look how you've grown boy'' Yukito ruffled his hair ''You know the last time I saw you in person you were still in diapers, no bigger then a basket of dumplings heh heh, funny how time flies eh?'' he said, Kirito continued his gaze.

''Speaking of time-'' Thomas begun ''Where the fuck have you been for the past 18 years eh?'' he yelled surprising Yukito a bit ''We thought you were dead Yukito! We saw that man blow you to smithereens, so what happend? eh? tell me you son of a bitch!'' he finished, Yukito sighed before explaining.

''Turn's out, who ever shot the RPG was a lousy shot'' he begun ''Though it did look like I was going to die that day, but not long after you and Sergei left, I was found by a traveling camel rider, he dragged me over to a hospital in Tanta, I only remember that from the travel before I was held for treatments'' he moved a lock of hair to reveal a nasty scar on his forehead, they gasped at the sight ''They found a large shrapnel of metal in-bedded in between my skull and brain, they could not take it out with me conscious without the risk of causing a hemorrhage, so they put me in a medical induced coma for the first ten years to operate on removing the shrapnel, my heart stopped during that operation,and when I came to from the coma, I was diagnosed with Amnesia and Hallucinations due to the brain damage, they moved me to a loony bin for 5 years before I regained my memory'' he finished with a sad smile.

''Damm, I'm sorry, we didn't know'' Thomas said apologetically before Yukito turned to Kirito.

''I spent nearly four year's looking for you Kazuto, but for some reason you always escaped my grasp, Until I looked into the GLA record's and found that you had recently joined, You had followed in my footsteps, So I made It my mission to find you again...and I did'' he smiled.

''You were In New York'' Kirito said ''You took out that APC on the bridge...Why?'' he asked, Yukito smiled.

''Because I knew you were the one I was looking for, After that I trailed you here with my old partner Thomas'' he said ''You know, your not a bad shoot Kirito, I can tell you inherited my skill's with guns but You have your mothers kind personality...Aoi...My cherry blossom'' Yukito started tearing up ''She died giving life to you, you were the last thing she gave to me, I wanted to retire from the agency after that but... that asshole Goldking wouldn't allow it, so I trusted her sister, your aunt to look after you while I was away, Look's like I put my faith in the right person'' he finished with a content smile ''But the important thing is, that I found you boy'' he hugged Kirito, who found it odd to be hugged by someone who was believed to be dead but slowly gave in, happy to finally see his real father after all this time.

''So your Yukito Narusaka'' Eiji said ''Your the one they call 'the nightmare''

''I've been called that...Eiji Nochizawa'' Yukito frowned at him, Eiji looked surprised.

''You know my name?'' he asked.

''More then just your name, boy'' Yukito said ''I've got a bone to pick with you, heard you gave my son a hard time in Toyko, trying to kill thousands of innocent people'' he pointed out ''You know when I saw you through my scope back there, I had the sudden urge to blow your fucking head clean off!''

Eiji rubbed his neck ''Heh, Thank you for resisting the urge Mr Narusaka'' he said thankfully, Thomas chuckled.

''Still the fucking crazy violent sharpshooter I know'' he smiled punching Yukito on the shoulder's.

''By the way Kazuto'' Yukito turned back to his son ''I hear you've been making a name for yourself In Tokyo,'The hero of Aincrad','The savoir of Japan', So where's my signed photo?'' he joked.

''Heh, It's hard to send those to dead people dad'' Kirito sheepishly remarked.

''Fair point'' Yukito said ''I also caught your wedding live stream almost 7 month's ago, Asuna am I right?''

''Yes dad'' Kirito smiled, Yukito beamed at him.

''So a celebrity, a secret agent and a hitched man eh? You've grown so much...I really am proud of you son'' Yukito put his arm around his shoulder, Kirito formed the biggest smile on his face, he though he'd never hear that from him, Yukito turned to face Anaya.

''So you and your sister are here together in this team?'' Yukito asked Eiji, the couple shook head's.

''Oh no,no, no sir, we are not related'' Anaya explained ''He is my husband'' she said happily, Eiji looked shocked.

''Er no! no not husband, we're not married!'' he said panicky ''It's just that her father's dead and he gave me custody of her'' he explained, Yukito raised an eyebrow.

''Hum, I see, so your her carer then?'' he asked.

''Er...yes and no, more a carer/boyfriend sort of thing'' Eiji corrected holding Anaya's hand, she smiled lovingly at him.

''You know Kazuto, you and your father look much alike'' she said ''except for grey on hair, wrinkles and eye color, there is striking resemblance'' Kirito chuckled.

''Everyone say's that'' Kirito said making everyone laugh.

''So what are you people doing out here in this god forsaken place anyhow?'' Yukito asked ''Have't you noticed? There's a war going on''

''On an assignment, We're trying to find Von Kelpps'' Thomas explained.

''Who?'' Yukito frowned.

''Heckor Von Kelpps'' Eiji said ''Old Nazi scientist who we believe has a live sample of Boreilium and are gonna try and persuade him to give it to use before Sugou's men take it'' he said.

''Who's Sugou?'' Yukito asked.

''Sugou Nobuyuki'' Kirito said ''An evil psychopath with a high opinion of himself who wants the Boreilium to power his mind control drive, Von Kelpps is at a place called _Der Heilige Garten''_

''I've heard of that place, and old Nazi research lab up north, just follow the pathway past the valley and continue passed the forest and you should reach the lab'' Yukito said getting up a grabbing his rifle.

''You coming?'' Kirito said, Yukito shook his head.

''I'm afraid not son, I have a special mission from the Russian President Vladimir Putin himself, to assassinate a Ukrainian General in Yula, Besides you look like you can handle yourselves'' he explained.

''But-'' Kirito said before Yukito held his hand up.

''I'm not abandoning you Kazuto, I'll meet you back in Tokyo when you are done, take care now'' he two finger sauteed the group as the went their separate ways.

''When you get to Tokyo I'll introduce to you Asuna, I can't wait for you two to finally meet for real!'' Kirito called to him as the walked away into the distance.

''I'd like that'' Yukito shouted back as he disappeared into the blizzard, Kirito smiled.

''I like your Father Kazuto'' Anaya said as they got up and got ready to continue their mission ''He is nice''

''Yet kind of scary, kind of make's my skin crawl'' Eiji added.

''That's probably why I like him'' Kirito said making Thomas laugh.

''Shut up'' Eiji said annoyed before they moved out.

 **End of another chapter everyone, now we know Kirito's father is alive so we can continue the mission, stay tuned for more, Cherrio!xxxooo'''**


	24. Sacrifice

**This is the next chapter, I Probably won't upload as quick because I'll be on holiday soon, Anyway enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Beloforsk, Siberia, 18th January 2027**

The team was walking along the snowy forest, shivering and with bag's under their eyes from lack of sleep due to having to travel all night to make sure they got to Beloforsk before Sugou's men did, Thomas was leading with Kirito behind him while Eiji and Anaya tailed back.

''Hey Thomas, how much longer? I've got enough bags under my eyes to carry a week's worth of shopping in them!'' Eiji asked annoyed, Anaya giggled at his wit.

Thomas stopped at the peak of a hill and knelt down.

''Where here now, there it Is, _Der Heilige Garten''_ he informed the group, they saw an old, decaying, 40's looking building covered in moss and dust as if no one has been there for years, a Nazi logo could be faintly seen on the top of the entrance over the Title in German: _The Holy garden._

''Good god, Sure It's safe? Looks a little unstable, could come apart any minute'' Kirito said overlooking the structures condition.

''Yeah It seems dangerous, but a good spot to hid from someone worse'' Eiji answered as the made their way down the hill and to the labs rusty entrance gate, Kirito noticed the padlock, he took out his pen and used it to pick the lock, the pad came off and he pushed the door open with a loud creak revealing a long dark passageway into the abyss.

''I'll send a Seeker drone to scout ahead'' Thomas whispered before opening his backpack, he pulled out a small, airplane type drone, he pressed a button on its back and it's eyes glowed blue, it hovered above them before it flew of into the darkness.

''Come on lads, gun's out and flashlights on, we'll never know what these Nazi's kept down here'' Thomas ordered before they all switched on their flashlights and climbed down the stairs and into the deserted, dark and creepy hallway, they walked for a good few minutes encountering many horrific scenes along the way, illuminated by both the Flashlight's and the seeker drone leading them along them such and old machines, prototype weapons, Helmet type objects and skeletons wearing either prison outfits or Lab coat with Nazi logos on them, It was an unsettling sight.

 _''Moy Bog''_ said Anaya ''So this is what fate awaited these poor people''

''Look's like they were being used as test subjects for something'' Eiji guessed ''I wonder what the Nazi's were doing to them''

''Maybe when we find Von Kelpps, we'll ask him if he's willing to cooperate'' Thomas said before noticing the shocked look on Kirito's face ''You alright mate?''

''I'm just thinking, If I hadn't saved Asuna In ALO, she could have been one of the skeletons back there'' he answered.

''It's alright mate, you did save her and prevented that from happening, she owe's you a great deal but now we must stop Sugou and save Asuna and the world from his tyranny'' Thomas put an assuring hand on his shoulder, Kirito nodded in agreement before a blinding light shone in their face's, they covered their eyes in response as the silhouette of a man in the observation terminal could be seen through the glass.

''You have exactly five seconds to tell me who you are and who sent you before I shoot you all like dogs!'' said the man's voice on the loudspeaker in a strong German accent.

''Hold on Von Kelpps, we are here to help you!'' Thomas yelled at him.

''Help me? _Schwachsinn!_ No one can help me English!'' the man retorted.

''Please Von Klepps, Sugou is on his way over to kill you! If you help us and than maybe we can help you!'' Thomas explained.

''Sugou? I thought that Monster was locked away...Well, If he really has escaped, then I may indeed need help'' Hector said turning of the light, and pressed a button on the dashboard, the door outside unlocked.

''Come in'' Von Kelpps said, the team slowly walked inside the room to find a control room with monitors over the desk, Thomas shut down his drone and put the object back in his backpack, the chair spun around to reveal a very old man, possible over 90 years old in a lab coat with a Nazi logo pinned on it, he was bald and had cold blue eyes like ice that stared at them as they moved closer, Kirito felt both astonished and scared to see a living, breathing Nazi before him.

''Mr Von Kelpps, I am Thomas Mctrench of the Global Liberation Agency, the British cell, these are my two partners from Japan, Eiji and Kazuto and This is Eiji's Russian girlfriend Anaya'' Thomas introduced him, Von Kelpps looked to Anaya with disgust.

''Great, Another communist here to finish me off?'' Hector huffed.

''Communist?! Big talk for an old, fascist pig!'' Anaya shoot back.

''Hey, Hey!'' Thomas got inbetween them ''We have bigger problems then this!''

''Really, Like what?'' Hector asked.

''Like Sugou coming here and killing us all'' Kirito said before turning to Hector ''Von Kelpp's, we know Sugou hired you to help him in his research for mind control and-'' he started before Hector stopped him.

''Sugou did not hire me! Mr Bennett was the one who hired me'' he reveled ''He came to me at the asylum in Hamberg, he said he knew of my father's work, Hans Von Kelpps for the Fuhrer and offerd me a chance to continue his work, Sugou and I were only briefly introduced during my time here''

''What was Hans's work? what did Hitler want him to do'' asked Eiji, Hector sighed before explaining.

''In 1942, The Fuhrer came to realise that it was only matter of time until Allied forces broke through our defense's and crushed the Reich, then he heard of the Boreilium sample found in Finland, he became astounded by its power, It was ten times more powerful then anything we have ever dared to imagine, he then saw an opportunity to destroy the Allied forces before they even got to France, under top secrecy, he ordered his best scientist's including my father to analyze the extent of the Boreilium's source, It was long, hard and frustrating work for him, however in 1943, he had reached a breakthrough''

''What?'' asked Anaya.

''The Boreilium can be use to not only power machines, but to also alter human though and emotion, not just mind control...but total soul control as well, Hitler ordered the troops in Siberia to take Russian and Jewish captive's and bring them here for a new secret project to turn the war tide in Germany's favor: Project _Supersoldat''_ he showed them picture's of the plans for the project.

''Hiter figured that If a human can be totally controlled both in mind and in soul, then it would not ever betray the Reich and always obey orders without question or second thought, all strength, no weakness, a perfect weapon to use against the Allied forces, we began to test the machine we used: _Gottergeist,_ on the Jews and Russians as Hitler saw them as less human then the Germans, but the Boreilium has a fatal flaw, Something neither Sugou or the KKK know's nothing about, It has too much power, all of the test subjects we experimented on had either not survived the process or have done but have been driven into madness by the alterations on the brain and killed themselves out of rage'' Hector coughed into a handkerchief, Anaya saw blood on it after he removed his mouth from it.

''Good god'' Kirito said in shock that the results on the paperwork.

''For a while, we tried using a group of German soldiers to share the power of the sample but even their minds were quickly destroyed...So the Fuhrer abandoned the project, all the remaining scientists and engineer's left, all except my father and me, we stayed behind to attempt to destroy the sample, But it cannot be destroyed, It can only be contained''

''Then what happened?'' asked Thomas, Hector looked down.

''1945, Germany had surrendered, the war was over, the Allies had won,the Russians raided the lab to kill us and steal our research, my father he told me to keep the sample safe from them, I got out but...My father...'' he stopped, Anaya gasped into her hand.

''I'm sorry Von Kelpps'' She said.

''It does not matter, he died to make sure The sample would not fall into Stalin's hands, he fought them all until his last dying breath like a true German'' he coughed again '' I was found later and was confined into asylum for most of my life until Chris found me, he said I could help him right God's wrongs of the world, So I accepted, he brought me back here to work with Gorshefski, my assistant, with the new technology provided by Sugou, we could finally make the Boreilium non-fatal for the human brain and copied a program on a drive that once installed to the worldwide cloud, the user could control everyone on earth, men, women and children, he used the Alfhiem system to bring use the test subjects, we almost succeeded in completing the drive until Sugou was compromised and was arrested'' he finished with a cough.

''Did Sugou ever you know'' Kirito paused ''Do things' to Asuna?'' he asked, Von Kelpps smirked.

''What? The Yukki Girl? heh, Depend's on what you mean by 'Do Things', we studied her brain of course for research purpose's but If you mean sexually...No, not us, However Sugou, not in reality, no but, he took significant interest in her, he may have had us created holographic...Fantasies of himself with her, for personal pleasure...It was a sick sight, even in my eyes'' he coughed again.

Kirito clenched his fist's and gritted his teeth, he was now tempted to find and kill Sugou himself.

''After his arrest me and Riku parted ways, he took the Activation codes and fled back to the U.S and I stayed here with the sample, we hadn't spoken to each other until I phoned him a couple days ago telling him to come here with the codes, so we could burn it, If the code is lost then the drive will never be completed, Even if Sugou get's the Boreilium'' he explained ''No one must ever complete and upload the drive, especially the KKK''

''Sugou already has it'' Eiji revealed, Hector looked terrified ''And now he's coming for the Boreilium'' Eiji added.

''Why didn't you say so?'' Hector asked, he shook his head before reaching into his pocket and taking out a capsule which and a Multicolored orb inside, the team stared in awe at the Boreilium.

''So that's it'' Kirito said before a loud banging noise was heard outside the door, they knew it was Sugou's men.

''Von Kelpp's! come out and face judgement!'' yelled the voice of Shouichi on the other side.

''Take it!'' Hector handed Kirito the sample, he put it into his backpack ''Here, use the tunnels, that's how I got out last time'' Hector limped over to the wall and removed a file cabinet to reveal a dark tunnel entrance ''This will lead you to water, swim out of cave and reach surface, Go Now!'' he beckoned them to it.

''What about you Von Kelpps?'' asked Anaya ''They'll kill you''

''I am already dead'' he showed her the bloody handkerchief ''Leukemia, But if I'm going to die-'' he said walking to his desk, opened a drawer and got out a Luger pistol, strapped it on his holster and brought out an MP-40, he loaded it before turning to the group ''I'm going to go the same way my father did, fighting'' he aimed for the door ready to shoot.

''Now go! The door will not hold forever, I buy you as much time as I can, Protect the Boreilium'' he said walking over to the cabinet to hide them inside.

''Thank you Von Kelpps'' Kirito said before the door closed on them.

From Hectors office he took cover behind his desk and aimed his gun at the door, with a few more bang's, The gunmen knocked down the door.

'' _Heil Hitler!''_ Hector yelled before spraying the door frame with his gun, killing two of the gunmen before reloading.

''Open Fire!'' yelled Shouichi from the other side, Kyouji and the other gunmen fire their guns at the office, Hector ducked under his desk until the firing stopped, he finished reloading before spraying again managing to take out two more men and wounding another, who pulled out his pistol and shot Hector in the shoulder, he finished him of with his Luger before Shouichi shot him twice in the leg, Hector fell on his knees and dropped his guns, the rest of Shouichi's men closed in on him as he and Kyouji walked over to him.

''Where is the Boreilium?'' asked Shouichi calmly, Hector slowly looked up to them and smiled darkly, he began to chuckle before pulling out a device with a button on it.

''Up, your, ass,'' Hector said before pressing the button, a red alarm echoed.

 **''Attention, Lab self-destruct sequence initiated! 3 minutes to destruction''** the announcer exclaimed before the gunmen panicked.

3 minutes later

Thomas, Kirito, Eiji and Anaya emerged out of the water a mile away from the lab and swam to the surface before the Lab blew up, the team looked back to see the complex in flames far away from their location.

''Von Kelpps'' Kirito sadly said as the team bowed heads.

''He redeemed himself'' Eiji said ''He gave his life so we could save the world''

''That was very honorable'' Anaya smiled holding Eiji's hand who smiled at her in response.

''Now we have the live sample'' Thomas smiled at the fact ''We've completed the mission, Come on, lets head to the nearest town and find a payphone, if they still exist'' he ordered as they got up and left the scene.

 **Now this chapter is complete, Hope you enjoyed it as well as I enjoyed writing it! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	25. The only way

**This is possibly the longest chapter I'll do for this story! enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Goldking Mansion, GLA Headquarters, Unknown location, 18th January 2027**

Goldking sat on his office chair examining the Boreilium sample in his hand with a proud smile, his team of agents had only just come back from their mission in Siberia to find and obtain it to stop Sugou and his army from completing the mind control drive and enslaving the earth.

''Nice work gentlemen, You have done remarkable work'' he complemented them ''Without this, Sugou will never manage to finish his plot for world domination, even if he has the Activation codes''

''We did our best sir, though we had to go through a lot to get that, lost some good people'' Thomas said.

''But for a good cause Mctrench'' said Seijirou with an assuring smile ''we could have lost a lot more if you had failed, we could have lost our individual freedom, our will to think for ourselves and Sergei owe us a great deal, he called us earlier to say how helpful you all were in the defense of Grono-Altaysk, due to the loss, the Ukrainians are now on the defensive''

''Yes, he was indeed grateful for your actions, as are we'' Goldking smiled as he held the sample to his eyes ''Now Sugou and his little empire is finished before it even started, he might as well turn himself in to the JDSF while he still has a chance''

''I bet he's crying now at the loss, all his life's work coming to an end like that'' Eiji said, Kirito chuckled.

''He broke out of prison for nothing in the end, Asuna will be happy to hear that'' he said with a smile.

''Very well Kazuto'' said Goldking turning to Eiji ''And what of you Eiji? Now I suppose you'll go and get Anaya?''

''Oh yes sir, She's at the embassy right now and you'll live by our bargain?'' Eiji asked, before the JSDF VTOL picked them up at the Japanese embassy at that town back in Siberia, Eiji told Anaya to stay behind until the wind dies down and he comes back to get her.

''Of course, she'll get 50% of your cut like I said Eiji'' Goldking said ''The money's been wired to all of your accounts, now Kirito, get home to your wife, I suppose she'll be happy to see her hero's return'' Kirito nodded in gratitude.

''Thank you sir, Ill call her to tell her I'm on my way to pick her up'' he informed before taking his phone out and calling Asuna, I beeped until the answer click sounded of.

''Hey Honey, Just to let you know that I'll be over soon to pick you up!'' he said.

''I'm sorry mate'' said the voice of John ''She can't come to the phone right now, Would you like to send a message or voicemail?'' he asked jokingly, Kirito's eye's widened in shock.

''Who is this?!'' he asked ''How did you get this number?!''

''I told you to sleep with your eyes open Kazuto'' replied John.

''Where's Asuna you piece of shit?! Kirito angerly asked him.

''Don't worry your pretty little head, she's safe, for now'' John warned.

''What do you want?'' asked Kirito as the other's listened.

''That's more like it'' John said ''We want the Boreilium Kazuto, and you'' he added ''then we'll release your wife''

''And what would you want with me?'' Kirito asked.

''It's not what 'I' what with you, It's what Oberon want's with you'' John replied.

''Oberon? you mean Sugou'' Kirito corrected ''But I guess he's been filling that empty head of yours with lies about him being a god'' he remarked.

''Hey! Don't piss me off now'' John warned ''Don't forget we have your wife'' he taunted, Kirito gritted his teeth in anger but sighted in defeat.

''Where are you?'' he asked.

''You bring the Boreilium up to the abandoned temple on Poshimara Hill at 6 o' clock tonight'' John instructed ''And when I mean you, I mean 'only' you, unarmed and with the sample, oh and don't even think about doing anything smart because if you do, I will slit that whore's throat myself, now nod if you understand'' he ordered, Kirito nodded.

''Okay, now tell me if you nodded'' John added.

''I nodded'' Kirito said before hanging up and turning to Goldking.

''They got Asuna'' he informed him, the other's gasped in horror ''And that want me to bring them the sample or they'll kill her'' he looked down, Goldking thought for a moment.

''Kazuto, let us rescue your wife, if we can find her then we could-'' he started before Kirito interrupted.

''No, He said if we do that then they'll just kill her'' he sighed ''I need to do this, give me the Boreilium'' he held his hand out, Seijirou looked shocked.

''No Kazuto, If you give Sugou the sample then he'll use it to destroy Humanity's future!'' he said ''Let me contact JDSF command, maybe they can help us find her''

''And If I don't then 'my' future will be destroyed!'' Kirito yelled ''In case you forgot: shes pregnant with my child, If she dies the baby dies too, I lost so much in my life and gained so little in return...Asuna was one of those things, I've waited and suffered for almost 17 years for my life to come together and I can't endure another 17!''

''Kazuto, listen to reason!'' Thomas begged.

''Give, me, the sample!'' Kirito aimed his gun at Goldking, the other three agents aimed their at Kirito in response.

''No, put them down'' ordered Goldking.

''But sir-'' Seijirou said.

''Now Mr Kikuoka'' warned Goldking, Seijirou hesitated before holstering his weapon, the other two followed suit, Goldking slowly gave the sample to Kirito.

''Just know of the consequences of this Kazuto...your on your own this time'' Goldking warned him, Kirito sadly nodded.

''I know, I'm sorry, I truly am but you all don't know what I've been through to get this far...Asuna is the only reason I continue to live, without her what's the point?'' he paused before turning to Eiji.

''Eiji, I hope Sugou makes you and Anaya together'' he held his hand out to shake ''It's been an honer fighting beside you, Goodbye'' he said, Eiji just burst into tears and hugged him.

''No Kazuto, the honer was mine! I hope Sugou will keep the memories of you in our minds'' he said, Kirito huffed.

''With Sugou in charge, I doubt anyone will remember me'' he said before turning to Thomas.

''Don't'' he said holding his hand up ''I'm not one for goodbyes, It'll just increase the pain'' he explained himself.

''I understand'' Kirito said before turning in his gun, pen, knife and coat to Goldking before turning to leave.

''Hey Kazuto?'' asked Goldking, stopping him as he opened to door to exit his office.

''Yes?'' he asked.

''You could have been great you know'' Goldking showed him a sad smile, Kirito just frowned.

''Who ever said I was in the first place'' he said before leaving, shutting the door behind him leaving the four in the office, Goldking turned to Thomas and Eiji.

''Find Asuna, bring her here before they kill her'' he ordered ''He will break if they do''

Eiji and Thomas saluted him in response.

 **Poshimara Hill, Praying temple 5:59pm**

Kirito stopped in the motorbike parking area and dismounted his bike, he took off the helmet and walked up the hill to find the large ancient temple where two armed guards waited by the doors, they stopped him and searched him for weapons.

''Follow...'hero'' one of them taunted while the other chuckled, Kirito followed them inside to where many more armed guards worked around the base, looking at Kirito as he passed them, the guards lead him up the stairs and to a double door, they opened in to reveal a large open room with 8 other people around a large throne at the end, A large T.V Monitor stood beside it. John, Oliver, Abdul, Shouichi, Kyouji, Atsushi and Rosalia were those people, the two guards and Kirito stopped a few feet away from the throne.

''Ah there he is, 'The Hero of Aincrad' has come to pay for his sins'' said Sugou from his throne after it spun around to face him, his friends chuckled evilly.

''Sugou'' Kirito said in hatred.

''Leave us'' Sugou ordered the guards, they left their master without question.

''What's it been?'' Sugou started getting up from his throne and walked to face Kirito ''Two years since we last meet?...I see you've grown quite a bit, little bit more rugged then before'' he stated making the others chuckle ''Kneel'' Sugou ordered Kirito, Kirito just stood up.

''I bow to no one'' he said, Sugou looked to Shouichi and nodded, he walked up to Kirito and punched him in the stomach, Kirito grunted in pain and fell on his knees.

''When Lord Oberon tell's you to kneel, you kneel, Understand?!'' Shouichi yelled.

''Hello Red Eye's'' Kirito said looking up to him ''I see you have your brother, and who's this?'' he asked looking toward Atsushi.

''Atsushi, or you may recognize me by my avatar name...Johnny Black'' he revealed showing off his MP5 gun, Kirito looked to John, Oliver and Abdul.

''So what did Sugou promise you three? Money? Power?'' he asked them slowly getting back on his feet. John shook his head.

''Try both really mate'' he said ''He's going to make me king of England after we've finished''

''And me President of the united states'' Oliver said.

''And I will become the leader of the Arabian states!'' Abdul said proudly before Kirito turned to Rosalia.

''Rosalia'' he said ''How was prison? I hope the guy weren't to rough on you'' he said chuckling at his own joke.

''That's 'Queen Akari' to you peasant!'' she corrected him striking a pose of elegancy.

''Queen?'' asked Kirito.

''Yes, your queen'' Sugou said as he walked to her and kissed her passionately, Kirito gagged at the sight ''Your all fucking sick you know that?!'' he said.

Shouichi was about to hit him again until Sugou held his hand up ''He'll be sorry soon enough'' he said as he walked back to Kirito.

''I suppose you have what I need to perfect the world Kirito or Kazuto whatever your name is in this world!'' he said ''Give me the sample'' he held his hand out for Kirito to place it in thier.

''What? the Boreilium? Your wasting your time asshole, Von Kelpps already destroyed it before I got there'' he lied, Sugou just sighed and took a remote out of his pocket with three buttons on it, he aimed it at the T.V to show a small house somewhere.

''See that?'' asked Sugou pointing to the screen ''That is where we are keeping your wife Kazuto...along with 10 tons of high powered explosives around the house, Now when I press this red button, the house will explode killing her ending your future'' he explained, Kirito eyes widened in shock.

''You bastard!'' he yelled running to him only for Atsushi and Abdul to hold him back by his arms before Sugou continued ''Or I could press this blue button right beside it and disarm the explosives, So here's my deal Kazuto: either you can tell me the truth or you can Lose your wife, the choice is yours to make, I'll give you sixty seconds'' he finished closing in on Kirito who tried not to show fear.

''It's in London with the rest of it'' he lied again, Atsushi slapped him.

''I don't think so Kirito'' Shouichi said ''We were at the lab when we saw you take it, we lost fifty good men in that explosion''

''Only fifty?'' Kirito asked ''You should have brought more men!'' Asushi slapped him again.

''Thirty'' Sugou held his finger over the red button.

''Please'' Kirito begged tears in his eyes ''She's pregnant!'' he revealed, Kyouji was the only one fazed by that, he stepped forward to Sugou.

''My lord, permission to speak freely?'' he asked.

''What now?'' Sugou rolled his eyes.

''Maybe this seems a little harsh on him'' he started, Sugou just sighed and looked away ''I mean, a child killed before it's born seems too much for us to do to him'' Kyouji said in a pleading voice.

''So what?'' Sugou said ''That child in her make this double the price, if he refuse's to tell me where the boreilium is then he'll lose both Asuna and the child'' he smiled evilly.

''But sir we-'' Kyouji said.

''That will be all Kyouji'' Shouichi warned him, Kyouji shoot them both a dirty look before retreating back to his post ''So Kazuto, five, four, three, two-'' Sugou counted before Kirito stopped him

''No!'' he yelled and sighed in defeat ''It's...In my pocket'' he said looking down, Sugou smiled ''Thank you, search him'' he ordered Atsushi who dug into Kirito's pockets to find the capsule with the multicolored orb inside ''Oh pretty!'' he commented before tossing it to Sugou.

''Yes, at last my friends, our dream is only a couple more days away!'' he cheered to them, the cheered in response.

''Okay, you have the sample'' Kirito said ''Now release Asuna''

''Oh Of course, of course, I'm a man of my word after all'' Sugou said before Turning to the T.V screen and pressed the blue button...only for the house to explode anyway, Kirito and Kyouji gasped in horror and his eyes widened at the sight.

''Oopsie, I think it was the other way round!'' he laughed as the others except for Kyouji laughed with him, while they were enjoying themselves, Kirito felt all the emptiness in his heart grow, he had lost her, he had truly lost her this time, Asuna was gone and so was his unborn child, they all were gone, he closed is eyes as tears fell on the floor, he cried aloud, Sugou heard that.

''Look here my friends, he's crying, the hero of Aincrad himself is crying!'' he laughed again with his friends while Kyouji looked ashamed,Sugou walked to the broken Kirito.

Now you know what it's like to lose somthing, It hurts doesn't It?'' he taunted as he turned back to his friends.

Kyouji then saw Kirito's angry face, he got Abdul's and Atsushi's attention by whistling at them, Kirito use the distraction to brake free from Abdul and Atsushi, knocking them back on the ground, he picked up Atsushi's MP5 and shoot him in the head with it as the others turned around to see Kirito running out the door.

''Stop him!'' yelled Sugou before Kirito turned around and sprayed them with his gun, they ducked to avoid the bullets.

 **''I'll fucking kill all of you!''** Kirito yelled at the top of his lungs as the killed the two guards outside the door and as three more guard saw him on the balcony, they fired at him, he ducked under the banister and blind-fired two of the guards dead and used his last bullet to shot the last guard in the throat, Kirito then grabbed a Heckler and Koch of one of the dead guards and ran down that stairs to find four more guards coming to him from behind the front door, Kirito managed to shoot two of them before taking cover behind a crate on his left and the other two guards fired at the crate keeping him pinned him down, Kirito used an opportunity as the reloaded to shoot one in the head and another in the leg and chest, after that about six more guards including John, Abdul and Oliver came from behind him and started shooting at him as he changed cover to another crate.

''Go, Go Go, but take him alive!'' John yelled before shooting the crate with his G36C.

 **''Fuck you!''** Kirito yelled before killing three of the guards while the trio took cover.

''Ah fuck this, Grenade out!'' yelled Abdul as the threw a grenade at Kirito who threw it back that them, John and Abdul close their eyes but Oliver kicked it before it exploded in midair knocking everyone back.

Kirito lay unconscious on the ground from the blast as John and Abdul opened their eyes to see Oliver wincing on the ground with his right leg missing

''Oh fuck, Oliver!'' John yelled as the and Abdul tended to his injured friend ''Oliver! Oliver! Are you okay mate?''

''Ahh my leg!'' Oliver yelled in pain ''My Leg! It's fuck...It's fucking Gone, goooooone!'' he cried.

''Your going to be alright my friend!'' Abdul assured him ''We have wounded! get a medic down here!'' he yelled as Kirito slowly regained consciousness before Jhon turned to him and shoot him an angry look.

''You little arsebucket!'' he yelled before he kicked him in the chest, Kirito winced in pain ''You fucked up my best mates leg you fuck!'' he added before he dragged Kirito by his foot.

''Take him to the tower in the cell's, we need to keep him warm for his execution'' Sugou ordered in the background as Kirito felt his world disappear before him.

 **10 minute's earlier**

 **Hishmori Warehouse's, Tokyo, Japan**

Asuna sat on a wooded chair strapped on and gaged as the Guard watched her struggle to get out.

''No point struggling bitch'' he said ''Your 'hero' isn't coming to save you, he'll be dead by sunrise tomorrow, that will be the last thing he see's'' he smiled darkly.

''Team b anything goig on outside?'' he asked the man on his earpiece

''Kingfish, all quiet, nothing to report'' said the other man as he and about a dozen other guards stood outside the warehouse, he then saw a black sports car in the distance driving at full speed toward them, the car's hood sprung up two mini-guns and shoot most of them dead in a single spry before the car skitted to a halt, two men stepped out of the car doors, both wearing black suits and ties and a bandit mask, one of the got out an AR-15 rifle with a holographic sight while the other brought out a sliver briefcase, the six remaining guards got up and aimed their guns to shoot before the man with the briefcase pressed a button on the handle to make it fall off and turn into a ballistic shield witch reflected the bullets as the other man ran behind him, the shield man moved up and use a small hole in the side of the shield to shoot a Glock 18 pistol at three of the guards while the man behind him took out any of them that he missed.

''Alright move up!'' yelled Thomas as he and Eiji ran to the warehouse where Asuna was being kept, the leader heard the gunshot's outside and drew his weapon out with his companions while Asuna listened with a happy look, she though Kirito was coming to save her.

The doors flung open before Thomas threw a knife into the leader's neck while Eiji used is shield/gun to kill the other three guards, once the room was cleared, Thomas took the knife from the leader and used it to cut Asuna binding's and removed the tape from her mouth.

''Oh Kirito my hero!'' he cried happily as she ran and hugged Eiji thinking he was Kirito ''I knew you'd save me''

''No time for thanks Asuna'' Eiji said, voice muffled from the mask ''We need to get you back to base, Thomas lets move!''

''Right mate'' Thomas said as the ran out of the warehouse only to find about 20 armed guards aiming their guns at them.

''Drop your weapons!'' said one of them, the trio put their hands up before the sound of a Barrett M82 sounded off, taking all 20 men out in quick succession without missing a shot, Thomas smirked.

''Your late'' he said into his earpiece.

Meanwhile, Yukito was prone on the balcony of a room of a hotel overlooking the warehouse ''Sorry Thomas, traffic these day eh?'' he said through his ghost mask ''You have my daughter in law?'' he asked.

''Yeah, we have her, we'll meet you at the safe-house in ten'' Eiji said as Yukito got up and gathered his stuff to move out ''Don't be late this time'' Eiji added as he, Thomas and Asuna got in the sports car and drove away.

 **Finally end of Chapter, whew, writing fight sequences are hard, but makes a good story! see you next time! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	26. Betrayal

**Okay, here's the next chapter of my story, please review and follow or favorite if you wish!xxxooo**

 **Edens Tower, Unknown Location, 19th of January 2027**

Kirito sat alone, grief -sicken, cuffed by his wrists in a small, dark room with only the first light outside a single barred window and his misery to company him while a guard stood outside his door, out of all the worst days he has had in his life, yesterday defiantly takes the cake, yesterday, Sugou cold-heartedly murdered Asuna and his unborn child right in front of him and laughed while he did it, he made a promise to her that she'll be safe before he left for Siberia and he broke it, the let her down and he let himself down, the child, his child, he dreamed of holding the little bundle of joy in his arms, raising it, feeding it, schooling it, Giving it the love that he never had ever since she told him on Christmas day, but now that will never happen, thank's to Sugou, and the worst part? he now has the one thing left to conquer the world, he sacrificed Asuna for nothing, some hero he turned out to be.

''Open it'' said Sugou's voice outside the door, Kirito just sat in silence as the heard the door open and close behind Sugou, his footstep's slowly got closer until Sugou stood over him.

''Here to gloat?'' Kirito said without looking up ''Just for the humor of it all?'' he added, Sugou just huffed and sat opposite him.

''Still sour about me getting the best of you huh?'' he asked in a somber voice, almost like pity, Kirito said nothing.

''I'm going to tell you a little secret about my master, the one your friend killed in New york'' Sugou got up and looked out of the barred window at the rising sun ''Bennett was not born a monster, he had everything he wanted without truly seeking it. His wife, his could-have-been son, his place in the service...until sinners took all that away from him in just a snap of his fingers'' he clicked his fingers ''Sick with grief, driven by anger and wrath, he fought those sinner's, the fought his employees, he fought the government... but mostly he fought himself. His rage unbalanced his judgment, he joined the KKK purely for revenge. My parent's did not give a damm about me, they abondoned me in Galveston port on Texas when I was just an infant. But Bennet saved me, he took me in, raised me and tought me the ways of the Klan. even had 'the white King' make me an honorary member'' he showed a small Klan badge under his cloak ''I was more then just an apprentice to him, as he put it: I was the son he never got to have. One day when I was ten, he tought me something that I still take to heart to this very day'' he said kneeling to Kirito.

''What?'' Kirito asked.

''Ruling the world is like making a cup of green tea: You can try to make it with all the essential ingredients but there is one that always makes it perfect 'Balance'' Sugou smiled taking out his knife and balancing it in between his fingers, Kirito looked up to him to see, eyes red with tears.

''Too much of either side, at the world will fall on its face'' he said turning the blade left then right and putting it back in his robes ''Someone has to make sure the world turn's the way it supposed to Kazuto, even you must know that'' he said kneeling down to look at Kirito directly in the eyes ''So I want to offer you a deal''

''What?'' Kirito said, Sugou gave a small chuckle ''I have to admit Kazuto, you have proved yourself to be quite skilled with a weapon. I could see from your little 'fun' back at the temple why the government sent you to stop us, but no more, in a few hours I will inject you with that last dose of the succinylcholine, killing you slowly and painfully on live steam just for the world to see their hero die!'' he explained before changing his expression from mad to sincere ''Or...you could join us. I can be a generous, humble, Sincere god if I want to. You serve me and I can grant you wealth and power beyond human imagination...I can even offer you a...Replacement wife If you desired'' he added making Kirito look to him.

''Once the drive is uploaded I can and will bend anyone to my will, Psychically, Mentally and Emotionally. Just pick one and she'll love you just as much as Asuna did...maybe even more I can make it so. I can make you the most powerful and richest man in Asia. All your followers and enemies alike shall bow before your feet. All I ask in return, is that you bow before me.'' he finished, unlocking Kirito's right hand and offering his own to shake. Kirito looked at it and than at him, the thought for a moment before Staring at him with angry eyes.

''You think me so easily swayed, that by offering me whores and gold that I might become your Puppet!'' he shouted knocking Sugou's hand away from him ''Go ahead, kill me! In front of everyone, do whatever you want with me! But I will never join you asshole. I was right about you before and I'm still right now, your only a king of thieves, no, after this: you'll be a 'god' of thieves'' he bitterly finished, Sugou just smiled darkly and turned to leave.

''So be it. I offer you an olive branch and you knocked it from my hand. You shall join Asuna in the afterlife, you pathetic weakling!'' he said before opening the door ''Lock it and give me the key'' he ordered the guard, he locked the door and gave the Key to Sugou before he left.

''Is that such a bad thing?'' Kirito thought to himself as he awaited his demise.

Meanwhile

Kyouji filled a syringe of the poison that will kill Kirito with a sad, remorseful look on his face, he looked at the full needle and thought ''Is this really what I want?'' Shouichi walked by and stopped as he noticed that look on his younger brothers face.

''What is wrong brother?'' he asked, Kyouji did not turn to look.

''Everything'' he said, Shouichi sighed ''Look if this is about what happened at the temple, Oberon had the situation under control'' he assured him.

''No, No he did not'' Kyouji said making Shouichi stand in place ''What he did was insane, unethical and downright distasteful, murdering that child was not necessary. He could have at least waited until it was born''

''Don't act like that's something you haven't done before'' Shouichi remarked.

''That was different'' Kyouji, taking the poisoned syringe in his holster and filling a fresh needle with a fast-acting sedative while Shouichi wasn't looking ''We killed grown men and women in GGO. That child was not even born yet'' he turned to face Shouichi ''That was not leadership, that was insanity!'' he yelled. Shouichi reacted by slapping him onto the floor with the back of his hand.

''Don't you ever take ill about Lord Oberon like that again! you hear me? He did what was necessary and so should we! Now give me the poison!'' Shouichi yelled holding his hand out, Kyouji slowly got up on his feet, with concealed anger in his eyes and gave Shouichi the fake poison before leaving.

''Just when I though we were past this'' he said before slamming the door behind him, Shouichi stood there shaking in anger.

 **Tawanga Dojo, GLA Safehouse, Tokyo, Japan 11am**

Thomas and Eiji guided Asuna inside a large bedroom with a T.V and bare essentials before removing her blindfold.

''Thank you so much you two!'' she said thankfully.

''No problem lady'' Thomas said removing his bandit hat ''Miss Kirigaya, my name is Thomas Mctrench of the Global Liberation Agency, I'm your husbands partner'' he explained.

''I recognize you, you where at the airport before New york right?'' Asuna asked, he nodded before she turned to the Masked Eiji who sweated under his mask, she smiled a devilish look as she go up close to him.

''Okay Kirito, remove that mask so I can give my hero a reward for saving me'' she said in a seductive voice, Eiji panicked and shook his head ''Come on Kirito, don't be so shy now, I'm your wife, come on, just one kiss'' he puckered her lips, Eiji almost cried under his mask.

''No!'' he shouted, Asuna looked confused.

''No? Kirito why?'' she asked trying to force him to kiss her, Eiji lost his temper and quickly took off the mask.

''Because I'm not Kirito!'' he yelled before realizing what he'd done, he gasped in horror at the same time Asuna did.

''You!'' she yelled angerly before slowly advancing on him, he backed away scared as he held his hands out.

''Now Vice commander, I know your upset about the Ordinal scale incident but just let me explain about-!'' he stuttered as she pick up the pace with her death stare

''I'll murder you!'' she yelled chasing him around the room as Thomas watched with a slight amused smirk.

''No,No!'' he pleaded before Asuna slapped him and then bash him on the forehead with her hand, she tried to eye-poke him but he grabbed a sliver try and blocked it, she grunted in pain rubbing her hand, Eiji lowered the sliver tray and chuckled before Asuna used her free hand to poke his eyes.

''Asuna please let me explain-'' he started before she kicked him square in the balls, his eyes widened to tennis balls size and the clutched his nuts and fell to the floor, wincing in pain.

"What have you done to my husband you piece of shit?!" She looked over him with her foot on his throat, Eiji gagged at her action until Thomas intervened.

"Okay, that's enough!" He pulled Asuna away "How can you side with him?" She asked "He tried to kill us and made me forget about Kirito!" She yelled pointing to Eiji as he slowly got on his feet.

''I know'' Eiji said ''And I'm sorry okay? Look, I was with him and Kirito in New York and in Siberia, I wasn't stalking him to kill him, I was helping him!'' Eiji explained.

''Bullshit!'' Asuna said ''Your probably working for Sugou!'' she accused him.

''No!'' Thomas said ''Eiji killed Sugou's boss in New York and saved a girl from a fire in Siberia, he's changed Asuna, you need to believe him!''

''And can anyone else vouch for him?'' Asuna asked.

''I can'' said the voice of Yukito from behind the group, they turned to face him, Asuna looked shocked by his resemblance to Kirito.

''Who are you?'' she asked him, Yukito slowly sat on the bed beside her.

''I'm Kazuto's father, Yukito Narusaka, nice to finally meet you Asuna'' he held his hand out to shake, Asuna looked confused.

''No, no, no, Kirito told me his real parents are dead'' she shook her head, he shook his in return.

''No, his mom is dead but I was-...It's a long story'' Yukito informed her ''But we have no time for explaining, we have to find my son and quick'' he said to Thomas.

''He went to Sugou to give him the sample'' Eiji revealed, Yukito and Asuna gasped in shock ''He did what?'' asked Yukito.

''No, If he's gone to Sugou then he'll be dead soon, Sugou plans on killing Kirito in front of the entire world!'' Asuna said tearing up slightly.

''Hey, its ok, we'll find him'' said Thomas picking up his phone and calling Seijirou ''Mr Kikuoka, we have the girl, we'll need an update on Kirito's position over?''

''No time Mr Mctrench, turn on your T.V'' Seijirou ordered in a sad tone, Thomas hung up and switched on the T.V, the others gathered to watch the screen, a message popped up showing 'The Holy Empire' flag ''This broadcast is brought to you by the Holy Empire!'' said the voice of Oliver before Sugou appeared on a podium as his show was on every T.V in the world, people were watching in confusion, Agil's bar, Times square in new york, the Japanese president was watching on his plasma screen T.V along with everyone else in the world before he begun.

''My children! Behold, for peace is finally upon you as I, Your lord and Savior Oberon, is now on the brink of achieving what no man or woman has ever done before. The complete liberation of the Human mind and Soul! Soon there will be no need for hero's or vigilantes as I will personally make sure no crime or war will ever happen in his world...We begin with this!'' he finished as from his side of the camera, Kyouji and John dragged Kirito in front of the camrea for them all to see.

''Kirito!'' Asuna cried in shock

''My son'' Yukito's eyes widened.

Kyouji strapped Kirito onto a metal chair, he just finished tying up his left hand before whispering in his ear so no one can hear him ''"Trust me" Kirito looked confused as he walked away before Sugou continued his speech.

''And lo! here is the hero of aincrad! Completely at my mercy! Now some of you think of him as some kind of hero, but let me tell you now, Kirito is no hero! He's just a boy with a virtual gift, in reality he is nothing more then a sinner and sinner's deserve to be punished!'' he said taking the syringe out of his pocket as his crowd of followers cheered him on, Sugou slowly moved to Kirito side and leaned in his ear ''Now you have no one, so much for fame'' he taunted, Kirito just looked down in misery, Sugou held the needle up in the air.

''Peace be with you Kazuto'' he said before he shoved the needle into his chest, Kirito's eyes widened at the action as he felt the liquid enter his body, everyone around the world watching at home gasped in horror at what they had just witnessed. Asuna started crying and Eiji, Thomas and Yukito looked down in sorrow as Kirito closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Sugou smiled evilly as he savored the moment.

''The hero of Aincrad...Is dead!'' he yelled in triumph as his followers cheered for thier enemy's demise ''Kyouji, take the body to the lake'' Sugou pointed to Kirito, Kyouji nodded as he untied Kirito and carried his limp body out the room along with two guards.

 **A while later, Kyoumora lake, outskirts of Tokyo**

A while van stopped outside the lake and Kyouji got out the front seat with his shotgun resting on his shoulders and his two guards got out the other side.

''Carlos, Darren, open the back'' Kyouji ordered, the walked away from him as Kyouji loaded his gun behind their backs, the two guards opened the back door to find Kirito's limp body, they dragged him out at toward the lake before Carlos noticed the Kirito was slowly breathing and opening his eyes a little.

''What the fuck?'' he said ''He's still aliv-'' he started before Kyouji blew his head of with his shotgun and shot Darren in the chest killing them both, Kyouji then took out his knife and cut the binding's around Kirito's arms and legs before standing over him.

''Heh, guess it worked'' he said to himself, proud of his achievement as Kirito opened his eyes, Kyouji helped him on his feet and brushed him off before turning back to the van, he just opened the door when he felt something pressed at the back of his head, Kirito held a p99 pistol to his head with an angry look on his face.

''Give me, one good reason, not to blow your fucking brains out asshole, while I'm still alive though still a little woozy from whatever the fuck you gave Sugou'' he yelled, Kyouji held his hands up dropping his shotgun and turning to face Kirito.

''I did the right thing. They killed an innocent child. If that's the kind of world Sugou wants to rule, then I want no further part of it'' he said with a remorseful look on his face, something Kirito had not seen on someone like him before, Kirito sighed ''Look you need to go. I gave Sugou a quick acting sedative to make it look like he killed you, now that they believe your dead it's low risk. Get somewhere far away. I need to head back before they grow suspicious. have a good life'' Kyouji said before grabbing his shotgun and turning to leave.

''No'' Kirito said.

''What?'' Kyouji asked him.

''No, If you think for one second that I'm just gonna run away while Sugou enslaves the world the you need to reeducate yourself Kyouji'' Kirito advanced on him with a look no one has every seen on Kirito...mad.

''They murdered my wife, the murdered my child, and they laughed! so now...I'm going to make them all pay for this, and the bill is pretty costly'' he said in a dark ton., Kyouji was shocked at his attitude, but returned his smirk.

''That's more like it Kirito, You wanna pour some gasoline on that fire? well I can help you with that, I can give you information, secrets, names ,everything you need to take down that so called empire!'' he clenched his fist in Kirito's face, Kirito's expression changed slightly.

''You want to go against you own brother?'' he asked, Kyouji just huffed as he took the P99 of of Kirito.

''He's not my brother, not anymore, he's just blood not family, family does not side with people like that against you'' he said as he walked with Kirito to the back of the van.

''But what can we do?'' Kirito asked ''I don't even have a gun, I left all my equipment back at the mansion'' Kyouji just smirked.

''I packed more then just you in this van'' he said before opening up the door to reveal a whole arsenal of gun's and other stuff, Kirito picked up a Vityaz-SN sub machine gun and a holster for his sidearm along with a bulletproff vest and ammo belts.

''What about you?'' he asked Kyouji.

''Got mine'' he showed him his Mossberg 590 ''I can't aim really good, that why I always use a shotgun'' he explained.

''Okay, where's Eden's tower?'' Kirito asked him.

''I don't really know to be honest, Carlos drove here and they always kept my eyes covered there and back on missions, said I couldn't be trusted'' Kyouji explained shutting the door to the guns.

''But I might be able to draw out someone who might know'' he smirks as the two formulated a plan to find Sugou.

 **That's the end of this chapter, don't forget to review, favorite and follow the story! Until next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	27. Alive

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Edens Tower, Unknown location, 19th January 2027 1PM**

Sugou admired his reflection in the mirror as he fixed the crown on his forehead with a proud smile, just two hours ago he had struck down his greatest foe, Kazuto Kirigaya with the last dose of the Death gun poison Kyouji cooked up for him, now nothing and no one can dare stand in his way now, he will become the true god of this world, with his allies by his side over control of third own countries and an equal slice of power, his smile Widnes as he saw his wife to be Rosalia walk up to him, dress in the finest garments for a lady of her taste and a small silver crown on her forehead, she rubbed his shoulders as the gazed into each others eyes through the mirror.

"You look beautiful my queen" Sugou said as she continued her massage.

"And you look superior my Lord" Rosalia relied before Sugou turned to face her and planted a soft kiss on her lips "All the more now that that pest Kirito is no more" she reminded him as he walked over to a large computer surrounded by server banks blinking away, he typed away casually as he spoke " Yes, but the death of Kazuto is only half the battle won, we still need to upload the Drive to the world cloud in order to be fully victorious, look outside to the city" he pointed to her Tokyo city in chaos as Sugou's forces tried to purge the city of police and military, gunshots could be heard as she looked "The JDSF continue to hold out against our forces, while they are fewer in numbers they are much better equipped and better trained then us, we won't last till sunrise tomorrow like this" Sugou admitted before smiling " witch is why I shall download and upload the cybercode at midnight tonight before our forces are wiped out" Sugou explained.

"Good plan boss" John said as he came in dressed in English royal garments with a big crown on his head, followed by Abdul, who dressed in a while tunic and turban, Oliver slowly followed in a wheelchair drapped in the American flag.

"Indeed sir, very devious, I was just suggesting midnight myself" Abdul said, Sugou turned to Oliver.

"Well Oliver, nice to see that your still alive and are able to join us on this special occasion" Sugou smiled as he went to pour them all victory drinks, Oliver frowned slightly.

"If you call shiting in a bag being 'able' sir" he replied, everyone chuckled at his joke, Shouichi came strutting in the room in his usual black hoodie with a general's badges pinned on his left side.

"To the new order and the death of Kirito!" Sugou lifted his glass after he passed the other glasses to his allies, they cheered and clanked glasses with each other and downed their champagne.

"Man I wish Kyouji was here" said Oliver "Where is he anyway? He's been gone for nearly two hours and he's not even called us" he asked. Just as he finished Shouichi's walkie talkie came on with gunshots on the other side.

"Red eyes! This is Richter! Come In Red eyes!" Kyouji shouted in a panicking voice, shouichi held the talkie to his mouth "What's wrong?" He asked.

"The JDSF are attacking our position, request immediate support at the Zirmisora factory! Over?" Kyouji shouted over the talkie.

"Rodger Richter, We'll send Abdul over to assist, just sit tight over and out" Shouichi hung up as Kyouji smiled evilly beside Kirito who was firing his gun up on the ceiling to mimic the gunshots to make the situation more convincing.

"Sounds like they took the bait" he said to Kirito, Who smiled evilly in response as he told about ten men in suits, shades and ties to set up the ambush, they were part of Kyouko's security detail.

 **10 minutes earlier at the Yukki Mansion**

"What?! As...Asuna...is...dead?!" Kyouko broke down in tears beside her husband at her office desk in front of Kirito and Kyouji, they had explained the situation to her about Kyouji defecting from Sugou by giving Kirito a fake needle of poison to fake his death but came to tell her the bad news, Kirito was looking down at seeing his parents in law sobbing for their dead Daughter, Kyouji seemed to want to say something in apology to them but could not find the words.

"My, little, Angel!" Kyouko cried as she let tears roll down her face, Kirito wanted to comfort her but allowed Shouzou to do it who was too letting tears out as he hugged his wife, the security guards around the room bowed their heads in shame.

"Listen, we have a plan but we need your help" Kirito explained as Kyouko dried her eyes and shot and angry look toward Kyouji.

"But why is he here? He's the reason my little girl is fucking gone! Kill him!" She ordered her guards, who aimed silenced pistols at Kyouji before he spoke.

"No Miss Yukki, Sugou killed Asuna, I had nothing to do with it!" He explained himself "Look I want nothing more to do with him anymore, We need to stop him before he murders anymore pregnant women, just listen to Kirito, he has a plan" he finished, Kyouko stared at him in an emotionless stare before nodding to her guards, they put their guns away as Kirito started.

"Kyouji wants to draw out the Blackjack called Abdul in order to kidnap and interrogate him into telling us where Sugou is keeping his mind control drive, we request the use of your men for an ambush" Kirito explained, Kyouko looked uncertain.

"And what makes you think he'll cooperate?" Shouzou asked with an unsure look, Kyouji smirked.

"Well, there are ways" he said, getting out a table full of different tools, a screwdriver, a hammer, a knife, and some electric plier's "But we need him alive to get the information we need"

"But-" Kyouko hesitated until Kirito banged his fists on the table.

"No! No but's this time!" He yelled in a mad voice "Sugou killed your daughter and your unborn grandchild! He might kill everyone else you love, Your husband, Kouichirou, Suguha, everyone! Now are you gonna just stand by and watch or do you want to take a stand?!" He asked, Kyouko looked down before speaking.

"You know, before your engagement, I planned to send Asuna to a higher school to get her grades up to date, she took me into your gameworld to see her old grandparents cabin in the country, she told me of the time when she visited them while the rest of us went to the Yukki memorial service in Kyoto ,I didn't see my mom and dad much after I left to go to College, but Asuna, she told me that they were so proud of me of what I had accomplished, they wanted to make sure that their place could always be there, for me" she got up and looked out to the balcony "So I made her a deal, If she could study hard to make sure she had caught up on her grades, I would allow her to stay with you" she finished, Kirito was in shock to hear this, Asuna never told him about this, then again he never asked. He joined her by her side on the balcony.

"You know, after your marriage, I secretly waited for the day you would fail me, that you would betray my trust but now" she started sobbing again "This time 'sniff' I...I...I failed 'you' Kazuto!" She yelled tears in her eyes.

"What?" Kirito said surprised before she explained.

"You trusted me to protect her while you were away And Couldn't do it, This mansion was build like a fortress and yet they still came and took her!...I'm sorry Kazuto! So..so sorry!'' she hugged him in an affectionate way, Kirito felt odd yet warm, Kyouko may have not been his friend always but she was still his mother in law, he slowly put his arms around a sobbing Kyouko.

''It's okay mom, Its not your fault'' he assured her as they shared this comforting moment together, Kyouji and Shouzou looked at them and then at eachother.

''Look Mr Yukki, back what happened a few days ago back at the tower, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'' he started before Shouzou held his hand up.

''Don't apologies for things your not sorry about'' he warned, Kyouji stepped away as Kyouko showed Kirito all the stuff from the baby shower that she threw her before the attack, he looked sadly into the cradle, he wanted so desperately to rock it back and forth for his child when it was born but now to him it seem's only a dream now, never reailty, the others watched him in his moment of misery, Kyouji felt so horrible inside, It was like Sugou tore out Kirito's heart and stamped on it, now only a void was left.

''Those, Fucking, Pigs'' Kyouji thought ''Fucking pigs! How could they kill a fucking baby! Sugou will pay for this...I'll make them all pay for this!'' he thought as a tear left his eye.

''Okay Kazuto'' Kyouko said perking up, Kirito looked back at her ''Do with my men as you wish'' Kirito and Kyouji got up to leave with the gaurds.

''Oh and boys?'' she asked as Kirito put his hand on the doorknob, he and Kyouji turned to face her.

''Yes?'' they both said together, Kyouko formed the most evil look on her face.

''When you get Abdul...Bring him here to me when you question him'' she requested.

''Why?'' asked Kyouji.

''Because I want to see him suffer for his crime against my family'' she replied, Kyouji returned her smile.

''Don't worry, when we take his pelt...I'll let you hold the knife, but we keep the hide'' he said before shutting the door behind him, he and Kirito walked down the stairs to the garage to were 10 men were gearing up for the ambush.

''You know something Kirito, I like your mother in law'' Kyouji said, Kirito chuckled ''I though you might''

 **Present day, Zirmisora factory, 1:30PM**

Kyouji stood in position beside his white van and Carlos's and Darrens dead bodies placed in a way that made them look like they were killed in action until two more cars turned up inside and stopped in front of him, Abdul and about 15 armed guards stepped out the meet him, Kyouji shot a fake smile as they got closer.

''Abdul! You've come at last, a little late don't you think?'' he said.

''What happened here?'' Abdul asked looking around him, meanwhile Kirito was hiding in a different nearby room, he ripped open a power box and held his knife on the cables ready to cut the power on Kyouji's signal.

''We were taking a shortcut through this factory when JDSF came out and surprised us, Just fucking happy to be alive'' Kyouji lied examining his shotgun, Abdul looked confused.

''Where are they now?'' he asked, Kyouji just smirked and said ''You know sometimes, thing's can get a little...dark. Now!'' he called out, Kirito took his cue and cut the power, the lights were off confusing the Guards as Kyouko's security took most to them out instantly using silenced pistols and nightvison, Kirito took out a fair amount of them with his silenced sub machine gun while Kyouji used to confustion to grab Abdul and use his AK-47 to take out the stragglers.

''What the fuck?! Kyouji what are y-'' Abdul yelled before Kyouji bashed him on the head with his shotgun and locked him in the back of the van

''Okay, we need to go back to the Yukki mansion before anyone notice's and kill the wounded, no witnesses'' Kirito ordered the suits, they nodded as they begun to finish of the wounded Gaurds, little did they know that the power on the security cameras ran on a different circuit, one of the clerks from the Goldking mansion saw the footage with shock.

''Mister Goldking! Mister Goldking! Look at this!'' he yelled, Goldking slowly walked beside him with his cane ''What now Joe? I'm not in the mood right now'' he said sadly, still grieving at the loss of Kirito.

''No No sir, look here'' Joe said as he paused the footage and maximized the screen to close up on Kirito's face, Goldking gasped in shock.

''No...That can't be! Can it?'' he asked himself in disbelif ''Joe, check Kirito's tracker on the database'' he ordered as Eiji, Thomas and Seijirou came from behind them.

''What is is Mr Goldking?'' Seijirou asked him before Eiji saw Kirito's face on the footage.

''Hey Seijirou, Kirito doesn't have a twin brother does he?'' he asked.

''No I don't believe so?'' Seijirou replied as Joe got the database up and showed Kirito's tracker was still active.

''Boy's, you may not believe me but...'' Goldking turned to face the group ''Kazuto's alive!''

''What?!'' all three agents asked in shock.

''That's...that's impossible!'' Thomas said ''We all saw Sugou kill him on live television''

''I know, but If he died then the tracker would have shut itself down so It got to be him'' Goldking explained making the agents smile in relief and happiness.

''Kazuto's alive!'' Eiji yelled happily ''We..we...we gotta tell Asuna the good new's!'' he ran out the control room as Thomas followed him.

 **Meanwhile**

Asuna layed on the bed of the mansions guestroom, used tissues scattered all over the room floor around the bed due to the long hours she spent crying at Kirito's death, She still could not believe hes gone, her love, her heart, her Kirito...is lost, she could not stop herself sobbing into her pillow, she replyed loving memories of him and her both in game and IRL, the laughs, the kiss's, the up, the downs, their wedding, then she thought of the child she was carrying, his child, now that Sugou has murdered him, the child will grow up never knowing who its father was...just like Kirito did, ''quite ironic'' she thought sadly as she got a picture frame out of her bag of him and her in SAO on floor 22, him carrying her on his shoulders, she gazed at it as a slow beat started in the background.

 _It's been a long day without you my Love,_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began,_

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again_

Asuna sung tearfully as she gazed at the photo.

 _Why'd you have to leave so soon?_

 _Why'd you have to go?_

 _Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?_

 _'Cause I don't really know how to tell you without feeling much worse_

 _I know you're in a better place but it's always gonna hurt me till I die_

 _So carry on and give me all the strength I need to carry on._

She got up and looked out the window to the clear blue sky, she imagined Kirito smiling down on her, she continued to sing with her hands on her chest.

 _It's been a long day without you my love,_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _How do I breathe without you?_

 _Why am I so cold?_

 _I'll be waiting right here for ya,_

 _'til the day you're home._

 _And carry on and give me all the strength I need to carry on._

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah,_

 _Hold every memory as you go, And every road you take will always lead you home, hoooooome_

She walked away from the window and sat down with her photo again

 _Cause It's been a long day without you my Love,_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began,_

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again,_

 _When I see you again._

She held the photo to her chest as he cried the last words

 _When I see you again_

the song ended when a loud knock on her door brought her attention.

''Asuna! Asuna! Let me in!'' said Eiji on the other side, she slowly got up and opened the door to be greeted by Eiji's and Thomas's happy face's.

''Why are you so happy? Leave me alone'' she said before closing the door, she was stopped by Thomas's hand as he and Eiji came inside and shut the door behind them.

2 minute's later

 **''What!? Kirito's alive?!''** Asuna shouted in disbelief, they nooded in confirmation, Asuna felt her world light up again as she smiled and shed tears of happiness, she had to find him.

''Where is he? we need to find him'' she said packing her bags.

''We heard him say that he was going to Your parents mansion'' Eiji said.

''Then we need to get their now, and fast!'' Asuna said as she ran out the room leaving a trail of smoke where she left.

 **End of chapter, Hope you enjoyed it, I'm going away for a while, So wait Until I come back from holiday! See you all soon, But don't forget to leave Review's, Follow, Favorite and check out my other stories while I'm away, See you when I can! Cheerio!xxxooo**

 **Poll note: The next chapter will contain a torture scene, I have a poll set up for viewers to vote on what that want to see Abdul go through, so get your votes in because voting ends next Saturday night.**


	28. Pain

**Here is the next chapter, as the poll turned out to be a waste of time, I decided to use something that will still satisfy the viewers came thank you for your patience! Enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Flashback to 25th April 2026**

Kirito was preparing two blankets in the middle of the park under the pale moonlight sky of Japan, he had arranged to meet with Asuna to see the meteor shower tonight, something she had always wanted to see.

"What do you think Yui?" Kirito asked the little camera pod on his shoulder.

"Is perfect daddy! Mommy's gonna love it!" Yui said.

He smiled as he finished putting up the telescope before Asuna crept up behind him, she slowly tip toed up to him with his back turned and as soon as she was close to him-

"Bear hug!" She yelled happily as she tackled him onto the ground catching him by surprise, he playfully wrestled with her until he was now on top of her pinning her down.

"Impressive sneak attack miss lightning flash, but not enough to pin down the black swordsman!" Kirito said before they kissed, Asuna got up and looked at the set up.

"Oh Kirito, this is so romantic!" She said with a smile, Kirito returned it as he sat down on his own blanket beside her.

"Only the best for you my love" he said, Asuna blushed as she sat down and gazed at the nights sky, a peaceful silence followed the next few minutes until Asuna spoke up.

"What a day this has been eh?" she asked him recalling the events of ordinal scale before this moment.

"Yeah definitely, I'm still a little queasy from it all. What did happened Eiji and Shigemura anyway?" He asked Asuna.

"Last I heard they both were arrested not long after you defeated all those SAO bosses and saved Japan again" Asuna replied.

"Good, they both will be sharing a cell in Toshiba prison by sunrise" Kirito said with a content smile.

"So when are we going to see the shooting stars daddy?" Yui asked, the couple smiled.

"In a moment sweetheart, but first I have to privaly talk with daddy about something okay?" Asuna replied.

"Okay mommy" Yui said before powering down the camera, Kirito looked puzzled, Asuna just smiled.

"it's okay Kirito your not in trouble, I just wanna give you something" she said handing him a small wrapped box, Kirito took it and unwrapped the paper to find a small white box, he recognized the retailer logo, this was the engagement ring that he left her at the hospital before he left to find her memories, but why bring it back to him?

"Asuna...Why?" He asked her half curious and half upset that she might have said no.

"I wanted you to have it back-" she said, Kirito looked down "So you can do it properly" she added making him smile the biggest one in his life, he felt slightly nervous though, he was in fact going to ask the love of his life to marry him, he got on one knee as Asuna stood up over him with a loving smile.

"Do it" she encouraged him, he cleared his throat before starting.

"Asuna, you are the love of my life, the sun to my sky, the Ying to my Yang, the beach to my sea, the sheath to my sword, you are the best thing that has happened in my life, without you I would have nothing and I would rather die a billion times over then to seeing you upset or miserable. When I first saw you in SAO, I never thought you would ever be the one I was destined to be with. I think now I figured out why Kayaba made that game...So I can meet you Asuna! Your the one thing I live for Asuna, all that attention, paparazzi, fancy clothes, exotic locations and all those other things I have now that I'm famous don't mean shit without you" he paused, Asuna shed tears of joy at his words, she wanted to cuddle him but let his finish.

"Basically what I mean to say is-" Kirito opened the box in front of her to show the ring "Asuna Yukki...will you continue our journey and marry me in reality?" He asked her, Asuna was in pure bliss right now, he finally asked her to marry her she felt so happy.

"Y...Y...Yes!" Asuna yelled "Yes I will marry you Kirito!" She hugged him so hard he nearly fell back, she pulled away to allow him to slowly put the ring on her finger, they leaned into a kiss before-

"Mommy, daddy look!" Yui shouted, the couple looked up to see several silver beams shoot across the night sky, it was a marvelous sight.

"Its incredible!" Asuna said leaning on Kiritos shoulder, he smiled as he gazed at the sky, content with his life.

 **End of flashback, Yukki mansion, January 19th 2027, Kirito's POV**

I look into the bathroom mirror to what some would see would be myself or someone who looks like me, but what I see is...nothing, a single piece of trash, one that was once loved by someone, someone who I would have gone to any extreme to insure her happiness, but now she's gone, the only one who made my life worth living is now gone. As a child, I was beaten on account of disobeying grandfather, bullied by everyone inside and out of school just to avoid boredom, now here I am, a fully grown man and nothings changed, I'm still taking a beating every second...Sachi...Yuuki...Asuna...the fist's just keep coming, I ask myself "Will it ever stop?!" Before I punch my own reflection in the mirror breaking the glass, I breathe in deeply and wash my face in the sink, no more dwelling, for now at least, I'll kill myself after I save the world, but first I'm going downstairs to the garage to inflict all the pain I'm feeling emotionally on Abdul physically until he tells me where Sugou is keeping the drive, then I'll just kill him, someone finally is going to pay for the hell of a life I've lived, I open the door and exit the bathroom.

 **End of POV, 1:30PM**

Kirito walked down the steps to the garage, shirtless showing off his 6 pack of abs,torso muscles and a tattoo of a love-heart saying 'Asuna' on his chest to find Kyouji in a doctors outfit waiting by the door.

''Finally'' he said ''I was worried you might have fallen in'' he added as Kirito came down to meet him.

''How's our little 'guest' doing?'' Kirito asked him in a calm tone, Kyouji smiled darkly.

''Your mother in law is in there now getting him 'warmed up' he replied after loud smacks can be heard from the other side of the door, It opened to reveal Kyouko with a smug look on her face.

''Okay boy's. I've had my fun, now Its your turn'' she said before turning to leave with her bodyguards, Kyouji smiled evilly.

''I'll start us off, I'll call you in if he starts to piss me off'' Kirito said before opening the door and walking in a dark room, lit only by a small lamp on the ceiling above the head of a bruised and cut Abdul with his head hung low, tied by his hands and feet on a chair. Kirito picked up a bucket of water and splashed it on him waking him up with a start.

''Ah, your awake. Good'' Kirito said smiling, Abdul looked up to meet his eyes, he looked shocked.

''K...K...Kazuto!?'' he asked.

''What's the matter Abdul? You look like you've seen a ghost'' Kirito asked mockingly, Abdul breathed in and out slowly.

''How the fuck are you still alive?!'' he asked him, Kirito responded by slapping him hard on the face.

''I ask the questions Abdul!'' Kirito shouted angrily at him ''Now I suggest you choose your words with care if you want to make It back to your master alive'' he added before walking to him and kneeling down to face him.

''Where is Eden's Tower?'' Asked Kirito nicely.

''Fuck you'' Abdul replied, Kirito just smiled.

''Suit yourself...Doctor...You have a new patient!'' he called out to Kyouji in the darkness, Kyouji slowly stepped into view with an evil smile to Abdul.

''Kyouji?!'' asked Abdul ''You fucking traitor!''

Kyouji responded by holding a knife dangerously close to Abdul's throat ''Hush now...Your alright...I can tell your scared. But trust me, I am a doctor after all'' Kyouji said as he walked to a nearby table with a large black bag on it. He then took out a hammer and looked back and Abdul.

''Fingers, Toes, Ribs, Kneecaps'' he counted ''So many bones in the human body and so little time''

''What have you done? You gave Lord Oberon the poison!'' Abdul said.

''No, I gave him a sedative to make it look like Sugou killed him'' Kyouji revealed ''As for Sugou, ha! That asshole can go and buttfuck himself for all I care! I could have tolerated Asuna's death but the child, no, see everyone has their limits Abdul...even me, and my brother...He's just as pathetic as all of you are, I tried to make you see but you wouldn't listen, would you asshole?'' he asked in a mad voice ''All you pigs ever care about in life is money and whores!'' he yelled as he held hammer close to his face ''I think you deserve a 'Better' payment for you actions'' he smiled darkly before Kirito spoke.

''So now, your going to feel every ounce of pain physically that I have felt emotionally... We are going to break you inside and out until you are nothing but a hollow shell'' he said in a sinister tone ''But its doesn't have to be as such. Just answer my question correctly and we'll let you go'' he said walking to Abdul and kneeling down to face him.

''Where Is Edens tower?'' he asked.

''Fuck, you!'' Abdul spelled out ''You haven't got the balls to hurt me!'' Kirito shook his head and placed his hands over his right hand ''You know, there is this little game that my old friend Gonishi used to play with me long before SAO'' he said in a dark tone ''Lets play it shall we?'' he said before taking Abdul's thumb in his fingers.

''What are you doing?'' he asked. Kirito responded by ripping his thumb out of place. Abdul screamed in agony. ''This little piggy went to market!'' Kirito recited as he proceed to break all of Abdul's fingers on his right hand ''This little piggy stayed home! This little piggy had roast beef! This little piggy had none!...And this little piggy went screaming all the way, Home!'' he finished as he broke Abduls little finger while he screamed in pain. Kirito just stared at him for a moment.

''Kazuto! You stupid son of a bitch!'' Abdul yelled in tears. Kirito took his hand agian ''You know, I can also put them back into place. Where is Edens tower?'' Kirito asked in a warning matter.

''Fuck you!'' Abdul yelled.

''Wrong answer'' Kirito said before...'' **SNAP!''** Abdul's scream could be heard from two miles away as Kirito pulled his fingers and thumb upwards and then back into his hand very hard. Kirito removed his hand to see Abdul's mangled hand. Kyouji cringed.

''Argh, goddamn! Not only did you break his fingers Kazuto, But It seems like you also snapped all five of his metacarpal bones in half! Heh, you'll never use that hand again'' he looked to Abdul and chuckled ''Has anyone ever told you that you're completely insane when you're pissed Kazuto?'' he asked.

''Say's the original sociopath...Death gun'' Kirito remarked, Kyouji just laughed ''Okay, my turn now! Where is Eden's tower?'' he asked Abdul.

''Damm you Kyouji!'' yelled Abdul ''You've always been a sad little freak! I'm not telling either of you shit!''

''I think he missed his last dentist appointment Kyouji'' he said backing away allowing Kyouji to come to Abdul pliers in hand.

''Open up and say 'Ah'' Kyouji said before pulling Abdul's jaws back and pulling out one of his front teeth, Abdul groaned and winced in pain as Kyouji slowly pulled out the tooth with an evil smile.

''Hrm, Abdul, have you ever heard of flossing? That's fucking disgusting'' he said as he looked at the tooth with disgust ''Or I might have pulled the wrong one out''

''Kyouji, how many teeth does the average person have?'' asked Kirito from behind him.

''32'' Kyouji replied ''31 for Abdul though'' he joked throwing the tooth in Abdul's face, Kirito smirked.

''Alright...one tooth for every year I've suffered, that makes...17'' he said, Abdul's eyes widened as Kyouji started again.

''No...please no...don't...stop!'' Abdul begged before Kyouji shoved the pliers back in his mouth.

 **Meanwhile**

Thomas drove at top speed toward the Yukki mansion, a guard stopped him that the front gate but after seeing Asuna in the backseat, let them in, Asuna ran inside as soon as she got out the car and to Kyouko's office door with Thomas and Eiji behind her.

''Mom! Dad!'' she shouted as she came in, the couple looked up and gasped in shock, Kyouko slowly got up and hugged her daughter as tightly as she could.

''Oh Asuna! My little angel!'' she yelled in happiness before Shouzou joined in the group hug, both sheding tears of joy.

''We though we'd never see you again! We thought you died!'' Shouzou said drying his tears, Asuna looked confused.

''Died?'' she asked ''What do you mean?'' she asked.

''Kirito told us that you were dead, that Sugou blew you up right in front of him, god he was so upset. Is the child okay?'' Kyouko asked.

''Yeah, It's fine'' she said, she knew how sensitive Kirito was, she had to find him before he does something stupid.

''That must mean he believe's that your dead'' Eiji said ''He may go violently insane any second now!'' just then they heard Abdul's scream of pain ''What was that?'' Thomas asked.

''That came from the garage, Kirito's down there torturing Abdul'' Shouzou revealed.

''Torturing?! oh no'' Asuna gasped before the group ran out the office.

 **Back in the garage**

Kyouji had just now pulled out the seventeenth tooth out from Abdul's mouth, he sat there, mouth covered in blood, wincing and crying in pain while Kirito watched with a cold emotionless stare.

''last one'' Kyouji said before Kirito faced Abdul again.

''So you think your tough do you huh?'' he asked, Abdul just winced in pain ''Look at me... **Look at me you piece of shit!''** Kirito yelled pulling his head up to make Abdul look into his eyes. his mouth showing random gaps in his teeth where Kyouji pulled them out.

''Now you know what it's like to lose something. Hurts, doesn't it? But it's nothing compared to the pain I felt when you killed Asuna'' he said taking a knife out of his pocket **''Not even close!''** he yelled stabbing Abdul in the leg, Abdul screamed in pain.

''Where, is, Eden's, tower?'' he warned him twisting the knife in Abdul's leg to increase the pain.

''Fuck...you'' Abdul responded while bleeding from the mouth.

''You read the Bible Abdul?'' Kirito asked, Abdul nodded slowly in pain ''In a certain passage it say's 'An eye for an eye'' he said taking the knife out and aiming for Abdul's right eye ''If you refuse to see, then I shall give you the privilege!'' Kirito said before attempting to stab his eye before Abdul stopped him.

 **''No please stop...No more!...just** **stop!**... I'll tell you...What do you want from me?'' Abdul sighed in defeat.

''Where is Eden's tower?'' Kyouji asked, Abdul breathed in and out.

''Pingowy Island...Off the coast of Japan...where the abandoned ARGUS HQ is alright? He's going to upload the drive to the cloud using the cardinal system at midnight tonight...Now get this asshole away from me!'' Abdul yelled looking at Kyouji who sighed in disappointment.

''They always seem to break right when things get interesting. Never any fun!'' Kyouji said in annoyance.

''Thank you Abdul'' said Kirito looking away and pulling out his Glock 18 ''But I'm afraid your use to me has...expired'' he said aiming the gun at Abdul's forehead.

''What the fuck?! I told you everything I know!'' Abdul yelled.

''Yeah but there's one small problem...you killed Asuna and my child'' Kirito said as he was about to pull the trigger until-

'' **Kirito!''** Asuna called out as she passed through the door behind him, Kirito paused in shock at the sound of someone who'd he thought would never hear again, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he dropped the gun. Kyouji turned around to see her with an equally shocked expression, Kirito slowly turned around to see Asuna, in perfect health with her hand held out and tears in her eyes. Abdul looked just as shocked as the pair of them.

''Do you see this?'' Kirito asked Kyouji in shock.

''Yeah'' he replied before Kirito slowly walked up to Asuna and placed a palm on her cheek, she was real, Asuna was alive, she held his hand in place for a moment before moving his hand to her tummy, he felt the gentle warmth in there, the child was still there. Kirito shed tears of happiness as the reunited couple locked hands and heads.

''I see you'' Asuna said.

''I see you too'' Kirito said before they kissed.

''Kazuto!'' Eiji said from behind Asuna before running up to him and giving him a strong man hug.

''The feeling's mutual Eiji'' Kirito said as Eiji locked his head with his.

''Kazuto you lucky sod you'' Thomas said with a smile ''How did you survive poisoning?'' he asked.

''You can thank Kyouji for that'' Kirito said pointing to him,the group looked in shock at him, Asuna gasped, Kyouji just waved his hand nervously before Asuna slapped him and kneed him in the crouch.

''Asuna what are you doing?'' Kirito asked ''he's my friend!''

''Hes working for Sugou!'' Asuna replied.

''No he's not, not anymore, he saved my life!'' Kirito revealed, Asuna stopped and got up off Kyouji who got up slowly.

''It's true miss Kirigaya'' he said ''I gave Sugou a fake poison to make it look like he killed him and how are you still alive?'' he asked her, Kirito turned to Thomas.

''We may have disobeyed your last order Kazuto, Boss sent us to save her before the warehouse exploded'' he explained, Kirito never looked so happy.

''Yay'' Abdul said ''Now Asuna's alive and the baby's okay, so your not going to kill me?'' he asked hopefully, Kirito looked to Asuna, she nodded.

''No Abdul, I won't kill you'' he said, Abdul breathed in relief.

''But he might'' Kirito said turning to Kyouji, he smiled evilly before taking a gas canister from the corner of the room and emptied the contents all over Abdul, leaving him drenched in gasoline ''What are you doing?'' he asked sniffing the air ''Is that gasoline?'' he asked before Kyouji took out a lighter form his pocket and flicked in on menacingly.

''Oh boy! Barbecue pig, my favorite!'' he licked his lips.

Abdul's eyes went wide ''No, no don't, no please! Please don't do this! Please!'' he begged as Asuna took the lighter from Kyouji who looked confused as Asuna stared coldly at Abdul.

''Oh girl.,Sweet girl. Don't let him kill me please!'' he pleaded as Asuna started down at him.

''You already dug your grave...Now lie in it'' she said coldly and dropped the lighter on the floor. Setting him on fire. Abdul screamed in pain and thrashed in his chair as he felt his skin melting from his body. the others just left the room for him to suffer

''We need to head back to the GLA base'' Kirito said walking away with the group ''Inform Goldking about the situation. Let Kyouko's men deal with the body''

 **Goldking Mansion, GLA HQ 2:15pm**

Kirito, Asuna, Thomas, Eiji and Kyouji walked into Goldking's office where he and Sejirou were waiting, Goldking gave Kirito a warm smile.

''Back from the dead Kazuto?'' he asked jokingly.

''You need to die first before coming back'' Kirito said, Sejirou looked to Kyouji and pulled out his gun, Kyouji aimed his shotgun at him in defense.

''Really? Do you come from a country that point's guns at each other as a form of greeting?'' Kyouji mocked ''That seems very Anti-social'' Kirito stood in front of them

''It's okay Seijirou, he's with us, he betrayed the Holy empire and wants to help'' he said, Sejirou hesitated before holstering his weapon.

''So you must be this Goldking man Kirito's told me about'' Kyouji said walking around and observing the office while resting his shotgun on his shoulder, he stopped at a small bar area ''What is this organization you got going on?'' he asked.

''The Global liberation Agency'' Goldking said before Turning to Asuna ''Ah, you must be Miss Kirigaya, we were never formally introduced'' he said walking up to her with his cane and shaking her hand ''I am Arthur Percival Goldking, Director of the Global Liber-'' he started before Asuna stopped him.

''I know Mr Goldking, My husband told me all about this agency'' she replied before Kyouji spoke again.

''The Global Liberation Agency eh?'' he said walking slowly back to the desk ''I hear you pay these 'agents' to travel across the globe to stop terrorists and human traffickers'' he stopped at the drinks ''May I?'' he asked, Goldking nodded.

''Help yourself'' he said, Kyouji poured himself a small glass of Ginn and Tonic, he sipped it before continuing ''I want in on this whole agency racket. Being a bad guy has never done me any favors anyhow, Lets give 'good guy' Kyouji a try...I also hear that the GLA has no jurisdiction, what ever happens with us is completely secret right?'' he asked Seijirou.

''If your going to work for someone, never do it for free'' he said '' But why would you be interested in our organization anyway?''

''One simple word...Curiosity'' Kyouji replied sipping his drink again ''And also you could use my help''

''We have new Intel about where the Holy empires HQ-'' Thomas started walking to the group leaving Kirito and Asuna alone.

''Hey Goldking, do you have a shower room?'' she asked him.

''Up the stairs, down the hallway, second door on the left'' he said, Asuna held Kirito's hand and leaned in his ear.

''Come take a shower with me, we need to wash you off, you smell'' she whispered seductively in his ear, Kirito smirked as she lead him to the upstairs shower room and closed the door, a while later, sounds of sex can be heard from outside the door.

 **End of this chapter, Finally back from holiday to finish this story hope your all enjoying it, please favorite and follow if you do and I will see you next time! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	29. A new hope

**Chapter 29 is here, sorry for the delay, Just came over a sore throat and I haven't really been in the right frame of mind to continue the story due to this, anyway enjoy!xxxooo**

 **5:00pm**

Kirito held Asuna close ontop of him as the couple lay naked on the shower room floor after making love for over 4 hours straight, Asuna smiled peacefully as she rested her head on top of her husbands muscular chest while her had his arms around her curvy waist, the only two noise's she could hear was the shower hose lightly sprinkling water on the dou and the sound of her soulmate's heartbeat

''Hey Asuna?'' Kirito asked.

''Hum?'' she replied with her usual bright smile.

''Is all this real or am I just dreaming?'' he asked, Asuna looked confused.

''Why say that?'' she asked, he looked down.

''Yesterday I watched hopelessly as Sugou blew up that warehouse right before my eyes'' he started ''When I saw that happen and I assumed you dead, It was like...I was thrown into that same endless pit of darkness as I was back during those first two months after SAO when he still had you in that birdcage back in ALFhiem...I lost all of my will to carry on for a moment...Then I killed a bunch of them with Kyouji's help'' he confessed, Asuna just listened ''All the anger...all the rage...all the hatred...I let It consume me just for the soul propose of exacting revenge upon them all, That's why I tortured Abdul...To channel my hate and anger and to bandage my loss of you...Then you showed up and It was like...that demon inside me had been vanquished away...So tell me Asuna: Is this all real or just a dream?'' he asked her, Asuna just smiled lovingly and looked into his eyes.

''That's what I've been asking myself everyday since our first kiss back in SAO, It felt strange at first but I was happy, that night you proposed to me, I was surprised yet I was happy, When we were at that cabin home on floor 22, We we'rent rich but we were happy because we had each other, When Sugou killed you on that T.V this morning I felt like all that happiness in that time was gone, I was lost without you Kirito, You are my compass in life, my light in the deepest cave and even though you may have killed people and I guess you will kill more later, there is nothing you can do of which I will not forgive you, I love you Kirito, That's a fact that will never change, so when I ask that question I ask another to answer it: Is the sky blue?'' she finished, Kirito smiled lovingly.

''When I'm with you Asuna...every sky is blue'' he said before they kissed passionately for a minute before Asuna stood up.

''Come on'' she said turning around ''Do it'' he added lifting her butt in the air, Kirito stood up and moved closer to her.

''In the 'other' one'' she said smirking sexily at him, he blushed heavily and widened his eyes, never in their relationship has she ever asked him to do it in the ass before.

 **30 minutes later**

Kirito and Asuna, now fully clothed walked down the stairs to Goldkings office room where he, Sejirou, Eiji, Thomas and Kyouji where waiting for them.

''Finished?'' asked Thomas, the couple nodded.

''Good because thanks to the information you and Kyouji were able to get from Abdul we now have the location of the Holy empires base of operations'' Goldking said before he lead the group to the underground base and to the holographic world map where Shigemura was waiting for them.

''Pingowy Island, in the sea of Japan between Japan and South Korea'' Seijirou pointed to the small island ''From what we know, the ARGUS HQ building is now being called by member's of the group 'Eden's tower'' he explained

''the Large 200 story building has been abandoned since Kayaba's suicide in 2024 and the company was forced into bankruptcy due to the media's outcry and the many lawsuits from SAO's dead players families, we believe that Sugou is attempting to use the central nexus of the cardinal system to transmit his mind control dive and infect everyone who has a cellphone, computer, tablet, basically anything with an internet connection, once he does that...then he'll have everyone in the world under his control with the exception of his lieutenants, followers and himself'' Shigemura revealed, Asuna gasped into her mouth.

''Then we need to stop him'' Kirito said ''We need to assault that base and stop Sugou before he upload's the drive''

''That's a suicide mission Kazuto!'' Kyouji said ''There's going to be at least a hundred maybe even two hundred of those pigs guarding that place! You won't last fifteen seconds against that number''

''He's right Kazuto'' Thomas said ''To attack a fort like that you need to have more then just three people''

''You need to have the army, the navy and even the goddamn air force'' Eiji said counting his fingers.

''And the JDSF are all busy dealing with the battle of Tokyo right now to offer any assistance, While it maybe a losing battle for the Holy Empire the shock of the public and the entire world for that matter from your apparent death, I don't think anyone is in any state of will to help us'' Seijirou revealed before Kyouji spoke up.

''Even with me, If I go back to that place after all I've done...that's death Kazuto or something so much like it I won't be able to tell the difference'' he sighed ''I'm sorry Kazuto but its impossible'' he finished, Kirito looked around the group to see them all with sad face's.

''Impossible?...Impossible?'' he asked ''Impossible is just a state of mind, me and Asuna fought in something that everyone else though was impossible...If we don't stop Sugou now before midnight then we will all are finished, The GLA and everything it stand's for...Look I know you all are scared...scared of dying but...If Sugou gets what he want's then dying will be a mercy compared to what he'll do to us all...So is it better to die free men then to live the rest of our lives as slaves?'' he asked, The group just stayed silent for a moment, no one spoke until Kirito sighed.

''So that it?'' he asked ''You all are just gonna hide away and wait?'' they said nothing, Kirito turned to Eiji ''Eiji, the reason you were not written in that book was because you refused to be seen, because you were scared of dying, there was nothing about you to be written in it, except for the fact the you lost Yuna...and think about Anaya...Is this the kind of life you want her to have?'' he asked, Eiji looked away as Kirito turned to Thomas.

''And Thomas, your ex SAS, you killed a terrorist leader as well as over a hundred other's and now you say you want out?...what about your son? Do you want him to be growing up in Sugou's world?'' he asked before Turning to Sejirou.

''Mr Kikuoka, I expected you to be on the same page with me, as head agent of the Japanese GLA cell and JDSF lieutenant I would have expected much more then this...After all I've done for you...you can't do this one thing with me?'' he asked, Seijirou looked down,

''Kyouji'' Kirito said turning to him ''We all have made mistake's in the past but we shouldn't beat ourselves up over those mistakes...This could have been an atonement for all those mistakes you made...To do one good deed to show that there's still a chance for you to change'' Kyouji looked away.

''No amount of water can wash away the blood of those GGO players from my hands'' he said bitterly.

''But this is about more then just a few players lives, It's about that fate of the world'' Kirito replied.

''If Yukito saw all of you acting like this, what would he say?'' he asked them.

''But Kazuto'' said Shigemura from behind him ''Even if you do manage to get into the ARGUS nexas, how are you going to be able to shut down the Cybercode? The cardinal system has a complex anti hacker and virus program, no man or woman will ever be able to bypass them''

Kirito thought long about this, who was he able to accomplish something like that, he was a bright man and good with computers but even then the cardinal system would still be too much, but then it hit him.

''Then what about an AI?'' Kirito asked smirking ''Asuna, do you still have to Probe?'' he asked her.

''Oh yes Kirito'' Asuna replied pulling it out of her pocket ''I managed to pick it up before we left the manor'' she added before Kirito turned on the camrea.

''Yui? Yui are you there?'' he asked the probe ''Yes daddy! Where have you been? Where are we?'' she replied making Shigemura gasp.

''What is that?'' he asked fascinated with the probe.

''This is Yui Dr Shigemura'' Kirito explained ''An AI programmed with the cardinal system but she's different, she has cognitive speech and thought, she helped me find Asuna back in ALFhiem and to stop you in Ordinal scale'' he revealed, Shigemura thought for a moment before he got an idea.

''Here, give me the probe, Let me try something'' he asked, Kirito gave him the probe.

''What are you doing mr Shigemura?'' asked Yui as Shigemura to a USB cord out and plugged the probe into a Computer.

''I have an Idea on how we can stop the cybercode'' Shigemura started as the other's listened ''Kazuto, you said that she was programmed with the Cardinal system right?'' he asked ''Well the numbers used to program SAO were Cardinal numbers but the system I used to create Ordinal scale were Ordinal numbers, So my theory is that the Ordinal numbers are designed to surpass the old Cardinal numbers by a considerable amount and Since Yui currently run's on those same old numbers, to use her to breach the nexus would be a bad Idea as the system would restrict her movements due to her programming's directive, she would be deleted at once'' he said.

''So what?'' Seijirou asked interested, Shigemura smiled as he typed away on his computer.

''So If I can copy her AI software and reprogram it with the new Ordinal numbers, Maybe...just maybe...I can create a newer and better version of Yui to act of that of a Trojan horse virus to passby the then obsolete Cardinal system allowing her to breach the network, find the Cybercode and delete it before It goes online, in short, I can Upgrade another Yui to hack into AUGUS's nexas and destroy the drive from within'' he explained, Kirito smiled.

''Your copying her and making the newer version better! I see'' he said.

''Right you are Kazuto'' Shigemura said as the computer bleeped ''Anti-Cybercode Virus successfully completed!'' Shigemura then took a USB port and downloaded the copy to it then gave it to Kirito.

''Now I have a plan'' he said turning to the group ''Now I need to go, Asuna you stay here Until I come back, If Japan want's a hero, I'll give them one'' he said turning around expecting to go alone until-

''Wait!'' Eiji said, Kirito turned around to see Eiji standing up from his chair ''I'm going with you, Your right Kirito, I was a coward back in SAO and I was isolated for it, treated like I didn't exist, If I were to stand aside and watch the world got to shit then nothing will change, time for me to finally be put down in a book for once, for something'' he said walking up to him and standing by his side. Thomas stood up.

''Make that three'' he said ''Your right Kirito, If Sugou uploads the drive then my son's life will be made a living hell on earth, I'll die before he live's that life... We may not come back alive but like what they say in the SAS...'Who dare's wins'' he said joining the group.

''Okay, then let's go'' Kirito said before-

''Wait'' Seijirou got up ''Your right Kazuto, You've done so much of the Japanese government and me and I've done so little in return, Time for me to make up for that, I'm going too'' he said, eyes full of determination, Kyouji smiled.

''Me too!'' he said running up to Kazuto ''I'm sorry, for everything, the death gun indecent, the Killing, the torturing...I don't know why I did all of it'' he said getting more emotional ''Was it to please my big brother So I could stay in that so called family? True, the blood of Asuna and the child no longer stain thier hands, Sugou is no less a monster and everything my bother has done to me is under his influence! I want to prove that I can do something good for once, To atone for my sins, If I'm going to die: I want to take as many of those fucking pigs down with me as I can!'' he finished.

''Then I guess we'll have to make it a team of five, Shigemura, we need new equipment for out team!'' Goldking said ''If I were sixty years younger I would have gone myself'' he added as Shigemura lead the team to the quartermaster's room while Asuna stayed with Goldking.

''Good luck Kirito'' Asuna prayed for him in her mind.

''Now gentlemen'' Shigemura started ''I believe Kirito need's his equipment back'' he handed back Kirito the pen,comb and his Glock 18 ''Now for the other's'' he said before placing a large tray of guns in front of them ''Take your pick'' he smiled as the agents looked along the arsenal of weapons.

Kirito picked up a SCAR rifle ''The SCAR, a Belgium assault rifle, NATO rounds, 32 shot capacity, Holographic red dot sight and fore-grip'' Shigemura commented.

Eiji picked up a KRISS Vector ''The Vector submachine gun ,U.S custom made, 4.5 . rounds, 32 capacity with red dot vision and faster fire rate''

Thomas kept his AR-15

Seijirou took a Steyr AUG ''A Steyr AUG, an Austrian classic, Nato rounds, 32 shot capacity with a tracker sight and foregrip''

Kyouji looked around for shotgun but could not find any ''Oh don't worry mr Shinkawa, I've got something special for you'' Shigemura assured before pulling up from behind the table-

''The AA-12'' he said slamming it down in front of Kyouji who stared it it in shock ''Fully automatic shotgun, 3000 round drum magazine and fire's 12 gauge slug shot rounds, you know a single shot from this could blow an elephants head clean off'' Shigemura said as Kyouji picked it up.

''I'ts kind of heavy, But I'll be fine with this'' he assured them as Shigemura handed them the vest's ''Made with the same mixed fabric and metal alloy as the suits and coats boys, also as a precaution, I suggest using these silencers with your weapons, If Sugou know's your there he might started the download immediately before you have a chance to plug Yui's kill code in the nexas, Good luck you five'' he sautes them as he gave the silencers to the team.

''Six'' said a voice from behind them they turned around to see none other then Yukito Nurasaka himself.

''Dad!'' Kirito yelled as he crashed into him for a hug.

''Thomas called saying you were alive'' Yukito said ''I had to be sure''

 **7pm**

After a while of changing clothes and planning, the team of five agents and one ex holy empire member made their way across an airfield to a stealth plane to take them to Pingowy Island, they all wore the same black PMC outfit except Thomas wore a black beret, Eiji wore a black backward baseball cap, Seijirou wore a Spec ops helmet and glasse's, Kyouji wore his signature black skullcap and Yukito wore his ghost mask over his mouth carrying his Berret M82, as this mission was a stealth approach, Kyouji reluctantly agreed to only use the AA-12 as a last resort, so he had a silenced P90 to use.

The group climbed into the cabin bay of the plane and took their seat's before the door closed up.

''Ready?'' asked Seijirou.

''Ready!'' yelled the others.

''take her away boys!'' Seijirou yelled to the two JDSF pilots flying the plane, the plane slowly drove to the runway and took off.

''I'm coming for you Sugou, ready or not'' thought Kirito as the plane took off into sky.

 **That's it for chapter 29 everyone, an epic fight is coming, will they stop Sugou and save the world? find out next time in chapter 30! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	30. Greif

**Here is the next chapter, Hope you enjoy it!xxxooo**

 **Tokyo, Japan, Sinon's condo 4:00pm, 19th of January 2027**

Sinon unlocked the door to her condo and entered.

''Gon-gon! I'm back from school!'' she called to her boyfriend but she got no answer ''Gonishi, honey are you okay?'' she called out again as she walked to the living area where he was laying on the small pull-out bed on his back staring at the ceiling, Sinon saw the look on his face:

Remorse

She looked to the T.V at the side:

Breaking News: Kazuto Kirigaya dead? Chaos in the streets and JDSF face's terrorist attack, President Zidowa Mikoaura issues state of emergency, evacuation centers open in selected areas, await further instructions.

''You saw it too huh?'' she asked him, he huffed ''It was broadcasted live, everyone saw it'' he replied, Sinon sat down beside the bed beside him.

''the whole school saw it happen in lunch, on the cafeteria T.V'' Sinon said with a somber look on her face ''Even the teachers cried when he did it'' Gonishi sat up without a change in expression.

''I thought Oberon was slain'' he said ''So did I'' she replied pulling him in for a hug, he sobbed as she pulled away.

''I can't believe he's gone, Kirito of all people 'sniff' Why?...It's all my fault'' he said in spite of himself, Sinon gasped.

''No Gon-Gon'' she assured him ''It's not your fault''

''But it is!'' he shouted ''He's dead because of me, all that bullying in the past, making him feel worthless...Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I had just been friends with him to begin with...but no, I gave him nothing but grief and misery before SAO'' he sobbed.

''But what will Sora say? He probably saw that,that monster killed him on that television like everyone else did, Sora is still here alive and breathing because of him, everyday during those two years, I prayed and I prayed and I prayed that he would come back, that I would see his smile and hear his laugh again, the death toll raised higher every week and I feared that Sora was going to turn up on that chart...but he never did, he got to live, I got to see him again...because of Kazuto, Sora was in that boss room the day he faced Kayaba, he told me what he did, how he faced him against all odds and suffered the sacrifice of both Asuna's and his own life but by some miracle they both survived, I kept thinking to myself...was this god's punishment for the way I treated Kazuto? To take away Sora?'' he paused for a moment, Sinon just listened with a remorseful expression, she always knew Gonishi had a soft spot for his little brother.

''He could have killed him in that game, to exact revenge on me for treating him like shit, but he chose not to even though he knew Sora was my brother, he did not hold him responsible for the accounts of me, So he saved him and from that day onward when he came back, Kazuto earned my respect for life, as well as the entire school's for that matter, We all called him many things before SAO, none of them good but after he returned from SAO, we only called him one thing...Hero, he went in a zero and came out a hero '' he finished ''Now he's gone, the Hero of Aincrad is gone, What will we do now?'' he asked his girlfriend, she frowned.

''I don't know'' she replied.

''What about the sleeping knight's guild?'' he asked ''Who's going to lead them now?

''Probably Asuna or Leafa'' she replied, Gonishi gasped.

''Oh my god I've just thought, what would Asuna be thinking now? she was closer to Kazuto then anyone I know, other then Suguha'' he said, eyes widened in worry.

''I tried calling her today but she's not answering her phone'' Sinon showed him the missed calls and text's she sent her today.

''Can't blame her though, If she saw the broadcast, I doubt she'll want to speak with anyone'' Gonishi said as Sinon pulled him closer.

''I miss him already'' she sobbed into his chest.

''I do to'' he held her close and kissed her forehead ''The Pooka's will write plays and songs about him for centuries to come, You should come to the territory sometime, The Pooka lord sure knows how to throw a party'' he chuckled slightly at the memory.

''Hey!'' Sinon said ''We should write a song about him to, to honor his memory'' she pitched to him.

''Great Idea Kitty cat'' he pet called her, she blushed ''We can perform it at his funeral next month, I hear Yuna's going to perform as well'' he added as they got off the bed and sat around the table with pen and paper.

''You know what I am though? hungry, Let's order Chinese'' Gonishi pulled out his phone, Sinon grabbed his phone.

''I don't think so, With all that's happening outside, I don't think any place will be open, let's look in the freezer'' she explained getting up to look in the kitchen ''Good news! We have frozen pizza, It's extra cheesy pepperoni!'' she called out.

''Stuffed crust?'' Gonishi asked, She nodded ''Garlic cheese'' she added, Gonishi licked his lips.

''I love you Kitty cat'' he said with a smile, she returned it.

''I love you too Gon-Gon'' she said as she put the two pizzas in the oven.

''Hey er, does that mean we can do doggy style tonight?'' he asked with a smirk.

''Don't push your luck!'' Sinon called back annoyed, Gonishi laughed as he continued writing the lyrics for his song.

 **Somewhere over the sea of Japan, 8:00pm 19th of January, 2027**

Kirito, Thomas, Eiji, Seijirou, Kyouji and Yukito sat in the cabin area of the plane ready to drop apon reaching Pingowy Island, where they will infiltrate Eden's tower, plug the 'New Yui' int the cardinal system and shut down the cyber-code and find Sugou, Kirito glanced around him, he was sitting in-between Seijirou and Thomas while Yukito, Eiji and Kyouji where sitting opposite them.

''Um, this shit is awesome!'' said Kyouji as he munched on a snicker bar, everyone else finished their rations long ago.

''It's just a snicker bar mate'' Thomas said.

''Yeah but comparing this to that gruel shit they served back at the prison, This taste's like heaven'' Kyouji replied as he finished the bar in two bites.

''You know you can get a mod on your tastebuds in London that make's everything taste like strawberries'' Thomas said. Eiji huffed.

''Yeah but then you'll never taste chocolate again'' he said.

''You call that good?'' asked Kirito ''Wait until you try Asuna's cooking'' he smiled, Kyouji huffed.

''Doubt she'll be most inclined to invite me to dinner any time soon'' he said looking toward Yukito.

''So this guy here...he's you're dad?'' he asked, Kirito nodded ''You know you and him look extremely-''

''Alike'' Yukito finished ''Yes, we know, everyone say's that, It's becoming a running gag in this fanfic, so you were in this Holy empire before joining?'' he asked, Kyouji looked down.

''Yes, but Sugou is nothing more then a self-indulgent egotistical madman who makes promises of power and wealth but show's no care or sympathy for his fellow peers, his words are honeyed but false'' he said bitterly.

''But your brother'' Seijirou said ''You and him worked together in the death gun plot and In the Holy Empire, and yet you betrayed him' he added, Kyouji looked annoyed.

''Shouichi, pretended to love me, that whole family pretended to love me, I didn't betray the Holy Empire...The Holy Empire betrayed me!'' he yelled ''And now, I'm going to make them all suffer for it, only birth and blood binds me with Shouichi, not love or care, I have no family'' he finished, Kirito looked sorry for him.

''Sorry about the way your family treated you'' he said.

''Don't be, mom and dad are both dead now anyway, died in a car accident while Shouichi was in SAO, Look's like fate killed them before I did'' he said darkly ''After SAO, me and brother practically took care of ourselves, didn't make much difference to me, I spent most of my childhood locked the basement, only fed one meal a day and made to take mom and dads beatings daily, sometimes even Shouichi joined in, It was always Shouichi this and Shouichi that but Kyouji? No, to them I was only a spare, a copy, something easily replaced, mom and dad only made me for two purpose's: Free labor and to act as a backup In case something happened to their precious Shouichi'' he finished bitterly, Kirito then understood why Kyouji was so bitter and hateful at times, he spent the majority of his life treated as a slave by his parents and bullied by his older brother, he could relate to him in a sense, Kirito was bullied in school before SAO but his family never hurt him, Kirito put his hand on Kyouji's shoulder.

''what the hell are you dong?'' he asked curiously, Kirito smiled.

''Showing you compassion' he replied before slowly pulling Kyouji in for a man hug, Kyouji felt weird, Shouichi hugged him plenty of times before but this was different, It wasn't bad, there was a difference in Kirito's hug compared to Shouichi's hug, in Kirito's hug Kyouji felt warm, Kyouji let a small tear fall out his eye while the others watched in confusion.

Kirito let him go and they both sat back down, Kirito smiled at him, Kyouji just smiled back.

''Your worth ten of Shouichi Kyouji'' Kirito said.

''Thank you'' Kyouji replied before the light beside to door turned red.

''Alright listen up!'' Seijirou yelled standing up, the others followed suit ''Soon we will be jumping out this plane and parachuting down to the island, we'll drop a little away from the island's coast to lower the risk of getting compromised, we'll regroup at the beach south of the complex, Once we get inside we'll need to keep thing's as quiet as possible to reach the 150th floor of the ARGUS building, where the cardinal nexus control room is, that's when Kirito will plug Yui in to destroy the system from the inside out, Got that?'' he asked.

''Yes sir!'' they all replied.

''And remember, much as I would love to see Sugou get killed, we need him alive so Japan can prove its innocence to America for the New York attack, President Mikoaura himself is paying 12 billion yen for him alive'' he said, the group widened there eyes at that number.

''That's nearly a billion quid!'' Thomas said.

''So Kazuto keep that grudge of your's under control and Kyouji keep that itchy trigger finger steady, Alright?'' asked Seijirou, they nodded reluctantly.

''Okay, everyone grab your gear and parachute bag'' Seijirou ordered as the plane door opened.

''Beginning drop-in sequence, decreasing speed by 50% for drop, Good luck boys'' said a JDSF pilot from the cockpit.

When the plane door opened, the team could see the marvel of the sunset sky and saw a little tiny island below, Pingowy island, Kyouji shivered.

''Alright! jump, count to three then pull the cord'' said Seijirou ''Thomas, you first!''

Thomas jumped out without hesitation.

''Eiji, now!''

Eiji jumped out to, Kirito hesitated a little before jumping out himself, Kyouji stood frozen at the edge of the door.

''What's wrong Kyouji?'' asked Seijirou.

''I'm...I'm just...a little scared of heights is all'' Kyouji studdered.

''Oh for fuck's sake!'' Yukito yelled before he kicked Kyouji out of the plane, Kyouji screamed like a girl as he fell.

Kirito felt the air blowing in his face and hair as he skydived, this was the most thrilling experience for him, he counted to three then pulled the cord of his parachute bag which flew open and before long Kirito was slowly descending into the ocean not to far away from the island, he looked up to see five other parachutes gliding across the sky as he began to swim up to the island.

''I hope there's no sharks in the water'' he thought as he swam.

 **That's chapter 30 everyone, I hope you enjoyed it, will write more chapters, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	31. Discovering a traitor

**This is chapter 32 everyone! Enjoyxxxooo**

 **Pingowy Island, Sea of Japan, 19th January, 2027, 8:30pm**

Kirito swam to the sandbank of the beach and got up from the swimming position to walking, he took off his parachute bag and opened his gear bag to find his rifle which he put the sling around his chest and carried the rifle in his arms.

''Guess I better find the others, and soon too, there's not a lot of time left'' he thought as he checked his watch for the time before heading into the nearby jungle, he slowly stepped across the marsh's and little swamp areas, feeling the humidity warm him up from swimming in cold water.

''Drop it'' said a voice as a silenced pistol aimed for his head, Kirito turned around to face Eiji, they both sighed in relief.

''Goddam Kazuto, I almost blew your fucking face off'' Eiji said as he put away the pistol and held his Vector on a sling.

''Seen the others?'' asked Kirito, Eiji shrugged before they heard a rustle in the trees, they both knelt down and waited, after a suspenseful wait, Thomas, Seijirou and Yukito came into view, they sighed in relif.

''You guys alright?'' Thomas asked ''Just ran into Yukito and Seijirou a little while ago''

''Yeah all accounted for'' Kirito replied ''Where's Kyouji?'' he asked, his answer was Kyouji turning up behind him all shaken up, they turned around to face him.

''Hey are you okay?'' Eiji asked.

''I...Have been falling...For twenty fucking minutes!'' he yelled, Seijirou shushed him.

''Keep it down, a patrol might hear you'' he whispered ''At least your parachute worked'' he added.

''Just lucky I had a fucking parachute or his old fart could have killed me when he pushed me off the plane'' Kyouji whispered pointing to Yukito, he smirked in response.

''I did not push you, you tripped'' he lied.

''The hell I did-'' Kyouji started before Thomas spoke.

''Lads! Can we bicker about this later? We still have a world to save and we're a little pressed for time'' he said tapping his watch, Kyouji gave a dirty look to Yukito, he shrugged in response ''Okay Kyouji, where is the complex?'' asked Kirito.

''My best guess would be the center of the Island, Look for a large tower with a helipad on the top'' he responded.

''Alright, lets move and be on you guard, Sugou may have patrol's around the place'' Seijirou instructed before leading the group, Yukito chuckled.

''Just like old times eh Thomas?'' he asked with a smile, Thomas chuckled in response.

''Try not to die this time alright mate?'' he asked as they walked into the jungle ''Heh, Just worry about yourself old timer'' Yukito said.

 **Meanwhile at Eden's tower**

Oliver, John, Rosalia and Shouichi sat around a large table, waiting for the pre-victory feast to arrive.

''God, hurry up I'm starved!'' Oliver said stopping his wheelchair by his cutlery.

''I'm so hungry I could eat a shark...raw'' John said banging his knife and fork impatiently.

''Be patient my friends'' said Shouichi ''We must wait until Lord Oberon enters before we eat'' he added before the twin doors opened to reveal Sugou in his green robes and crown.

''Hail Oberon!'' said all four Elders while saluting him as he sat down on the far end of the table next to Rosalia, he clicked his fingers and on cue, six female members placed tray's of food along the table and poured wine into the goblets before Sugou stood up.

''My friends, we are ever closer to achieving what no living man or woman has ever done in the history of mankind, total world peace is only a matter of hours away as midnight approaches, in the centuries that follow that magnificent moment, we shall celebrate this day as 'Oberon day', on this day, the people shall feast and party for 40 days and 40 nights, together we shall insure a millennia of freedom, peace, justice, security and prosperity so that our children and their children and their children's grandchildren will grow up in a world governed by a humble, noble, just and fair god, the leader this world needs, the leader this world deserves, we have gone from the lowest to the highest, we have fought, we have lost some close people on this path I'll admit...Atsushi will be remembered in our hearts and minds for eons to come our way, however his sacrifice shall not be in vain, yesterday, we struck down our righteous vengeance on the apostate Kazuto Kirigaya: The false hero, The paper prophet'' he said ''Now with him finally out of the way, no one can stop us in our holy duty to set the world as it should be...begin!'' he beckoned for them to eat before sitting down himself.

''But my lord, what of the battle of Tokyo?'' asked Shouichi munching on a turkey leg ''My troops are losing the fight, It will only be a matter of time before they are completely wiped out'' he added, Sugou just smirked.

''Wiped out? I think not, the total outcome of the batle of Tokyo matters little to me General. Once the drive is uploaded, we'll all be victors. We'll have the city as well as the entire world in the plam of our hands'' he replied sipping his wine ''Besides, we could always 'repopulate'' he turned to Rosalia, she blushed deeply.

''What I would like to know is: where's Kyouji?'' she asked ''He's still missing''

''Abdul hasn't turned up yet either'' said John ''Wonder what keeping them, not like him to miss a meal but if he doesn't show up before midnight he's already a dead man'' he joked.

''Perhaps they've got married in secret and ran away to Paris'' Oliver joked, John nearly choked in laughter, he spat wine all over Shouichi.

''Charming'' he said annoyed cleaning his face with a napkin.

''Isn't Abdul a Muslim?'' asked Rosalia ''Isn't being gay against their religion?''

''You don't know Abdul like we do lass!'' John snorted ''And no, hes not a Muslim, so this would be the kind of the sort of thing he'd do!''

''Not with my little brother I hope!'' shouted Shouichi.

''What about Kyouji?'' asked Sugou ''Isn't he gay?'' Shouichi looked away.

''Yes and no my lord'' he replied ''...he likes both'' he revealed.

''Well I'm glad he wasn't sleeping in my cell back in prison or I'd give him a hole to fill!'' John joked, they all laughed as a male member came dashing in the room.

''My Lord! My Lord!'' he yelled terrified ''I have grave new's sir's... Sir Abdul's dead'' he revealed, they gasped.

 **''What!''** both Oliver and John yelled.

''Our troop's in Tokyo found his body in the Dingow river a few minutes ago! It's like a big lump of fucking charcoal!'' the man revealed showing them the picture of the corpse.

''Who did this?'' asked John furious ''Who dares to fuck with me?!''

''We also found this footage in the medical wing camera before Kazuto's execution, your not going to like this sir's'' he bowed before turning on the T.V on the wall to reveal Kyouji and Shouichi's conversation before Kirito's execution, the video showed Kyouji filling up a syringe with a sedative and putting the real poisoned syringe in his pocket holster before giving the fake to Shouichi.

''Wait. That's the syringe I gave to Lord Oberon to use on Kazuto!'' Shouichi said shocked ''Kyouji gave me a fake...a fucking fake poison?!''

''Fake poison?'' Oliver asked before widening his eyes ''Oh no...that means-''

 **''He's still alive?!''** Sugou yelled in rage and threw his wine glass on the floor and banging his fist on the table ''Kazuto Kirigaya is still alive!?''

''Kyouji betrayed us?'' asked Rosalia ''How could he?! After all we've done for him!''

''It's because of Asuna'' Shouichi explained ''He was upset about us killing her while she was pregnant, he said killing an unborn child was 'unethical' I should have known he wouldn't have the stomach to do the deed'' Shouichi gritted his teeth in spite, Sugou got up and dragged Shouichi by the throat and held him by the wall.

''You failed me Shouichi, you allowed your brother to save Kazuto'' Sugou said coldly as he choked Shouichi.

''No...my lord'' he choked ''He...was...always weak...unlike me'' he said, Sugou let him drop to the floor.

''We shall see about that...Recall our troops from Tokyo, we must protect the Nexus from him, move the security level to red, now'' he ordered him as he got up slowly.

''Yes my lord'' Shouichi bowed before heading out the door.

''And general?'' Sugou asked, Shouichi turned his head.

''Fix this...or end up like Atsushi and Abdul'' Sugou warned, Shouichi could only bow his head before leaving.

''The outside world must never know Kirigaya still live. If they do then hope will sure to return to the world leaders along with the courage to attack us before midnight, we must protect the Nexus. Go, leave me and monitor the grounds, Kazuto must not reach the Cardinal Nexus alive'' he ordered.

''Don't worry my lord, He'll have to get through us first and that won't happen'' assured John as he pushed Oliver out of the room leaving Rosalia and Sugou alone.

''You as well'' he ordered her, she looked to him ''My lord-''

''Now'' he warned, she slowly left Sugou to his thought's.

''Wraith, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Lust, Pride'' he recited to himself ''The seven deadly action's that mark a sinner to be collected by the devil'' he sat up and walked toward a mirror ''That's what you always said Master Bennett, I remember a week after SAO got cleared-''

 **Flashback to 14th November 2024, Texas**

Sugou walked along the Christian decorated hallway toward a throne room where a man with long dark hair a blue eyes sat wearing white robes with the Ku Klux Klan symbol pinned on his side.

''Sugou, my apprentice'' welcomed Chris with a warm smile ''You have returned from your mission in Tokyo, were you successful?'' he asked, Sugou smirked.

''I did as you ordered master, 300 Japanese taken from the SAO servers as soon as the game was cleared, Waited two years for that moment'' he replied, Bennett smiled.

''Well done, you have proved to be most useful to me and the Klan, It seem's my choice to allow 'the White King' make you an official member and founder knight of the Klan Foreign Collaborator's union was not a mistake after all, now we must proceed with the next step, sent their memory data to Gorshefski and Von Kelpps in Siberia for phase 2 of the research, and be discrete, no one must know of the Klan's involvement in this folly'' he warned Sugou.

''Yes master...I...could I request something from you master?'' Sugou asked politly, Chris raised an eyebrow.

''Oh, and what would that be?'' he asked back.

''One of the players I captured...she's named 'Asuna Yukki'' he begun ''She's the daughter of a rich Japanese company CEO who's running the game I'm creating from the recycled SAO mechanics and_'' he stopped.

''And what?'' asked Bennet, Sugou paused for a moment.

''When we succeed with our plan I...I...I want her to be my bride, with your permission of course master'' he requested hopefully, Bennet just huffed.

''And just exactly...what does' this 'Yukki' girl look like?'' he asked.

''Here master, I have a picture of her in the hospital in which she is placed for testing'' Sugou said pulling out his phone and showing Bennett a picture of Asuna with the nervegear on her head, Bennet just gazed at the photo with disinterest.

''And just how old is this Asuna?'' he asked.

''17'' Sugou replied, Bennett tutted him.

''What's wrong master?'' he asked.

''I'm disappointed in you Sugou, you committed a sin'' Bennett replied, Sugou looked confused ''Lust'' he added.

''You plan on making this teenager your wife without her knowledge and expect her to be your personal 'play thing', Lust is a thirst that can only be quenched for a short time, It is unyielding and no matter how much you take in you will never be satisfied!'' Bennett explained ''Until that girl has nothing left to give''

''But when we finish the drive I will be able to change her opinion of me, she may hate me at first but given time she will learn to respect me and the Klan'' Sugou assured him.

''What of her father? would he approve?'' asked Bennett.

''I have asked him but as of now he's unwilling to collaborate, which is why I'm using the fact that I can release her anytime as leverage, then we'll see how stubborn he is'' Sugou smirked, Bennett though for a moment before speaking.

''Wraith, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Lust. The seven deadly sins to create an anti-christ, commit just one of these sins and your soul is the devil's to claim'' he said making Sugou shake in fear slightly ''But, Without a sinner what purpose would there be for a redeemer? And without sin...What grace would forgiveness have? God forgive's all so long as you ask for it...fine, do as you please'' he said, Sugou smiled before turning to leave.

''But'' Bennett warned him ''Should you fail and get caught... neither me or anyone else in the Klan will be able to help you, you'll be on your own''

''Rest assured master, I will not fail'' Sugou said before leaving.

 **End of flashback**

Sugou fixed the crown on his head and wiped his glasses before turning to the Klan mask of Bennett pitched up on the wall which he kept as a memorial to him, he knelt down to face it.

''I failed you once master, and you forgave me for it, you gave me a second chance, But this time...I will die before failing you again... master, please lend me your strength, just one more time...and I shall finish what we started...What the Klan started'' Sugou said to the mask as if it was Bennett himself before turning away to his throne room.

 **That's the end of this chapter, will make another soon, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	32. Holy war (The Siege of Edens tower)

**Here is the start of the most epic action sequence of this fanfic, this will be about three chapters long, anyway enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Pingowy Island, 9pm**

Yukito slowly crept up to the lookout on the ridge overlooking the outside of the tower, grabbed him by the mouth and stabbed his neck with his knife, the sound was muffled by his hand as the man bled to death.

''Fucker, Alright clear'' he whispered back to his group, Kirito, Thomas, Eiji, Seijirou and Kyouji moved up to him to see the large tower where they saw many armed guards hauling ammo crates and weapons and patrolling the area.

''Wow, look's like Aincrad castle but a lot thinner and with twice as many floors'' Eiji pointed out.

''Yeah, but we haven't got 2 years to reach the top either, we've only got three hours'' Kirito said sarcastically.

''Aw fuck, just look at them all, there's got to be like fifty plus foot mobiles down there, and this is just the outside'' Yukito observed through the scope of his Berret M82.

''Sugou must have moved the security level up to red for the final phase of the 'Baptism'' Kyouji assumed.

''His overconfidence will be his downfall'' Kirito remarked ''So Seijirou, what's the plan?'' he asked.

''Okay, the Cardinal nexus should be on the 150th, but we'll have to get passed these guards as quietly as possible, so we'll split up, Kirito and Kyouji, you take the left side, me, Thomas and Eiji will take the right, Yukito you stay here and provide armed overwatch if needed'' he ordered as Yukito proped up his sniper rifle on a bipod on a stone.

''You got it'' he replied.

''We''ll regroup in the reception area on ground floor and take an elevator up to the 150th floor, hope those are still working'' Seijirou hoped,

''If there's power, the'll work'' Kyouji assured him ''The Nexus takes a lot of power to run and many servers to operate in order to reach every connection globally'' he added.

''Alright, lets move'' Seijirou said as he, Thomas and Eiji moved stealthily to the right while Kirito and Kyouji did the same on the right leaving Yukito on the ridge using the scope to help the teams move around the base.

Kirito slowly moved across the crates and to the parked trucks sneaking passed guards along the way with Kyouji following him from behind, they slowly moved underneath the truck and rose at the end, they saw two guards side by side back's facing them beside the entrance to the ground floor, they nodded to eachother and slowly approached the duo, Kirito pulled out his comb/knife while Kyouji moved his P90 to the side before Kirito stabbed his gaurd in the neck while Kyouji grabbed the other one and locked his neck inbetween his elbow and head, a cracking sound was made as Kyouji twisted his neck, they hid the bodies under the trucks before moving to the entrance.

 **Meanwhile**

Seijirou moved by some crates where a group of four guards were hanging out, he beckoned Thomas and Eiji to his side, he gestured for them to take them out on his signal, he pressed a button on his glasses which gave of a vision pulse of the group, highlighting them red and Thomas and Eiji blue, he counted down three with his fingers before taking out one while Eiji to out two with their silenced guns and Thomas took out the last one this the throwing knife before continuing toward the entrance.

Kirito and Kyouji slowly opened the double twin doors to find about four men guarding the ground floor and two men on the upper floor overlooking them, they rolled and ducked under the reception desk.

''Great, how the fuck are we going to get pass this now genius?'' whispered Kyouji sarcastically, Kirito peeped around the corner to see Shouichi walk out the elevator and into the room, the guards saluted him and stood at attention.

''Allow no one to enter this area without a permit from either me or lord Oberon, also if Kazuto comes here, the person who kill's him will get promoted to 'Elder'' he ordered before leaving with two of the guards.

''Well at least we know the elevators are still working'' Kirito whispered as Kyouji looked at Shouichi before he left.

''That shitbrain will never know what hit him'' he darkly whispered before a bouncing noise filled the room, the four gaurds looked around to see a small tennis ball roll to the guards on the ground floor, one of them picked it up and chuckled before the ball released four cables and electrocuted both the two men on the ground and two of the cables extended their reach to touch the two on the landing, they fell over the banister with a thudd before the cables slithered back inside the ball.

''The fuck was that?'' Kyouji asked before Seijirou, Thomas and Eiji came out the opposite side of the room, Kirito and Kyouji walked to meet them.

''Disguised Electric grenade'' Eiji explained picking up the smoking ball ''Effective, Silent and reusable'' he added putting it in his holster.

''Cool, Sorry we were a bit slow, this shotgun on my back really slow's me down'' Kyouji explained pointing to his AA-12 strapped on his back.

''Don't worry mate, you'll get to use it soon enough'' Thomas assured him.

''Come on, the elevators are still operational, we'll take this up to the 150th floor and plug 'New Yui' into it before Sugou even knows where there'' Seijirou ordered them as they all climbed into the elevator and Kirito pressed the button for floor 150. while the elevator moved up, a song played on the speaker's, a rap song neither of them had heard before but liked it, they all knew the main artist was 'Big Shaq' but halfway through the song, they heard someone else starting to rap, the voice sounded a lot like Kirito's, they all looked at him with questionable eyes.

''Kirito, Is that you rapping in this song?'' asked Eiji, Kirito blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

''Er...2026 was a golden year for my YouTube VR gaming career...Gonishi had some connections and he thought: All the other successful YouTube Gamer's have rap song's so why not Kazuto? We did this one a month after my wedding with Asuna'' he admitted, Kyouji smiled at the lyrics he heard Kirito rap in the song.

''You got some mad skill, you should rap more, you'd go far'' he complemented Kirito's hidden talent for rap, bobbing his head in time with the music.

''Thanks, But I only one verse'' Kirito smiled ''father you still there?'' he asked into his earpiece.

''Yeah, no problems to far, I can see your elevator going up'' he said two finger saluting them as they came into view of the outside, they waved back at him "By the way boy, I agree with Kyouji, you should do more rap music, else you'd be a one-hitter, your better then Kanye West" Yukito added, Kirito blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay, Okay, after we save the world, I'll do my first single, maybe I'll even start an album" Kirito joked, they laughed a little, the elevator reached 77.

''Holy shit we may actually do this quietly'' Thomas said with an amused smile before the elevator stopped at level 80, the door's opened to reveal about 12 men aiming their guns at them with Oliver aiming a 1911 pistol on his wheelchair.

''Maybe not'' Kirito said.

''Ah Kazuto Kirigaya, nice to see you here again, I must say I'm impressed that you came back but I guess you enjoyed your brief stay last time so much that you decided to revist and this time, no checking out early'' Oliver said with an evil smile.

''Oliver Ledwood'' Kyouji said ''I like what Kazuto did to you, you look better as a cripple'' he remarked.

''Kyouji Shinkawa, treason is a very serious offence you know, you already face hanging for saving this piece of shit, don't make this worse for yourself''

''How did you even know we were coming?'' asked Kirito.

''We saw you on the cameras in the elevators, so we dashed down here to head you off now hand over this 'New Yui' thingy you plan on using to destroy the drive so I can destroy it'' Oliver said holding out his hand, Kirito smliled darkly.

''Okay fine, have it'' he said throwing a wrapped object to Oliver, he caught it.

"Kazuto!?" Shouted Thomas "Why'd you-?" He asked before Kirito winked at the corner of his eye while Oliver opened the package only to find a grenade without a pin, his eyes widened and his guards looked shocked, Kirito held his right hand up showing the pin as Kyouji reacted and pressed the door close button on the elevator.

"Sorry Oliver but I can't leave a job half finished" he said with an evil grin as the doors began to close.

 **''Ah Fuc-!"** Yelled Oliver as the grenade exploded just after the elevator doors closed but the force of the explosion caused the elevator to plummet at breakneck speed downwards, the teams vision blurred by the speed of the elevator, they held onto the support bar as they fell down about forty floors until the elevator stopped causing the team to fall down and the lights to got out.

Sugou, Rosalia and John heard the explosion from the 190th floor, the lights went out.

"What just happened?" Sugou asked.

"The main power supply been cut my lord, we cannot start the download without it" Said one of his tech experts from the computer monitors, Sugou growled in anger and banged his fist on his throne.

"Kazuto" he said under his breath before grabbing his walkie-talkie "Shouichi, Kazuto is here, alert the troops, find and kill him and his friends before they reach the nexus!" He yelled into the device.

"Yes my lord!" Shouichi responded.

"Turn on the emergency power and get the engineers to get the main genaraters back on ASAP!" He ordered.

Kirito slowly got back up, his head slightly aching from the impact of the elevator ''Son? Son!? Do you hear me? answer me please!'' shouted Yukito in his earpiece ''I'm fine dad'' Kirito replied, Yukito sighed in relief ''Jesus fuck Kazuto, I saw the explosion from here, what the hell were you thinking boy?'' he asked.

''I improvised, That's how I survive everytime'' Kirito replied, he tapped Eiji on the shoulder ''Hey, hey you still with us?'' he asked, Eiji grunted.

''Has anyone...ever told you...that your completely fucking insane?!'' he panted as he stood up while Thomas ans Seijirou got up slowly.

''Where the fuck are my glasses?'' Seijirou asked looking around blindly for them, Eiji saw them by his feet and handed them to him ''Thank you'' he said as he put them over his eyes ''Kyouji you still alive?'' asked Kirito.

''Just about done shit my pants but I'll live'' he said with a sarcastic tone ''Which floor are we on now?'' he asked, Kirito looked at the number over the broken elevator doors.

''40, we must have fell 40 floors downward'' he responded.

''That's okay, the main powers out, that means Sugou won't be able to start the download of his drive until it's back on, your little stunt brought us a little time'' Kyouji said.

''Yeah but for how long?'' Thomas asked, Kyouji shrugged ''About 30 minutes maybe even an hour'' he replied.

''Then lets go'' Seijirou ordered ''And lose the silencers, we won't need them, so much for the stealthy approach'' he added as the team took off the silencers on thier weapons.

''Does that mean I can use the Big gun now?'' Kyouji asked hopefully.

''When we need to, now help me get this open'' Seijirou said as Kirito pushed the left door open while Seijirou pushed the right one, as soon as the all got out and began to move along the 40th floor, about 20 armed guards were seen moving toward their position coming from both the lower and upper floors, the team reacted quickly and took them out individually with Kirito burst firing four of them while Eiji killed 5 from behind cover as Thomas used a mix of his rifle and throwing knifes to take on a group of six, Seijirou used his tactical glasses to pinpoint all the enemies to the others while taking out three of them one his own and Kyouji tried his best with his P90 but managed to take down two of the remaining hostiles.

''More incoming at 12 'o clock!'' Seijirou warned as 20 more guards came from the same positons, the team took cover behind the desk's avoiding the enemy's bullets.

''Eiji! Team?'' Kirito asked him, Eiji got what he meant.

''Switch'' he smiled before the duo leapt out of the desk with Kirito leading, he fired at the enemy until he needed to reload ''Switch!'' He yelled and Eiji dashed in front of him and took over on dealing with the enemy until he needed to reload ''Switch!'' he yelled and Kirito came back to cover him, they repeated the process while the others used the distraction to take out any stranglers between them until the office was clear, Yukito saw the whole thing happen while taking out some of the enemy too with his sniper rifle from the ridge outside.

Sugou saw the events through the camera monitors ''Kill them! Kill them all!'' he yelled.

Back on the 40th floor, the team advanced through the office into the second half of the floor into another office space to meet 20 more hostiles, they ducked under the main reception desk.

''Now?'' Kyouji asked Seijirou, he nodded.

''Now!'' he ordered, Kyouji smiled and retrieved the AA-12 shotgun from his back, he waited until the enemy stopped firing before lifting the weapon up ''Bleed you mother fuckers!'' he yelled before the pulled the trigger to unleash about a hundred shotgun shells in rapid fire killing all of them in mere seconds, the others stared amazed at the shotguns power until the shell's stopped, they glanced around to see the dead bodies, some were even missing heads or limbs, Kyouji smiled devilishly ''I love this thing'' he looked to the gun.

''What the fucking hell was that?!'' asked Yukito through Kirito's earpiece, Kirito smirked ''Just Kyouji being a psychopath'' he remarked, Kyouji laughed out load before the team moved up the stairs to reach the 41st floor where about 30 armed gaurds where waiting for them.

''Kill them!'' one of them yelled ''We can't let them reach the nexus!'' as they began to fire thier guns the the team, the team took cover again behind some office cubical's, blind firing back at the guards taking out a couple.

''What do we do now?!'' Thomas asked before Kirito heard something coming from outside, the gaurds heard it to and stop to look out the window to see a UH-1D helicopter approaching them.

''Fuck, they got air support now!?'' yelled Eiji.

''We're fucked!'' yelled Seijirou before the helicopter did the most unexpected thing, it fired its frontal miniguns at the armed guards taking them all out, the team watched the whole scene.

''What is that JDSF?'' asked Kyouji, Thomas just smiled ''No...Worse-'' he said before the pilot flew the helicopter to face them revealing-

''You thought Sergei would miss out on action, Sergei's friends?!'' Sergei shouted with a chuckle.

''Sergei!?'' asked Kirito with a surprised expression upon seeing his Russian friend flying the helicopter.

'' _Da_ Sergei's friend, and he brought some friend's too'' he said before Yuri appeared on the right side of the helicopter and Anaya on the left side, both holding M60 machine guns.

''Yuri'' smiled Thomas

''Anaya?'' Eiji asked in a shocked voice with wide eyes.

'' _Zdravstvuyte_ (Hello in Russian) Eiji!'' she waved to him with a smile.

''What are you guys doing here?'' asked Kirito.

''Goldking called saying you may need help, so we stole bird from scrapyard and flew here!'' Sergei answered with a smile.

''Also we owe you for helping in Grono-Altaysk'' said Yuri.

''Guy's you got trouble heading your way'' Yukito said on the earpiece "you got hostiles coming at you top and bottom, the courtyards gathering troops for a major push, you need to haul ass if you wanna get to the Nexus'' he informed.

''Okay father'' Kirito said ''Sergei, can you clear the courtyard?'' he asked, Sergei smiled darkly.

''Like a lawnmower cut's grass Japanese'' he said before flying down to the courtyard where about fifty men were gathered with Shouichi, he looked up to see the helicopter.

''Yuri, on you left!'' Sergei ordered _''Da Comrade!''_ Yuri said before firing his machine gun at the men on the ground, Shouichi dashed and took cover inside the ground floor reception area to avoid the bullets, however same could not be said for his men, he watched in horror as they were literately cut down like grass from Yuri, the helpcopter turned to the other side so Anaya can clear the rest, two men tried to take it out with RPG's but Yukito double killed them with one bullet before they could, Sergei saw Yuktio three finger salute him, Sergei dropped his jaw at the sight and mouthed ''Yukito!?'' Yukito nodded and smiled as the helicopter flew away.

'' Mrs Kirigaya, Bombs away!'' yelled Sergei as from inside the helicopter, Asuna who was wearing an army cameo shirt and trousers with a vest, nodded and slammed her fist on a red button on the side releasing a napalm barrel from the bottom of the helicopter and erupted when it reached the ground, setting the remaining guards on fire, they yelled and screamed in pain before dying.

Sugou gritted his teeth in anger ''Kill them, somebody just kill them!'' he yelled.

back on floor 41, Kirito noticed a smaller elevator at the side ''This Elevator is the only one that's working now'' he pointed out.

''That's the maintenance service Elevator, It run's on emergency power'' Kyouji explained ''But there's only room for two'' he added, Seijirou pontered for a moment.

''Incoming lads!'' Thomas yelled as he look back to see 20 more Guards heading their way, Seijirou made his mind up.

''Kazuto, Kyouji, take that elevator to the 150th floor and upload 'New Yui' to the mainframe, we'll hold them back!'' he ordered as he, Thomas and Eiji stood ready to defend.

''But Mr Kikuoka-'' Kirito said.

''We'll be fine, just go...be the hero Japan deserves Kazuto, stop Sugou, thats an order'' he said with a proud smile, Kirito looked down, Kyouji placed his hand on his shoulder.

''They'll be fine, we need to go now'' he said wit an assuring smile, Kirito nodded before they both go in the elevator and pressed the 150th floor button.

meanwhile Sugou watched them get in and pulled out his walkie-talkie ''Shouichi, head to the 150th floor, kill Kirito and bring me Kyouji alive, I want to deal with him personally'' he ordered with an evil smile.

''Yes my lord'' Shouichi said.

 **End of the first part of the fight, next will be a stand off between Kyouji and his brother, See you for the next chapter, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	33. Holy war 2 (Red Eyes vs Death gun)

**This is part 2 of the final battle, Enjoy! Also, A big shoutout to KiritoBR and K2 Black panther for their support during this fanfic's creation, thanks a mil!xxxooo**

 **9:45 PM Pingowy Island, Eden's Tower, 19th January 2027**

''So Sergei is from the GLA too?'' asked Kyouji as he and Kirito rode the elevator to floor 150.

''Yeah. The Russian cell'' Kirito answered ''The GLA has cell's in every country in the world. England, China, Paris, Turkey, you name a country. A cell will be there'' he added.

''Never heard of them up until now'' Kyouji said.

''Neither did I. Because we were not supposed to. Only a head agent of a cell or the director himself can recruit new members to a cell'' Kirito explained.

''Cool'' Kyouji said as they waited ''Just think Kazuto. After we do this you'll be an actual hero, you'll probably get a commendation'' he smiled.

''No Kyouji'' Kirito said ''When we finish this, we'll all be heroes...even you'' Kirito said looking at him, Kyouji looked back at him with a shocked expression but huffed.

''No...No'' he shook his head looking down ''Not me. I've done too many bad things in my life for that Kazuto. I'll probably end up back in Toshiba after this or in a loony bin somewhere'' he added, Kirito looked remorseful.

''I'll stand up for you in court you know. I'll give a testimony on how you saved my life this morning'' Kirito assured him with a smile ''Maybe that can lighten your sentence or maybe even drop your charges if we're lucky'' he smiled, Kyouji just huffed.

''Your to nice for your own good, you know that Kazuto? But thank you non the less'' Kyouji said with a grateful smile.

''Don't thank me just yet'' Kirito said as the elevator opened it's doors to the 150th floor, they moved out of the elevator and along the corridors, taking out a least ten guards with Kirito's rifle and Kyouji's shotgun until they reached a large room with a door leading to the server room on the end, the door said 'The Nexus' on it.

''So this is the nexus'' Kyouji said ''Where Sugou will spread his poison across the globe''

''Also the birthplace of SAO, where Kayaba created the first nervegear'' Kirito informed before they heard a door open on the balcony above them, they turned around and saw a tall, hooded figure on the edge of the balcony.

''And It shall soon become your tomb False prophet!'' said the voice of Shouichi before he jumped down on his feet, Kirito and Kyouji both raised thier guns and aimed at him, Shouichi pulled out his Type 54 and aimed at them.

''Red eyes'' Kirito said with disgust ''we meet again'' he added.

''For the last time'' Shouichi said before the lights came back on.

''What happened?'' asked Kirito.

''The main power supply is back online!'' Kyouji answered, Shouichi chuckled darkly.

''Yes, Lord Oberon can now start the upload and claim the world as the Holy empires and the holy empires alone and neither of you can stop him!'' he smiled as sparks flew from inside the Nexus room, the upload had started.

Sugou smiled on floor 190 and brought out his tablet.

''The main power is back on my lord'' said a tech expert.

''Start the upload'' he smiled.

''Yes sir'' the tech expert said working on a monitor ''Imputing Activation codes: H,7,X,1,4,L,K,6,D,5,5,2,8'' he said as he typed in the activation codes into the computer, the screen showed the download gauge starting a 1%.

back on floor 150

''It has begun, the end of the old world is near and the birth of the new world will soon follow'' Shouichi said with pride, Kirito looked angry.

''Shame you won't live to see it'' Kirito said before Kyouji placed his hand on his shoulder, Kirito looked to him.

''Kazuto, there's still time, go and plug Yui into the nexus'' he said, Kirito looked shocked.

''What about you?'' he asked.

''I'll deal with him, buy you as much time as I can'' Kyouji said, Kirito gasped.

''He'll kill you!'' Kirito said, Kyouji looked sorry ''We'll take him down together'' he offered.

''No'' Kyouji dropped the shotgun to the floor ''This isn't your fight. Go! Now while there's still time!'' he said before Kirito nodded and entered the room leaving Kyouji and Shouichi alone in the large arena type room.

''I'm disappointed in you brother'' said Shouichi as he put his gun back in his holster ''You disobeyed Lord Oberon, you were supposed to give me the Succinylcholine not a sedative but I half-blame myself. I should have known you wouldn't have the stomach to do the deed. You where the smartest in the family. You had the potential but you were also the most unmotivated. Always questioning my reasons and the actions of that of our lord'' he stated as he slowly walked to Kyouji until they were a few inches away from eachother, Shouichi then smiled.

''However. Dispite all you've done, you are not beyond redemption'' he said ''Pick up that shotgun, go back there and kill Kirito and maybe I'll convince Oberon to overlook your betrayal as an act of misguidance'' he ordered as he pointed to the backroom ''Kill Kazuto and all shall be forgiven'' he added. Kyouji stared at him at then at the Nexus room for a moment.

''Now'' Shouichi warned him, Kyouji frowned.

''No'' he calmly said, Shouichi shot a look of pure venom.

''What did you say!?'' he yelled.

''No'' Kyouji repeated ''I'm done hurting innocent people. Kazuto will not die today nor tomorrow or the day after and not for decades to come. He shall live, live to see his family grow and to see his children have children...but Sugou will not. Because you and him are wrong about him! He showed me things Shouichi!'' he explained.

''You're not seriously going to defend him with your life, are you?'' Shouichi asked with a huff ''He's not your brother!'' he reminded him. Kyouji frowned darkly.

''Kirito has been ten times the brother then you've ever been!'' he yelled shocking Shouichi to the bone. I don't wanna kill you brother but so help me, if you take one step more toward the Nexus room to Kazuto...then I shall'' he said darkly, Shouichi stared in disbelief at his younger siblings words. He shook with shock and anger.

''And I don't wanna kill you either brother'' he said, slowly unsheathing his knife from his robes ''But if you prove only to be an obstacle between me and my destiny...Then I will'' he finished, Kyouji sighed.

''So...that is how It's going to be?'' he asked turning his back away from Shouichi.

''Only if you want it to be'' he answered aiming his knife to Kyouji in a fighting stance, a suspenseful wait filled the room until Kyouji quickly swung his arm knocking the knife out of Shoiuchi's hands, Shouichi reacted by attempting to deliver several right and left hooks to him but Kyouji dodged most of them, Kyouji then kicked Shouichi in the chest sending him back a few feet, Shouichi got up quickly but before he could react, Kyouji grabbed him and threw him into a glass window into another office complex, Shouichi got up again ready to fight, Kyouji jumped down on his feet.

''I rotted in that basement for fourteen years because of your weakness!'' he yelled as he advanced toward Shouichi.

''Obeying your parents is not weakness!'' he yelled back.

''You knew I was more then what was seen by most. You always knew...but when mommy and daddy thought otherwise, what did you do?...What did you do?!...Nothing!'' Kyouji yelled in anger as he advanced toward Shouichi who backed away slightly.

''Mom and dad where the ones that put you through all that torment. It was not my fault!'' he said.

''Not your fault?!'' Kyouji asked as he threw a keyboard from one of the desks at him ''Who filled my head with self-doubt? Who endorsed them to work me until my bones cracked? Who denied me my freedom?!'' he yelled as he threw a mix of disc's which Shouichi dodged allowing them to stick to the wall before Kyouji ran into him and tackled him to the ground ''Bastard! Its all your fault! Its all your fault!'' he yelled before repeatedly punching Shouichi in the face.

 **Meanwhile**

Kirito kicked open the door to the main nexus control room, he checked for guards before walking to a large super computer, it showed the download was now at 25%.

''Yui, are you there?'' he asked in his earpiece.

''Yes Daddy'' Yui replied in a deeper voice then her copy, Kirito looked surprised.

''Yui are you okay?'' he asked.

''I never felt stronger daddy. This new hardware Dr Shigemura gave me is so powerful. Unlike the Cardinal System'' she replied.

''Okay, are you ready?'' Kirito asked.

''Lets do it!'' she replied full of confidence before Kirito plugged Yui's drive into the USB port at the side of the computer.

''I sure hope you knew what you were doing this time Shigemura'' the thought as from inside the mainframe. Yui, now taller and wearing a red dress instead of her traditional White one was looking around a various codex to find the Cyber weapon. after a while she found a tall cloaked skeleton like figure with a large brown beard and hair.

''I found it Daddy. The Cardinal system!'' she said as she stood ready to fight.

''Good job Yui! Now delete it quick we don't have much time left'' Kirito said in her mind.

 **Meanwhile on floor 50**

35%

Thomas, Eiji and Seijirou ran up the stairs with Sergei following with his helicopter along with Yuri, Anaya and Asuna. As the came to the 51st floor they ran into a large group of 30 armed guards lead by John.

''Not so fast mates'' he said ''God save the queen!'' he yelled as his men fired upon them, they ducked behind a office cubical, Eiji took down five with his vector while Seijirou used both his rifle and hand to hand combat to take down 10 men as Thomas took down 10 more with his rifle and throwing knifes, Anaya fired her machine gun at any stragglers while Asuna used Anaya's hunting rifle to shoot a couple of them.

''Amateur'' Yukito remarked as he saw her through his scope.

'' _Niet_ I'm out of bullets!'' Anaya informed before John punched Thomas in the face when his guard was down and grabbed Eiji by the throat and started the choke him.

''That's it. Die...Just die'' he said in a sinister voice before he heard a window break and before he knew it, Asuna slashed John in chest and then slashed his throat with a knife with the speed of a bullet. Eiji was astounded just how fast Asuna moved. He then noticed a machine on her back. He recognized it right away, it was the exo pod that he used during Ordinal scale, he smiled in relief as Asuna knelt down to face a gurgling John in a pool of his own blood.

''No...How?'' he croaked with a shocked expression upon seeing Asuna ''We fuckin blew you up!''

''I'm lucky Kirito has such good friends. I'll be taking that back...'Mate'' Asuna remarked as she took her phone out of his vest pocket, he chuckled with a cough of blood.

''Exhumistic bitch'' he retorted before dying from his wounds. Asuna got up, ran to the window and did a backflip to land back inside the Helicopter, Sergei laughed.

''Kazuto is lucky man'' he said as the others got ready to continue to floor 190 to confront Sugou.

 **Back on floor 150**

50%

Shouichi punched Kyouji in the jaw before kicking him in the face knocking him back. Kyouji sweeped Shouichi's legs knocking him to the floor before he got up only to be knocked into the weak wall and into a gas pipe, Kyouji breathed in exhaustion, face covered in bruises and cuts from the fight.

''Get back up you worthless piece of shit!'' yelled Shouichi before Kyouji picked up a broken piece of pipe from the floor and lunged at him, Shouchi grabbed his knife to block his attack. Kyouji then blocked Shouichi's thrust with the pipe, catching Shouichi's arm in it. Kyouiji then started twist the pipe, breaking Shouichi's arm. He yelled in pain as the pipe twisted his arm making him drop the knife before Kyouji released him an hit him along the jaw, send him back.

''All I ever did during the death gun plot, I did to make you proud!'' Kyouji yelled as he delivered a flurry of attacks to Shouichi ''Tell me how proud you are big brother...Tell me...Tell me!'' he yelled as he used the pipe to knock Shouichi back a few feet away from him, landing on his side by the wall, Kyouji slowly walked to him ready to strike him, Shouichi weakly stood up head down, hand clutching his broken arm.

''I...have always been proud of you..brother'' he said ''From the first time...I was proud of you'' he said, face bruised and cut from the fight, Kyouji stopped and listened before Shouichi continued ''And it was my pride and my greed that blinded me...I loved mom and dad too much to see what you were becoming'' he looked up to Kyouji with a remorseful expression ''What they...we, were turning you into...I'm sorry'' he finished.

Kyouji stared into his big brother's eyes with regret ...but he knew It was all a trick, this wasn't the first time he apologized for his cruelty. He decided to play along. He dropped the pipe and fell down to sit opposite him.

''How did it come to this big brother?'' he asked with tears in his eyes ''We're supposed to be family and yet, we're at each other's throats!''

''I don't know Kyouji'' Shouichi replied ''But it doesn't have to be this way'' he said ''Me and you can just leave, forget 'The Holy Empire' and Kazuto both. We'll start over, we'll flee to another country and start a whole new life as a family. Just you and me'' he offered ''I know how much you wanted to see Scotland. We can run away there! What do you say?'' he asked holding his free hand to shake.

Kyouji looked at him for a moment.

''I know what I have to do...But I don't have the strength to do it...will you help me?'' he asked Shouichi, he nodded, Kyouji thought for a moment before Kyouji stood up and pulled him back up on his feet, they stared at each-other before Shouichi felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, his eyes widened, mouth ajar he looked down to see a needle injected into him, the liquid exited the syringe and into him, he looked back up to see Kyouji smile darkly, he leaned in to his ear.

''You know, father taught us many thing's'' he whispered before Shouichi dropped to the ground, he coughed up blood and clutched his waist as the poison coursed through his veins ''But he never taught us to lie. That's how I know you're so terrible at it''

''Why brother?' asked Shouichi ''Why would you do this?''

''Runs in the family'' Kyouji said coldly before picking up Shouichi's Type 54 pistol off the ground.

''Hah!'' Shouichi laughed ''You're a fool! Without me you'll survive a day at best! You have nowhere else to go. Mom and dad died in a car crash, that's what you told me'' he added, Kyouji smirked.

''Yeah, your right. They did crash...Or at least they wouldn't have had, if someone hadn't cut their brakes'' he revealed darkly, Shouichi widened his eyes in shock.

''No...No...You killed them!'' he coughed out more blood.

''So fucking what?!'' Kyouji yelled ''The only two things they did was make a living abusing me...and raising their eldest son into a murderer. You can try and sugarcoat what they did to me but I always knew what this family was right from the get go: twenty pounds of shit in a five pound bag'' he finished as he turned back around to the door.

''Please Kyouji!'' Shouichi weakly pleaded, trying to stand up to no anvil ''Don't leave me to die like this!'' he reached out to him with his working arm. Kyouji just stared at him coldly.

''Goodbye...Shouichi'' he said, leaving the room and left Shouichi to foam at the mouth.

''I, I, I love you'' he gagged in tears before dying.

 **in the codex**

Yui was locking in a epic fight against the code, it put up a brave struggle but Yui obviously had the upper hand with her upgraded hardware.

''Its almost done daddy! Just my finishing move'' she informed Kirito before she charged up an energy beam in her hands.

''Hurry drive is at 90%!'' Kirito informed her, she nodded determinedly.

''See how you like these apples Sugou!'' Yui yelled as she fired her beam of energy at the cyber weapons chest area making it disintegrate and burst into a thousand particles, Yui looked shocked at her power before she fizzled out.

Kirito saw the servers overload and short out around him before the monitor blew up sending him back a bit. the Boreilium capsule flew out the power core but Kirito caught it in his hands.

the monitor on floor 190 just reached 99% before the screen went black and said:

Baptism protocol terminated

Sugou, Rosalia and the tech experts sat in horror at what had just happened, his life's work, his empire, his kingdom...was destroyed.

''No!'' he yelled at the top of his lungs ''How?...How could they...'' he stuttered.

''My lord?-'' asked the tech expert before Sugou shot him in the head with his 357 magnum, he got up and slowly walked out with Rosalina behind him.

''Come Akari'' he said ''We need to leave. Back to Texas. The Klan will protect us'' he said as the left.

Thomas, Eiji, Seijirou and everyone in Sergei's helicopter saw the electric surge on floor 150 telling them what Kirito had done.

''My god. the kid actually did it'' Thomas said in disbeilf.

''He saved Japan'' Eiji said.

''Not just Japan. The whole world'' Seijirou informed them.

''That's my boy'' Yukito said with a proud smile.

''Now that is a hero'' Yuri said resting on his gun.

''That's Kirito for you'' Asuna said with a loving smile.

''Kirito, Kyouji are you there?'' Seijirou asked on his earpiece, a suspenseful wait followed ''Kazuto, If you can hear me, Please respond!'' Seijirou pleaded into the earpience, still nothing, Asuna put her hands together in a praying matter ''Please'' she whispered to herself. The team waited for what seemed like hours until-

''Rodger Seijirou, I read you'' Kirito responded, the team cheered for the hero's survival.

''Kazuto, well done. You saved the world. We won'' Seijirou said proudly.

Kirito frowned and picked up his rifle ''We haven't won yet'' he said as he left to find Sugou and truly end the war.

 **End of part 2 of the final battle, hope you are enjoying this, don't forget to review, favorite and follow and I shall see you next time. Cheerio!xxxooo**


	34. Holy war 3 (The final confrontation)

**This is the final part of the 3 part chapter of this story, Read and enjoy!xxxooo**

 **10:15pm 19th January 2027, Pingowy Island**

Kirito burst into the hallway where he last saw Kyouji.

''Kyouji, Where are you?!'' he yelled out to him, no answer ''Kyouji?'' he asked again, he looked down to see that his shotgun was missing, meaning he left.

''I'll find you, Kyouji. I promise'' he thought as he rushed out of the nexus room and up the stairs to the next floor, he reached the top step before confronting ten armed guards but before either of them could do anything, Sergei appeared outside the window with the helicopter and took out the guards with the miniguns.

''Jump Sergei's friend! He shall take you to Sugou!'' he yelled, turning the vehicle to the side, allowing Kirito to jump for the ledge for Yuri to catch his hand in midair.

''I got you, _Comrade_!'' Yuri said as he pulled him up inside the chopper where the others except for Kyouji and Yukito were, Kirito turned to Asuna and widened his eyes.

''Asuna?'' he asked ''What are you doing here?! You where supposed to stay at Goldkings mansion'' he said as the chopper flew up and Yuri was taking out any guards they came across.

''I want to help you get Sugou, Kirito'' she replied.

''I'm getting Sugou. You stay here with the others where you and the baby are safe'' Kirito said with a protective tone as the helicopter stopped on the 199th floor.

''Kazuto. Where's Kyouji?'' asked Eiji

''I don't know. He stayed behind to fight Shouichi, last time I saw him'' he replied ''Alright. Yuri, you and me, We'll do this together!'' Kirito ordered.

'' _Da_ my friend! Anaya, Throw me my weapon!'' Yuri caught his AK-47 that Anaya threw him as the helicopter hovered beside the window allowing Kirito and Yuri to roll in.

''Hey Kirito?!'' Asuna asked, Kirito turned his head ''You better be alive next time I see you!'' she yelled as the helicopter flew away, Kirito smiled.

''Same to you'' he thought as he caught up with Yuri ''You truly are lucky, Kazuto'' he complemented.

Kirito and Yuri dashed along the office's shooting guards along the way, one guard was going to shoot Kirito by the staircase door until it opened outward knocking him out to reveal Kyouji holding his AA-12.

''Oh, you didn't forget about me, Did you?'' he asked while smirking.

''Your too hard to forget, Kyouji'' Kirito rolled his eyes before Kyouji joined the trio in the fight, they took cover behind an office desk to reload.

''So, what happened with Shouichi?'' asked Kirito. Kyouji just showed him the Type 54 pistol, Kirito understood.

''Who's this guy?'' Kyouji asked nodding to Yuri.

''That's Yuri, Sergei's Lieutenant in the Russian army'' Kirito explained, Yuri briefly looked to Kyouji before he finished reloading.

''Hello Japanese'' he said. Kyouji nodded in greeting as they continued to fire upon the remaining guards.

''The entrance to the atrium should be at the end of this corridor, where that bastard Sugou will be hiding...His end is at hand'' Kyouji smiled darkly as the team gathered by the twin doors. Kirito grabbed the left handle while Yuri grabbed the right handle ready to open.

''Ready for redemption, Kyouji?'' asked Kirito.

''Lets kill some more piggy's!'' Kyouji replied, aiming his shotgun at the door.

''Remember, we need him alive If Japan has any hope of avoiding war with America'' Yuri reminded them.

''True'' Kyouji said ''But that doesn't mean that we can't 'Deliver the goods a little damaged'' he smirked.

'' If anyone's fighting him, It's me'' Kirito said ''One'' Kirito counted.

''Two'' Yuri said.

''Three!'' yelled Kyouji before Kirito and Yuri pushed open the door allowing them to run inside the balcony to find Sugou and Rosalia along with five other gaurds below them at the stage.

''King of thieves!'' Kirito yelled to gain Sugou's attention, Sugou slowly turned his head to see him. He smiled darkly.

''Kazuto Kirigaya'' he replied ''How nice of you to drop in and to bring the traitor with you'' he glared at Kyouji who shot him a dirty look ''However, much as I would love to spur, I'm afraid I have a flight to catch. Rosalia, kill the apostates and meet me on the roof when your done'' he ordered Rosalia and he walked out with his escort.

''With pleasure my lord. I won't be too long'' she said as Sugou kissed her cheek as he walked by her leaving out the door.

''Now!'' she commanded before from behind her, two guards pulled off the cover of a Gatling gun, she moved out of the way as the loader closed the chamber and the gunner aimed of the group.

''Fuck! I forgot we still had that!'' yelled Kyouji before the gun fired a hailstorm of bullets at the balcony, Kirito and Kyouji rolled to cover but Yuri got hit once in the chest and in the leg.

''Arghh!'' he yelled and fell to the ground in pain.

''Yuri!'' yelled Kirito as Kyouji carefully pulled him to his side to avoid the bullets, Kyouji looked him over.

''Kirito, hes in a bad way. He need's medical attention or he'll go into shock or possibly die!'' he shouted over the gunfire.

''We'll your the doctor, Aren't you? Fix him!'' Kirito yelled back.

''I can't!'' Kyouji shouted back ''I didn't bring a first aid kit and the medical wings to far away from here for me to get one before he expires!''

Kirito thought for a moment. If he helps Yuri then he'll be saved him but Sugou will get away and will most likely come back with a bigger army to attack Tokyo. He had no choice.

''Alright. Kyouji, that gun's going to run out of bullets eventually, when that happen's I need you to take Yuri back to the helicopter, I'll get Sugou. Tell Seijirou: If he doesn't see a flare on the rooftop in fifteen minutes, call the 'Shogun' for a naval strike. Sugou must not escape!'' he yelled, Kyouji widened his eyes.

''No Kazuto! I'm not leaving you!'' he shouted back.

''Kyouji, If you stay, Yuri will die. I trusted you once and that saved my life...Now It's your turn to trust me'' Kirito warned. Kyouji looked to him and then to Yuri, he was right, he nodded.

''You better be alive next time I see you!'' he yelled before using the sling on his shotgun to pull Yuri away from the wall beside the door. Kirito watched as Kyouji bravely dragged Yuri out of sight. he waited until the Gatling gun stopped firing to reload, he set his watch to count down from fifteen minutes before emerging on the balcony, taking down the gunner and the loader quickly with his rifle, then he climbed down that stairs to confront Rosalia who aimed her dual tech-9's at him ready to fire.

''Miss me Kirito?'' he asked darkly.

''What's there to miss?'' he asked sarcastically before dodging her fire by rolling into a row of seats, Rosaila looked around for a bit to find him.

''So the hero of Aincrad is hiding from me? hah! Oh, this is rich'' she called out to lure him out, Kirito remained hidden, he checked his rifle, no ammo, he huffed and pulled out his trusty Glock 18 ready to shoot. ''So why have you come here? Revenge, maybe?...Or maybe to be a hero again?...or is it...To replace Lord Oberon and have the world to yourself?!'' he asked before Kirito shot at her which see returned while dodging his own until they locked gaze's.

''You should have killed me back in SAO'' Rosaila said.

''Would have been a waste of col!'' yelled Kirito before Rosaila lost her temper and attacked Kirito again, he ran down the stairs only to trip on the floor, Rosalia smirked as she slowly walked over him and aimed her right Tech-9 for his head.

''Now Kirito, your going to die a wifeless, childless cretin as you were born to be'' she said before a knife stabbed her chest from behind, she yelled in pain as Yukito held the knife in her.

''Leave my son alone, you bitch!'' he yelled in anger.

''Dad?'' asked Kirito, Yukito smiled.

''Well, It an't Dr Suess!'' he said before Rosalia elbowed him knocking him back, Kirito used the distraction to run to the gatling gun, load it and turn the barrel toward Rosalia who was fighting Yukito.

''Dad move!'' he yelled before Rosalia turned to face the gun, she widened her eyes in shock to see Kirito as the gunner.

''Ah shi-!'' she yelled before Kirito filled her full of holes with the machine gun, Yukito watched in amazement.

''Fucking Jesus Kazuto. A little overzealous, Don't you think?'' her asked him as they stood by the dead body.

''Nope. This is what she deserved'' Kirito said, Yukito chuckled.

''Alright. Go, I'll hold down the fort. Get Sugou before he leaves'' Yukito said, Kirito nodded and took off out the door, but not before picking up one of Rosalia's Tech-9's.

From Sergei's helicopter, the group inside saw Sugou and five guards walk along the rooftop. Sugou nodded toward one of them who had a RPG and got ready to fire but to their surprise, Kirito kicked open the staircase door and shot all five guards with both his Glock 18 and Rosalia's Tech-9 duel-wielding them like his swords in SAO, leaving Kirito and Sugou alone, they faced each other.

''Finally'' Kirito said frowning, Sugou huffed.

''I take it that Rosalia is dead then?'' he asked rhetorically ''No matter, a problem easily resolved'' he added before pulling out his Magnum and engaging Kirito in a shootout, they both took cover behind a vent box on either side exchanging shot's at each other until Kirito heard a click from Sugou's side.

''I'm out of bullets!'' he yelled to Kirito.

''That's not my problem!'' he yelled back.

''You know Kazuto, I'm a little surprised'' Sugou got up and slowly walked to Kirito ''The Hero of Aincrad killing an unarmed man'' he said whilst throwing away the gun and his knife, disarming himself ''To me, that sound's like 'Cowardice'. And the Klan hates Cowardice. As do I!'' he said. Kirito got up aiming his guns at Sugou.

''Your not the only one'' he said throwing down his guns and removing his Armour, leaving his black tank top and black trousers showing of his muscles.

''Rematch?'' Sugou asked as he took off his crown and robes, showing a orange prison jumpsuit with religious tattoos on his arms including the Klan symbol on his left wrist, Kirito raised his fist's in response.

''You must really want to kill me that badly'' Sugou said.

''You will only wish you were dead when I'm done with you!'' Kirito yelled as he launched himself at Sugou, Sugou countered his left hook with a punch to the jaw, Kirito responded by punching him in the abdomen several time's hitting him twice while Sugou blocked to other attempts. Sugou then kicked Kirito in the chest, however before Sugou could do much else, Kirito got up and delivered a tremendous right and left hook to Suguo's face, Sugou spat out a tooth before both the dueler's stopped and walked in a circle around eachother like two wolves waiting for either one to attack.

''You have been a thorn on my side for far too long Kirito!'' Sugou said in anger.

''You've lost Sugou. Your armies defeated, your drive is destroyed. Just surrender while you still can!'' Kirito yelled.

''I can't do that! You know too much, all of you do'' he said coldly.

''I't doesn't have to be like this Sugou, the KKK must know this-'' Kirito started.

''They have no choice! Time's have changed, raw diplomacy isn't enough anymore!'' Sugou shouted back.

''But massacring immigrants?'' Kirito asked.

''The Klan will kill a million foreigners before they let America die and they will eliminate anyone who get's in the're way!'' Sugou yelled before they heard helicopter sounds, Sugou smirked. ''Speak of the devil'' he said as a Black-Hawk chopper marked with the Klan symbol slowly flew toward them.

''Now as I said before: Much as I would love to Spur, I have a flight to-'' he said before he heard and explosion, he turned to see the chopper engulfed in flames and turning uncontrollably and landing in a ball of fire away from them, Kirito turned to see two VTOLS flying in the opposite direction beside Sergei's helicopter.

''JDSF'' Kirito thought with a smile.

''Well, look who decided to show up!'' Eiji said at the sight of the JDSF VTOLS while the other cheered in victory, even Yuri, who was all bandages up by Kyouji found the energy to cheer while Sergei was singing in Russian a victory song.

''Sorry Sugou, But your flight's just been cancelled...Permanently!'' Kirito said before rolling to grab Sugou's magnum and aiming the barrel close to his head, a look of pure hatred on his face.

''Heh, guns out of ammo boy'' Sugou chuckled.

''Aw well'' Kirito smiled ''There's more then one way to use a gun'' he said before he knocked Sugou out cold with the guns grip. A big red cut on his forehead as the VTOL's landed on the rooftop beside each other, the doors opened up to reveal a dozen JDSF troops holding type 89 rifles and P90's advancing toward the duo, when they reached them, the soldiers looked at the other person, they gasped in surprise.

''Is that...k...k...Kazuto?!'' said one of them, while the others murmured in surprise.

''I though he was dead!'' said another, Kirito smiled and stood proud.

''No...I am still among you and I have the false king!'' he said pointing to Sugou who was unconscious from the gun bash, some of them clapped and cheered at the hero's return while others dealt with Sugou.

''Sugou Nobuyuki'' the Captain of the JDSF said when he came down from the VTOL to confront him as two JDSF soldiers handcuffed him on the floor ''you are under arrest for simply being an evil asshole...Get this piece of shit out of my sight'' he ordered before the soldiers dragged Sugou by his feet to one of the VTOLS, Kirito smiled at the scene knowing the world is now a lot safer now he's gone, he heard Sergei's helicopter land a few feet away.

''Nice weapon'' Kirito thought as he examined the 357. magnum ''I think I'll keep it, as a trophy'' he put it in his holster.

''Kirito!'' yelled Asuna happily as she ran to him and crashed into a bear hug as soon as they met, sending Kirito back a little. he embraced his wife like tomorrow wasn't a possibility.

''I told you I'd get him'' Kirito said.

''I know'' she said before they kissed, they both blushed at the contact.

''Well done, you did it mate!'' Thomas said as he shook Kirito hand happily.

''Yes Sergei's friend. You are true hero to mother Russia!'' Sergei chanted while heavily slapping Kirito's back, nearly breaking it, Kirito winced slightly at the force.

''Thank you Kazuto, you've done this world proud'' Seijirou thanked him as they shook hands.

''Was an honer sir'' Kirito said with a smile as Eiji turned to Anaya, they embraced and held hands.

''So, this is goodbye I guess?'' Anaya asked with a sorrowful expression, Eiji smiled.

''Not necessarily'' he said making Anaya perk up ''Now that Sugou is in custudy...how would you like to live with me In Japan?'' offered Eiji, Anaya covered her mouth in surprise and studdered.

''You...You mean it?'' she asked in disbelif.

''I swear by it'' Eiji said.

''Yes, yes I will!' she said leaping into his arms ''I love you Eiji!'' she added.

''I love you too Anaya'' he said as the kissed passionately while the others watched in awe.

''So thats Eiji's girlfriend?'' asked Asuna.

''Yeah'' Kirito replied ''Though they'll probably announce their engagement sometime soon, I hope'' he added as Asuna walked to the couple.

''So you must be Kazuto's wife...Asuna, I'm I right?'' asked Anaya, Asuna nodded.

''I'm Anaya Likandavich'' they shook hands firmly.

''Nice to meet you Anaya'' Asuna said as Yukito came up from the top step of the staircase to meet the rest of the team.

''Dad!'' Kirito said running to him and hugging him.

''You did It son, you really did it. You have no Idea how proud I am of you...Your mother would have been proud too. You know before she gave birth to you, she said 'This child will be a great person one day' and If she were alive today, she would say 'We'll, I told you so'' he said in a somber tone, Kirito looked down.

''I wish she was here as well'' he said.

''As do I'' Yukito said, Kirito snapped his finger in realization, he smirked.

''Hey, I know what will cheer you up! I forgot to mention before'' Kirito said ''Asuna's pregnant'' he revealed to him, Yukito gasped in excitement.

''I'm going to be a grandfather?!'' he asked in joy, Kirito nodded ''Oh, why didn't you say so? Congratulations boy!'' he rubbed Kirito's forehead before a JDSF soldier walked to them.

''Kazuto?'' he asked '' Come with me. President Mikoaura wants to talk with you and your wife'' he said gesturing for his to follow him, Kirito widened his eyes in shock, he was going to meet the president. He stood with Asuna as the JDSF soldiers stood at attention beside a VTOL, It's doors hissed out smoke and a tall figure escorted by two suited men walked up to Kirito, Zidowa Mikoaura was about 5.8ft tall, with small white hair and a bald patch in the middle, he wore a blue suit and brown tie with a pin of the Japanses flag on the side and glasses. he stopped in front of the duo and gave them a warm smile, they bowed at his presence.

''So. You must be Kazuto Kirigaya'' Zidowa begun ''The boy I've been hearing a great deal about. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person'' he bowed in greeting.

''The feelings mutual, Mr president'' Kirito said while still bowing, Zidowa chuckled.

''Dear boy, my face is not on the ground. Please rise, the both of you'' he said, Kirito and Asuna slowly raised their heads to meet his smile.

''And you must be his wife, Asuna Kirigaya. Pleased to meet you'' he bowed to her.

''Likewise'' Asuna said nervously, Zidowa turned back to Kirito.

''You know, I saw that video this morning. Atrocious behavior of that man, If I do say so myself...He shall be punished for what he did and so will his associates...Which is way I've come to say-'' he walked to meet Kirito, he placed his hand on his shoulder.

''Thank you for saving my country and the world for that matter. Now thank's to you, we have the evidence we need to prove to America that we are indeed innocent of the New York attack...I can now see why many around the world call you a hero...This act of bravery has proved them right'' he smiled while Kirito was astounded that the president of Japan was talking to him like an old friend, they shook hands.

''It was my duty mr president'' Kirito said before he gaced at Kyouji who was being handcuffed by JDSF soldiers.

''Kyouji Shinkawa. You are under arrest for involvement in a terrorist group. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law'' said the captain as they begun to drag Kyouji away to the VTOL.

 **''Wait!''** Kirito yelled to them, he ran to the group that held on for him ''This man saved my life!'' he said.

''Kazuto, Kyouji has been deemed a public menace and a felon with a criminal record for murder in a previous case. We can't simply release him'' the captain said, Kyouji looked down.

''But It's true!'' Asuna stepped him, surprising them even Kyouji ''He gave Sugou a sedative instead of a poison that make it look like he killed him and then he helped Kirito find this place and to save the world'' she said, the captain thought for a moment.

''Be that as it may Mrs Kirigaya, Kyouji was still involved in the prison outbreak on Toshiba prison which resulted in the deaths for several lawmen as well as the kidnap and attempted murder of your husband. I'm sorry but we cannot release a criminal because he did one thing right out of a hundred wrongs'' he said as Kyouji as being escorted into the stepped of the VTOL before-

''What If I where to bail him out?'' Kirito asked, causing everyone to turn to him.

''Kazuto, What the hell are you doing?'' asked Kyouji.

''What do you mean by that Mr Kirigaya?'' asked Zidowa with a raised eyebrow, Kirito sighed and turned to him.

''Mr president. I wish to forfeit my share of the reward money in exchange for bailing Kyouji out from arrest, If that's possible'' Kirito offered making everyone gasp in surprise, Kyouji's eyes widened, the captain huffed.

''You can't be serious! For the release of this criminal, your going to throw away 2 billion yen?!'' he asked.

''Don't see why not! I already have ton's of money from appearance fees and royalties plus my YouTube channel is probably worth about 1.2 billion yen per year. I don't need more cash to take up space in my account. Kyouji's release seem's to be a pretty suitable reward to me. I mean, who needs cash when your the most famous person in all Japan eh? Besides, I get a raspberry and coconut latte in Starbucks for free any day...Did I mention my rap song with Big Shaq and Fallout (Gonishi's DJ alias) that made it to the Grammy awards for best rap?'' Kirito coyly bargained with a smirk, the captain stuttered in embarrassment while Asuna giggled at her husband playful attitude.

''But he's...but...but...ah...Mr president, talk some sense into the boy!'' the captain urged Zidowa who just looked surprised at Kirito's ballsy offer.

''Is this really what you want, Mr Kirigaya?'' he asked ''Once you do this, you'll receive no money for your involvement in the capture of Sugou Nobuyuki. Is that clear?'' he warned Kirito, he just smirked.

''Crystal'' he replied, Kyouji smiled in hopefulness.

''Very well'' Zidowa turned to the two guards holding Kyouji ''That man is released on bail. Remove his restraints'' he ordered, they complied, unlocking Kyouji cuff's that fell to the floor with a thud, Kyouji ran to Kirito and man hugged him tightly while sobbing.

''Goddamit Kazuto! You should have let me be arrested!'' he sobbed on his shoulder.

''Then you would have been alone...Thats no way to live''' Kirito assured him.

''Thank you...Brother'' Kyouji said in gratitude not caring if he just referred Kirito as family, Kirito was shocked at his words by smiled.

''But don't think your out of the woods yet, Kyouji'' warned Zidowa ''You'll still have to be in court in 2 months and you shall receive an incarceration in a mental institute under police supervision until then'' he said before Kyouji frowned, Kirito nodded.

''I guess I deserve that at least'' Kyouji said with an accepting smile before walking to Sergei's helicopter.

''We'll visit you Kyouji, every week. We promise'' Asuna called to him, Kyouji smiled.

''I look forward to it'' he said before Zidowa coughed to gain Kirito and Asuna's attention.

''Now that we've gotten that out of the way, there is something else I wish to speak with you two about'' he said while they listened ''In three weeks time, Dubai will be hosting a traditional semi-annual high society international party and It would be my pleasure to invite you Kazuto, to attend as my personal guest, your wife is also invited'' he offered making the couple widened their eyes and look at eachother in surprise.

''Dubai?!'' they said together, Zidowa nodded.

''Why yes, Many of the guest's are just dying to make your acquaintance. That is, if you want to that is'' he said.

''Yes Of course, we'd be honored to! Thank you Mr president!'' Kirito shook his hand.

''Very well. Meet me at my house on the 18th of February for dinner and an overnight stay and we'll fly on my private jet to Dubai the next morning'' he instructed them before bowing them goodbye, his VTOL took off as the VTOL holding Sugou flew off behind, that signaled the team of take of too.

''Lets go home'' Asuna said as she held Kirito close, he nodded before they kiss passionately as the helicopter flew into the sunset.

 **10 minutes earlier**

Two JDSF soldiers were checking Kayaba's office for any remaining Holy empire guards, one of the soldiers found a secret room behind the desk.

''What the hell?'' said one of them as they walked down the stairs to find a large pod like tanker with a screen beside it.

As the Soldier wiped the pod's window clean, they saw something inside that neither of them could believe.

''It can't be...can it?'' the other soldier asked in shock.

 **That's the final chapter of this fight but not of the story! we still have to see whats inside the pod, what do you think is in there? Find out next time on 'The Big New's''Cheerio!xxxooo**


	35. A hero's return

**Next chapter is here people! this is just a small chapter one how the rest of the world finds out Kirito is still alive. Enjoyxxxooo**

 **20th January, Tokyo, Japan 2027 1pm**

Everyone was gathered around the city to morn the loss of their hero: Kazuto Kirigaya. I was raining heavy as millions either at home or in the streets of Tokyo were watching Kirito's Funeral on the live stream as well as everyone else in every continent, every country and every home in the world, most have worn black clothing to show that they are unhappy with his departure, they even held signs saying **'#Pray for Kirito'.** His family and close friends were invited to memorial service held in the very center of the city of Tokyo, Midori, Minetaka, Suguha and Kouichirou were the first to arrive, followed by Klien and Lisbeth, then Silica and her boyfriend Shinichi arrived with Silica's dad, the police chief of Tokyo Haruto Ayano, soon Agil arrived with Kathy and Coco, Sinon, Gonishi and Sora where that last to arrive as they joined the other selected guest's, they all gathered outside the chapel waiting for the priest.

''Hi'' said Klein sorrowfully trying to start conversation.

''Oh, hello Klein'' replied Kouichirou sadly.

''Sleep well?'' asked Lisbeth.

Suguha burst into tears and ran off to be alone somewhere, Kouichirou sighed at his wife's misery as her parents cuddled with her.

''Tried to'' he answered.

''Same here'' Gonishi said ''Me and Sinon where up all night'' he wrapped his arm around Sinon, Lisbeth smirked a little.

''In what sense?'' she asked coyly. everyone looked at her.

''Lizzy, not the time'' Klein warned her as Haruto came to them.

''Little Keiko didn't sleep a wink either'' he said sadly, hands in his pockets as Suguha recovered and rejoined the group while Midori as sobbing in Minetaka's arms.

''We failed him honey. We failed Yukito!'' she sobbed.

''No we didn't dear. We didn't'' said Minetaka ''We gave him the best life we could. We took him in and treated him as our own son. No one can blame us for that'' he finished tearing up himself.

''Okay now sweetheart?'' asked Kouichirou, Suguha only nodded as he cupped her cheeks in her hands.

''I need a moment, I'm sorry'' said Gonishi walking away from the group in the corner, Sinon looked at him with pity until she felt a tugging on her trouser leg. She looked down to see Sora looking up at her.

''Asada, is big brother going to be okay?'' he asked her softly. If Sinon were butter, she would melt at the seven year old's cuteness, she knelt down to face him ''I don't know sweetie, I really don't know'' she replied patting the child's head, Sora looked to Gonishi who was in tears.

''Please let big brother be okay'' he pleaded with Sinon ''Kirito would want that'' he added, Sinon pulled him in for a soft hug as Gonishi came back to see them.

''Sorry you had to see that little bud'' he said wiping his eyes ''Wait til you hear the song we prepared for him''

''One question, where are the others? The sleeping knights, Kyouko, Shouzou...Asuna?'' asked Shinichi.

''Nori, Jun and the others are watching the funeral through the hospital Medicuboids in ALFhiem with their race lords and Asuna called me last night saying they found his body. They're bringing the coffin here when the arrive'' Kouichirou replied. As soon as he said that a black Mercedes drove slowly along the large group of people gathered outside the memorial building. Camera's flashed as it moved until it stopped right outside the main building. From inside the car Shouzou and Kyouko smiled as they knew Kirito was still alive. Asuna leaned back in her seat to the coffin and tapped the lid softly.

''Kirito, you okay in there?'' she whispered.

''A little stuffy in here but I'll manage'' said a muffled voice belonging to Kirito. They planned this all night. Kirito was going to step out of his coffin in the middle of the ceremony to reveal himself.

''Hey! Don't tap that coffin so hard dear, that's hand carved mahogany'' said Shouzou as he got ready to exit the car.

''Oh Really? I wouldn't have guessed'' said the coffin, Asuna giggled but made it look like she was crying to avoid suspicions.

''You should see it Kirito'' she whispered ''It's raining''

''Guess even god is upset about my death'' the coffin commented as two men opened the trunk to pull the coffin out and dragged in along the crowd of people and into the building. Asuna and her family joind her friends with fake sorrowful expressions.

''Mom! Dad! Little sister!'' cried Kouichirou as he ran to his family and crashed into a hug with Asuna ''I'm sorry Asuna. I'm so, so sorry'' he cried into her shoulder, Asuna just stayed quiet.

''Oh Asuna, It was horrible what Sugou did to him!'' said Silica ''Good thing he was arrested!''

''Thats right. He is in for a world of shit'' said Haruto ''I will personally make sure that fucker gets beheaded for what he did and his body burned in the furnace! No one fucks with the chief of the Tokyo Police!'' he yelled in anger.

''Don't worry chief. He will get what's coming to him soon enough'' Asuna said in spite as she passed them with her parents and into the building with the other invited guests following her while the rest of the world watched on livestream.

''And now the coffin has been moved inside the building were the local priest shall honer him, his friend's and family are now taking they're respective seats for the ceremony'' the news commented said to the camera ''Get those tissues ready folks'' she said while getting one out herself as the priest come out and stood on the poduim beside the open lidded coffin showing Kirito's stiff body in a suit( Kirito was trying to stay perfectly still) and Kirito's picture facing the crowd, he coughed before testing the microphone.

''Dear children. We are gathered here today to honer a man worth more then any other man in our age...Kazuto Minato Kirigaya'' the priest begun while the crowd hung there head's low in respect ''Kazuto was more then an normal everyday man...he was a hero...the Hero of Aincrad...the savior of Japan...But he was also a friend to many. Family to even more...A sweet, loving, kind, generous, noble, brave and selfless man. God blessed us with him but now It's time for this angel to ascend back to heaven'' Kirito was trying his hardest not to cry at the words of praise we was hearing inside the coffin.

''In the time of SAO. It was a tragic moment to say the least for Japan. More then 10,000 people trapped in that dreaded death game. we all feared for our son's, daughters, close friends, Wives, Husbands and families. We feared for the future of Japan... two whole years of dread while they where inside fighting for they're lives...Until Kazuto came along and saved more then half of the people trapped, he taught them more then how just to survive in SAO...He also taught them how to live in SAO as well, how to not be afraid of being inside, a man who had been bullied and abused through most of his life selflessly saved all those people when all the world did was give him grief...He was also a son, a brother, a friend, a husband and could have been a father to a-'' the priest stopped as he saw at the corner of his eye, Kirito twitched, he gasped in his mouth.

''What's wrong?'' asked Silica as the others looked at him closely, the news team moved the camera closer.

''The...the...the'' the priest stuttered pointing his finger to the body ''Kazuto's body...it...it...it moved'' he revealed, everyone gasped and turned to the coffin, they all slowly walked up to Kirito's body to see if he was telling the truth, Asuna used the diversion to tip over the coffin so it fell to the ground with a thud and rolled Kirito's body to the floor, they gasped at her behavior.

''Asuna!'' yelled Suguha ''How could you?!''

''You Stupid Bitch!'' yelled Agil ''How could you knock over you own husband dead body?!'' he yelled making Coco cry, kathy as too angry with Asuna to care, Asuna smirked.

''Dead?'' she asked, they looked at her with raised eyebrow's.

''Ye, ye, yes'' Klien said ''Sugou killed him''

''Wrong'' said Kirito making everyone gasp and widened there eyes in disbelief as they to to look at Kirito's body on the floor which slowly got up on its feet as the rain outside begun to fade to sunny blue skies, the suns rays shining of Kirito as he stood up and faced the crowd with a smile, Everyone either in Tokyo or anywhere else that was watching the livestream had to rub their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing things, his friends stood mouths agape at the sight of him.

''Jesus?'' said the priest from behind them, Asuna smiled.

''Not quite...Better'' she answered.

 **''Kazuto!''** they all except for Kyouko and Shouzou rejoiced at the hero's return while everyone outside cheered at the T.V broadcast. the group ran to him and hugged him so hard Kirito felt like he was inside a giants fist, Suguha shed a waterfall of tears out of her eyes in happiness.

''Big brother! Big brother!'' she cried into his chest.

''Sugu'' Kirito replied as Gonishi pushed her aside and hugged Kirito.

''Hey Gonis-'' said Kirito.

''Shut up! Just shut up you idiot!'' he cried, Kirito had never seen Gonishi cry so much, not even when he thanked him for saving Sora back one the fist day back at school after SAO, Kirito just gave in, After all his friends and family had there way with him the news crew pushed by them to talk with Kirito.

''Hey! Tell Us Kirito, how did you survive Sugou's poison?'' asked the reporter holding the mic to him as the camera man recorded everything, Kirito just looked to the camrea and said:

''You can't defeat the Hero of Aincrad!'' he said ''I am still alive, I am not dead!'' he said.

''There you have it everyone!'' the news reporter said to the camera ''Kazuto Kirigaya is alive, I repeat, Kazuto Kirigaya is still alive!''

As soon as she said that a swarm of people burst through the doors and charged at Kirito, they cheered and clapped for him as he was being carried on his back out of the Building and into the city.

''Free cheers for Kazuto Kirigaya!'' said Haruto from in the crowd, seeing Kirito basking in all the loving attention he longed for, It brought a tear to Asuna's eye.

''Welcome home, Kirito' she said to herself as she followed the crowd out of the church.

''Does this mean we can't play a song?'' asked Sinon, Gonishi just laughed.

''Maybe not now'' he said clapping at Kirito as the world celebrated the Hero of Aincrad returned while Eiji and Anaya watched from the ally.

''You did good Kazuto'' said Eiji smiling as Anaya wrapped around him ''You did good''

Back in Alfhiem

the race lord's all gathered around except Eugene.

''From this day forward, Kirito can do no wrong'' said Sakuya ''he is now so hot, Fire feels cold'' she added as a tune started in the background.

''Aw crap, more singing! Mind If I smoke?'' asked Mortimer as he lit a cigar with a click of his fingers and smokes while the rest were starting a number.

 _Sayuya: Bless my soul_

 _K is on a roll_

 _Julian_ (The Pooka Lord) _:swordsman of the week in every VR opinion poll!_

 _Alicia_ _Rue: What a pro!_

 _Sakuya:K could stop a show_

 _Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO_

 _All: He was a no one_

 _Alicia_ _and Jacques:_ (The Spriggan Lord with a french accent) _A zero, zero_

 _Sakuya: Now he's a honcho_

 _All:He's a hero!_

 _He is a kid with his act down pat_

 _From zero to hero in no time flat_

 _Zero to hero_

 _Sayuya: How about that?_

 _All: When he smile's_

 _The girls go wild with_

 _oohs and aahs!_

 _Julian: And they slapp his face_

 _On every vase_ (The Gnome lord 'Rockford' slapped him from behind)

 _Rockford: on every "vahse"_ he corrected him

 _All: From appearance fees and royalties_

 _Our hero has cash to burn_

 _Now nouveau riche and famous_

 _Sakuya: He could tell you_

 _What's a Asian's earn!_

 _All:Say amen_

 _There he goes again_

 _Sweet and undefeated_

 _Jacques: And an awesome 10 for 10!_

 _All: Folks line up_

 _Just to watch him flex_

 _Alicia:_ _And this perfect package_

 _packed a pair of pretty pecs!_

 _All: Kiri, he comes_

 _He sees, he conquers_

 _Honey, the crowds are_

 _Going bonkers_

 _He's got the moxie, brains and spunk_

 _From zero to hero_

 _Alicia: A major hunk!_

 _Zero to hero_

 _Sakaya: and who'd have thunk?_

Julian was now playing a trumpet for the next verse

 _Sakuya: Who put's the glad in gladiator?_

 _All:Kirito!_

 _Julian_ _: Whose daring deeds a great theater?_

 _All:Kirito!_

 _Aquabeth(the Undine Lord): Is he bold?_

 _Men: No one braver_

 _Alicia:_ _Is he sweet?_

 _Girls: Our favorite flavor!_

 _All: Kirito, Kirito,_

 _Kirito, Kirito_

 _Kirito , Kirito_

 _All: Bless my soul_

 _K is on a roll_

 _Undefeated_

 _Rising high_

 _Sakuya:And the nicest guy!_

 _All: not conceited_

 _He was a nothin'_

 _A zero, zero_

 _Now he's a hot shot_

 _He's a hero_

 _Aquabeth and Rockford: He hit the heights at breakneck speed!_

 _All: From zero to hero_

 _Kirito's a hero_

 _Now he's a heroooooooooooohhhhhhh_

 _Sakuya: Yes indeed!_ She finished as the song ended, Mortimor slowly clapped in disinterest.

''We'll see about that'' he thought as he left the room.

 **To be continued**

 **End of the chapter everyone. Hope you enjoyed it. see you next time! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	36. Cast and Music

Kirito-Bryce Papenbrook

Asuna- Mandy Moore

Klien- Justin Long

Lizbeth- Kathleen Barr

Suguha- Jennifer Lawrence

Kouichirou-Moonlightquill

Agil- Ice Cube

Kyouko- Angelina Jolie

Shouzou- John De Lancie

Kathy- Jennifer Hudson

Silica-Christine Marie Cabano's

Shinichi- Tara Strong

Sinon- Michelle Ruff

Gonishi- Fábio Lucindo

Madori-Caitlin Glass

Minetaka- Ben Stiller

Seijirou- Keanu Reeves (John wick)

Goldking- John Cleese

Thomas- Jason Statham (Expendables)

Eiji- Matt Damon (Elysium)

Shingemura- Liam Neeson (Taken Trilogy)

Sergei- Dave Bautista (Drax)

Yuri- Van diesel (Groot)

Anaya- Ana De Armas (Knock Knock)

Sugou-Todd Haberkorn (Original English voice actor)

Christopher Bennett- Kevin Spacey (House of cards)

John- Jai Courtney(Captain boomerang in Suicide squad)

Oliver- Jeff Bergman

Abdul- Dev Patel

Rosalia- Kesha

Shouichi- Tom Vaughan-Lawlor (Ebony Maw in Infinity war)

Kyouji- Bill Skarsgard (Pennywise in IT 2017)

Riku- Rick Yune (Yang in Olympus has fallen)

Hector Von Klepps- Bill Nighy (Davy Jones)

Atsushi- Jared Leto (Joker)

Vassago Casals(PoH)- Tom Hiddleston(Loki)

Yui-Stephanie Sheh

Sora- Bretton Manley (Child John in TED)

And Robert Englund (Freddy Krueger)as Yukito

 **Songs**

 **Be Prepared**

Original Song from The Lion King

Original lyrics by Whoopi Goldberg and Jeremy Irons

Performed by Todd Haberkorn, Jai Courtney, Kesha and Bill Skarsgard

 **All of me**

Original lyrics by John Legend

Performed by Matt Damon

 **See you again**

Original Lyrics by Charlie Puth

Performed by Mandy Moore

 **Kirito (Parody of Hercules)**

Original lyrics by Lillias White and Roz Ryan

Performed by Little Mix ft Imagine Dragons

 **End of the first half of this book, Second half to come soon. See you soon. Cheerio!xxxooo**


	37. Announcement (Fanfic update)

Hi everyone

Just a quick announcement to let you all know...That the third book is now on chapter 1. Look of the fanfic dubbed 'Kirito's Family' and also that I'm thinking on creating a Wattpad page and putting my two other most popular Fanfics on it, let me know what you think in the review box. Thank you, Cheerioxxxooo


	38. Outtakes

**You know, making a movie is harder then it look's. You've gotta write a plot that works, create likable characters and work with a set budget for special effects. However, no one's perfect, even the actors behind the characters in this production. So now, I'd like to share some exclusive footage of our bloopers and outtakes for this!**

 **-MoonlightQuilll408. Director, Writer and voice actor for Kouichirou**

''Christmas, scene 1. Take 2! Action!''

Asuna heard jingle bells from outside her bedroom door. She gasped and turned to face the door as Kirito was trying to open it.

''Erm, Kirito?'' Asuna asked.

''The door's fucking stuck!'' Kirito shouted before everyone burst out laughing.

 **'Boop!'**

Sugou's speech, scene 2. Take 4! Action!

Sugou stepped unto the podium and raised his hand to silence the crowd's applause.

''...No sorry, It's gone! I've lost it!'' he said before they all laughed.

 **'Boop'**

''New York shootout, scene 1. Take 1! Action!''

Thomas turned to throw a knife at the gunman.

''Oh! Ow! Fuck!'' he yelled as he clutched his arm, causing him to miss the gunman. He shrugged.

''I think I pulled a muscle!'' Thomas said before Eiji, Kirito and the gunman started laughing.

 **'Boop'**

''Recruitment, scene 3. Take 2. Action!''

''Mr Goldking, I brought along Kazuto Kirigaya'' Seijirou spoke to the chair. It spun around and got stuck in a spinning motion.

Both Kirito and Seijirou laughed when Goldking stopped and run to the bathroom to throw up due to motion sickness.

 **'Boop'**

''Eiji vs Chris, scene 2. Take 5! Action!''

''Murderer! You killed Yuna!'' Eiji yelled at the top of his lungs.

''You could have saved her, you know''' Chris explained ''If only you hadn't shit yourself awa-What? Shit?!'' he asked himself as Eiji sniggered.

''You were supposed to say 'Shut' Chris!'' Moonlight said.

''Oh yeah, That's right'' Chris smiled.

 **'Boop'**

''The baby shower, BBQ scene. Take 3! Action!''

Everyone started to argue about who should be babysitter for Asuna's baby until-

 **''Guys! just fucking calm down okay?!''** Asuna shouted making everyone shut up. Asuna then started coughing.

''My voice'' she croaked ''I think I just threw my voice out!''

Everyone the started laughing at her misfortune.

 **'Boop'**

''The Inn, Scene 2. Take 1! Action!''

''Who was that girl?'' Eiji asked Yuri.

''Oh, her? She's Abba'' he replied.

''Abba?!'' Sergei laughed ''Didn't think you were a fan!'' he added as the rest of the cast laughed with him.

 **'Boop'**

''Gorshefski's apartment, scene 2. Take 4! Acton!''

Chris slowly twisted the doorknob and then quickly pushed the door only to find it stuck.

''Oh, come the fuck on!'' he yelled in frustration while, Thomas, Eiji and Kirito went red in the face in laughter.

 **'Boop'**

''Sugou's offer, scene 1. Take 2. Action!''

''Here to gloat?'' Kirito said without looking up ''Just for the humor of it all?'' he added, Sugou just huffed and went to sit oppisate him. Only to miss the chair and fall on his ass with a thud.

''Oh, are you okay man?'' Kirito asked in between giggles.

''Yeah, hurts though'' Sugou replied before starting to laugh with Kirito.

 **'Boop!'**

''Kirito's dad, scene 2. Take 2! Action!''

''My name Is Yukito Narusaka...and I am your father, Luke'' Yukito referenced star wars in Darth Vader's voice.

''Yukito, why?'' Moonlight asked with a frown.

''Sorry. Couldn't resist!'' Yukito laughed with the cast

 **'Boop!'**

''Baptism, scene 3. Take 2! Action!''

''Tis good form of a leader to always say what the people want to hear, you all will do well to do the same once you are the leader of your own countries'' Sugou explained, John, Oliver and Abdul nodded in agreement before Shouichi tried to open the twin door from behind them.

''These goddamned doors are stuck again!'' he yelled.

''What's going on with these door's?!'' Oliver laughed with the others.

''If this keep's up, we'll never make the deadline!'' Sugou moaned.

 **'Boop'**

''The only way, scene 2. Take 5! Action!''

''Thirty'' Sugou held his finger over the red button.

''Please'' Kirito begged with tears in his eyes ''She's pregnant!'' he revealed. There was a brief silence as everyone waited of Kyouji to say his line.

''Sorry, Is it me now?'' he asked the prompt ''And the line?''

''My lord, permission to speak freely?'' she replied.

''Oh, we've gotten to that already?! Sorry'' he blushed while rubbed the back of his head.

''Kyouji!'' Shouichi moaned while everyone laughed.

 **'Boop!'**

''May I?'' Kyouji asked Goldking at the minibar in his office

''Help yourself'' he said. Kyouji poured himself a small glass of Gin and Tonic, he sipped it before continuing ''I want in on this whole agency racket'' he croaked and coughed ''What do you put in this shit?!'' he asked. Everyone laughed.

 **'Boop!'**

''Kirito's dad, Scene 2. Take 1! Action!''

Yukito was walking to the group but tripped over a corpse of a Ukrainian soldier extra, cuasing him to fall in the snow.

''No!'' Moonlightquill said while the others laughed.

''Hey look!'' Kirito dived into the snow ''Snow angels!'' he joked.

 **'Boop!'**

Holy war finale, scene 4. Take 6! Action!

''Kyouji Shinkawa. You are under arrest for involdi-blahlala!'' The JDSF captain mess up his line casing everyone to laugh even him.

''Fuck! I almost had it!'' he chuckled.

 **'Boop!'**

The Misson, scene 3. Take 4! Action!

''He has lived up there for the past two years, unemployed and living on welfare'' Seijirou revealed before Goldking spoke

''Your mission, is to travel to New York, make contact with a CIA agent named 'Bennett Christopher'-erm er sometimes known as 'Christopher Bennett'' he then walked off, causing the cast and crew to laugh at his mistake.

 **'Boop!'**

''Siberia, scene 2. Take 3. Action!''

A Russian soldier climbed up his snowmobile but trip over to the other side, landing on his back.

''Shit!'' he muttered in pain while the others laughed.

 **End of chapter everyone! Hope you've enjoyed this little comedy segment and I'll see you all next time! Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
